Days of Steele
by Frisky75
Summary: Ray Steele is a former Winston Cup winner struggling to finance and keep his NASCAR team running. He has just got Steely, a very promising new driver. He needs funding and sponsorship. Enter Christian Grey, who take an interest in racing a business venture, however its the new driver that really peaks his interest. AU, HEA, OOC, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Christian's POV.

I stand at the window of my office watching the sprawling Seattle skyline. The sun is beginning to set and the rapidly diminishing sun plays a game of hide and seek with the few clouds that have formed in the sky. I love the fact I can look out without fear of being watched, photographed or harassed, it's the one place I feel really secure other than when I am flying the skies in Charlie Tango.

Business has nearly concluded for the day, I have a few documents to review for legal before my brother Elliot is coming to take me to some car thing he thinks will be interesting to me. I could do without this to be truthful, I know I need a new hobby, Mom, Dad, Elliot and Mia have all been hassling me to err what was it Mom said 'expand my horizons' but unless we are talking quality cars like Bugatti, Maserati, Aston Martin I am just not interested. I know whatever this is with Elliot is it's going to cost me a lot of money.

Elliot rat ta-ta tats at the door

"Hey Bro, you ready?" he walks in, sits on the sofa in my office and flicks through a GEH brochure that's on the coffee table

"Give me 5 Elliot" I say as I go to freshen up in my bathroom.

"Come on Christian, we are going to be late" Elliot grumbles.

"What is this thing tonight anyway?" I ask not really knowing what the answer is going to be.

"Racing Bro"

"Racing? Where?" I ask him.

"Evergreen Speedway stadium" he looks excited as he says it.

"You're taking me to a fucking banger race!?" I shout out of the bathroom "what a waste of my fucking time".

"No not banger racing but I am meeting someone with a very interesting business proposal and I think it may be of interest to you as well" he explains.

"It better be fucking interesting Elliot, this isn't my kind of scene" I feel extremely irritated and my temper is boiling very close to the surface.

I grab my jacket, hand the documents to Andrea my PA, say goodnight and walk to the elevator with Elliot.

"Chill bro, you need to relax more, it's Friday night, and we will go and have a few beers afterwards" I can see he is trying hard so I take a deep breath and relax a little.

Taylor is waiting for us in the parking garage

"Good evening sir, Mr Grey has filled me in on where we are going" he says as he opens the rear door for me.

"Thank you Taylor" the door closes behind me.

The roads around the stadium is packed and we sit in a traffic jam for what seems like forever and I can feel my patience running thin again.

"What's going on here tonight Elliot?" I ask

"There is some competition happening but it's also a time for team bosses to scout for potential new drivers and sponsors"

"So are you going to tell me exactly what WE are doing here?" I snap.

"I met an associate of racing team owner who is looking for some financial backing. Tonight we meet the owner to discuss what may be involved" Elliot ignores my growing irritation.

"Basically he needs money to continue running his team, right?" Elliot nods "and how is this a good financial investment for us?"

"Well there are lots of advertising opportunities but don't you find the prospect of being associated with a NASCAR team, err well, exciting?" Elliot looks so enthusiastic I can't dampen his eagerness.

"I suppose association with NASCAR racing would be interesting but I will need shit loads of information before I make any commitments" I contemplate the possibilities whilst we park.

"I think you will find it very interesting Christian. We are meeting Ray Steele of Steele Racing Team"

"You mean Ray Steele the former NASCAR racing driver?" I ask.

"Yes as a matter of fact, why Christian, you know more about racing than you are letting on" Elliot teases.

"I remember Dad had an interest and used to watch racing on the television. If I recall correctly he had moderate success as a driver himself before injury forced him to retire a few years ago"

"You are absolutely correct bro, he manages the team and according to my sources, he has a new young driver with great potential but for them to compete with the bigger corporate teams, sponsorship is needed to improve the car and team facilities"

"Hmm, we will see, I won't be making any commitment tonight Elliot, I need to do some more research and of course speak to legal"

As we near the entrance to the stadium the volume of noise increases significantly and all I can smell is fumes, oil and fast food, I wish now I had changed out of my Hugo Boss black suit.

Elliot has tickets and we enter into the park before heading over to the VIP area, well if you can call if a VIP area but at least it is quieter and less smelly in here. We are shown over to a table situated by the vast window, the pit wall is directly below us and it is surprising how much I can actually see. A waitress comes over, hmm petite, nice figure, great ass and beautiful long blonde hair. My mind wanders for a moment and I imagine her tied up to the bed, writhing in pleasure as I use a crop on that delicious ass of hers.

"….you happy with that Christian?" Elliot's voice snaps me out of that fantasy.

"Huh?"

"Beer?" Elliot asks and I nod before watching the waitress walk away from me, I feel a twitch in my pants but need to quell that quickly. It reminds me though that I need to schedule a session with Victoria and soon!

TANNOY- Good evening and welcome, just a few moments away from the start of this evenings racing (a loud cheer goes up from the crowd). This evening is sponsored by Walmart; don't forget to visit the concessions stands all ready to serve you delicious hot food and drink. And here we gooooooooo.

I am not sure how much of this I can stand, I hastily take a drink of beer that appeared while I was watching outside, may be this will make things a little less painful.

"Christian, this is Ray Steele of Steele Racing" Elliot announces, I spin around, stand up and look at a slightly greying, middle aged but fit man who looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Mr Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you" he offers his hand and I shake it.

"Mr Steele, please take a seat" I indicate towards the vacant seat at our table "Would you like some refreshment?"

"Thank you, a beer will hit the mark" Ray says as I summon the waitress.

"So Mr Steele, my brother tells me you have a business proposition" there is the businessman in me, no niceties, just straight in for the information.

Elliot smirks; I think he knew it would be no messing around.

"I own Steele Racing, every year we have to renew our sponsorship deals, costs rise, fuel, tyres and crew as well as paying test drivers and the drivers themselves. Our biggest sponsor has pulled out which leaves me unable to afford to run the team for the next season. I have a very very good new driver who needs the chance to breakthrough to the big league. Steeley has huge potential but lacks experience so no big teams will offer a drive. Basically I need to replace the sponsor to continue racing"

He looks despondent and I don't have the heart to say no at this moment.

"For me to even consider your proposition Mr Steele; I need information, all of your running costs, income from races, salaries; I want to know projected fees for the season. I want to know what races you intend to compete in and where they are held. Have it correlated, sent to my office and I will make a decision based on what I find" I give him my business card.

"Thank you for your time Mr Grey, I really appreciate it" he holds his hand out again

"You're welcome Mr Steele" I say shaking his hand, he shakes Elliot's hand too and then he goes out of the VIP area.

"What do you think Christian?" Elliot eagerly awaits my reply.

"Can't see much in it to be honest, financially or otherwise" I respond much to Elliot's displeasure.

"Well if nothing else you would be saving a whole bunch of people's jobs but I guess that wouldn't even register on the Christian Grey scale of reasons to give it a chance maybe" Elliot is fuming.

"I have not said no yet Elliot, I will look over the figures and information as well as doing my own research and then I will form an opinion" I calmly reply "But for now the matter is closed, I want to watch what this is all about" I turn and look over the speedway track, it's illuminated by 8 huge flood light lamps and gives the impression of daylight until you glance up and see the moonlight.

I look over at Elliot who is totally absorbed in the race, after watching the race I am still struggling to figure out why he likes it so much. It's just a bunch of cars going round a track hoping not to crash or have some kind of mechanical issue and whoever is first past the chequered flag and not dizzy from going around in circles for however long is the winner, they get a huge winner's wreath of leaves and a trophy they can hardly carry before popping the champagne and getting wet! This is definitely not my kind of sport.

I signal to the sexy waitress that I would like another two beers and she promptly returns with our drinks, she flashes her smile and winks as she walks away.

"Did you enjoy that Christian?" Elliot is bubbling over like a five year old at Christmastime.

"It was ok but not my kind of sport" I reply.

"Ahh Christian, you will never let yourself enjoy something just because you can!"

"Not in my nature big bro" I counter before drinking my beer.

"Pah, you're no fun Christian, why don't you see the skill of the drivers and the pit crew, how hard they work to keep the car in great condition, the smells and dirt and oil are just evidence of hard work and team work" Elliot is mighty passionate about this.

"When did you become so interested in motorsport?" I ask.

"I have loved it since I was a teenager, don't you remember the posters I put up in my room?" He questions.

"No" I am shaking my head "I don't remember Elliot"

"One of the guys at Uni had a souped up racer that he raced on the weekends, he let me drive it on a couple of occasions and it was liberating but Mom and Dad wouldn't allow me to pursue it any further" he looks disappointed.

But you have followed it ever since?" I say and he nods back "Why don't you invest in Steele Racing then? It seems right up your alley, you obviously have a passion for racing"

"I couldn't afford it alone, I spoke to a team owner after I talked to Ray initially and he gave me some figures, oh boy, the financial side is huge, more than I ever realized" he admits sadly.

"Well I am not making any promises but I will look over the details that Mr Steele sends over with an unbiased view and see what I think, ok?" I offer.

"Ok bro" Elliot reluctantly accepts, even he knows I cannot be persuaded by emotion, it's purely business.

"Ready to go?" I ask Elliot a few moments later.

"Sure, it's all but over now, we might beat the exodus" he tries to be cheerful.

The dutiful Taylor is waiting; we drop Elliot off at his apartment before heading to Escala. I bid Taylor thank you and goodnight before heading upstairs to finish my evening off with Victoria…


	2. Chapter 2

Christian's POV.

My evening with Victoria was very satisfying; she is one of my more adventurous subs and has very few hard limits. This is most useful when I feel stressed or tense however these thoughts are distracting me from the day's work ahead. I look at the morning schedule prepared by Andrea and it is one meeting after another, fuck I hate days like this, boring progress on current projects, boring new propositions and just boring boring boring.

My intercom buzzes "Morning Mr Grey, your first meeting is starting in 15 minutes, coffee?" Andrea asks.

"Yes please, it might help me stay awake for at least one meeting" I answer.

In a couple of minutes Andrea fetches my coffee and brings me the first meeting's file. The Markus Gibson consolidation, a smaller firm in danger of bankruptcy unless either huge changes are made or I take over and break the firm up while trying to save peoples jobs by employing them in other firms I own. The owner is being difficult and really digging his heels in on this one, he fails to see that I am trying to help him and his employees. I finish the last of the coffee, sigh and gather the file before going to the boardroom for what I am sure will be a futile exercise.

Thirty minutes of back and forth between each firms team and absolutely nothing is achieved so I leave behind an ultimatum of accept in the next 48 hours or I will withdraw my offer and Markus Gibson Ltd will be on their own.

Andrea has left the next file on my desk for the Baker Tilley take over; this one is proceeding more smoothly so I hope to wrap this up today and quickly so I can have some lunch in peace.

My mind drifts back to the meeting with Ray Steele, I buzz the intercom…

"Andrea, I am expecting some information to come through in the next few days from a Mr Ray Steele of Steele Racing, please can you see it gets to me straight away. Thank you"

"Of course Mr Grey" I hear her scribbling on a piece of paper before the intercom goes dead.

I still don't think it is for me but the more I think about it the more my interest is being piquet, is this new driver, now what did Mr Steele call him? Steeley I think, is he as good as he promised? Could it be a good move for GEH? I will have to wait for the information though.

The next meeting is as predicted, the deal is confirmed and the legal team gets to work and I get to have an early lunch which is waiting for me on my desk. Andrea is a gem, as I go to take my first bite of the Mozzarella, basil and tomato baguette the intercom buzzes…

"Yes!" I bark.

"Your mother is on line 2" Andrea says ignoring my tone.

I sigh again; the sandwich will have to wait.

"Hello mother"

"What have I interrupted Christian? You only call me mother when you are annoyed with me"

"I was just about to eat my lunch and it's been a busy morning" I explain "sorry Mom"

"I just wanted to remind you about the charity fundraiser a week Saturday; you are still coming aren't you?"

"Yes I have it on my calendar" I reply.

"Good, are you bringing anyone?" here comes the digging.

"No Mom, I will be alone"

"Ok" she sounds disappointed once again that I will not be joined by a girlfriend or future wife.

"See you soon Mom" I put the receiver down.

Finally I turn my attention back to my sandwich.

The intercom buzzes… for fuck sake what now?!

"What?!" I bellow

"Mr Grey on line 3, he has been holding" Andrea is used to my temper and ignores my tone again.

"Yes Elliot"

"Hi bro, just wondering if you have heard anything from Ray Steele yet?"

"No I haven't Elliot, besides if he had got all the information I require in less than 12 hours I am guessing there won't be much to go on and it will be a waste of my time"

"Alright, well keep me posted" Elliot pleads.

"I will Elliot, Bye" I slam the receiver down this time.

Sandwich here I come…buzz… "What the fuck now Andrea?!" I shout loud enough for Andrea to hear me without using the intercom.

"Your 3 o'clock wants to bring forward to 2 o'clock, which leaves you short on your lunch break, what shall I tell them?"

"Bring it forward but I want no more interruptions until that meeting"

"Yes Mr Grey"

I lean back in my chair, put my feet up on the desk and finally bite into my sandwich. The combination of flavours is like an explosion in my mouth and I close my eyes, savouring every mouthful before finishing my Vanilla Macchiato. The intercom buzzes and I know my break is over so I pick up the details and walk toward the boardroom once more.

This meeting is testing and I come away feeling totally wound up and frustrated. I return to my office and reel off text to Victoria asking her to meet me again this evening at 6pm. I should be home by then but Mrs Jones will let her in if not. The thought of her this evening helps to relieve some tension and I focus on finishing the days torture err work!

Taylor is ready to drive me home, I can feel myself getting horny at the thought of having Victoria again tonight and it's fortuitous that traffic is light this evening as I feel ready to burst by the time we reach Escala. I hastily wave goodnight to Taylor and take the elevator to my penthouse apartment. I waste no time and head straight for the playroom where Victoria is waiting, kneeling in the corner with her eyes cast down. I say nothing but rush into the shower to freshen myself up. I am absolutely hard, my dick is almost pulsating in anticipation of her warm flesh enveloping me but first I must 'prepare' her.

"Good evening Victoria, do not speak unless I tell you too, I do however want your safe words"

"Yellow and Flower sir"

"Interesting choice of words but they shall stand for this evening" I could just take her right here, right now but I wait.

"Stand up, do not look at me, lay face down on the bed" I command and she does as I tell her too. I place a blindfold on her as I am still naked from my shower; I didn't want to waste time putting clothes on again.

I take out the riding crop and restraints which I place around her wrists and ankles before anchoring them to the bed posts. I pull her legs apart so I can see what is waiting for me when I have finished but until then I tease and whip, tease and whip until her buttocks are slightly pink, glowing and warm.

I release the straps and ask her to go to the bench and bend over. Pre cum is oozing and she is invitingly wet. I lean over her and fondle her breasts and pinch and pull her nipples but I can't stand it anymore, I stand up straight, grab her hips and thrust hard into her pussy. Oh god this feels good, pumping, thrusting, hard and fast, slow and teasing. I grab her hair pulling her head up before holding her shoulders to thrust again and again. I can feel her tightening and that spurs me on, I feel my own release building and building before one final thrust and I empty myself into her.

Breathlessly I tell her she can come now and moments later she silently reaches her peak, I see her body relax and I withdraw. A fine sheen of sweat covers my body and Victoria's too but she gets dressed and then is allowed to look at me.

"Goodnight Victoria" I say and she knows the drill, no extra's like kissing or cuddling afterwards, her job is done and she knows that. She picks up her handbag, smiles at me and leaves the apartment.

I need another shower but I am famished so I put on a t-shirt and lounge shorts before going to the kitchen. Mrs Jones has left a dinner in the fridge to be heated up. As soon as she knows I am entertaining she cooks and then leaves which is fair enough. The microwave beeps, I plate up the food and head to the office. I am surprised to find that Victoria was only here for an hour but then again I was gagging for it.

I open up my e-mails to find a message from Ray Steele telling me that all the information had been collected and would be couriered over to GEH tomorrow afternoon. The second e-mail was from the CEO of Markus Gibson Ltd accepting my offer of consolidation. I forward it on to the relevant departments and hope it will be signed and implemented in the next few days.

After a shower I switch the television on in my bedroom, find the sports channel and by chance find some NASCAR racing. I tell myself it wouldn't hurt to know a little about the race itself so I watch with some keenness. By the end of the race I don't feel much more knowledgeable about the process but it was interesting to see how the pit crews work under pressure changing tires, fuel delivery and I did have to laugh when I saw a member of the pit crew apparently using Duct tape to secure a piece of bumper that had been damaged in a minor skirmish but when time is of the essence tape is the best option available I suppose.

I fall asleep shortly afterwards and annoyingly dream about NASCAR racing. I am the one taping the bumper of the racing car except I am using bondage tape which of course has no adhesive properties at all and then I am being chewed out by the team boss who is actually Markus Gibson's CEO. The subconscious mind is amazing really.

The next day's work is overseeing Markus Gibson Ltd's consolidation but by lunchtime I am clock watching, waiting for the promised documents from Ray Steele. I don't understand why I am this twitchy about this information; I know Elliot is really keen so perhaps that is why.

"Andrea, any packages delivered yet?" I buzz through.

"No Mr Grey, I will bring it through as soon as it arrives" she replies.

Grrr, I need something to take my mind off waiting so I decide to call Mia.

"Hey baby sister, how are you?"

"Christian! I'm fine, how are you? Not working too hard I hope" she giggles.

"Just the usual, you know" I say.

"Tut Tut Brother dearest so what brings you to call me?" she asks.

"Are you going to Mom's fundraiser weekend after next?"

"Yes, I am coming into town on Friday night, Why?"

"You got a date?" I tentatively ask as Mia has had quite a succession of boyfriend, none lasting more than a few months.

"As a matter of fact I am in between, what do you need?"

"Mom keeps hassling me about bringing a date but I don't want to bring anyone except you perhaps"

"If that's the best invitation you have got then ok I will go with you" she giggles again.

"You are a gem Mia, I will see you soon"

"Love you big brother"

"Bye"

A knock at the office door bring Andrea in with the anxiously awaited documents. I ask Andrea to hold all my calls and I don't want to be disturbed for at least an hour whilst I unseal the envelope. I pull out a bigger than expected wad of paper and begin the process of digesting all the information regarding this NASCAR team.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian's POV.

I am engrossed in these documents for a couple of hours before I realize how stiff I have become sitting in one position. I stand and stretch before buzzing Andrea for a cup of coffee which appears a few moments later.

"Andrea, do you follow NASCAR racing?" she looks taken aback for a moment, it's not the sort of question I normally put to her and I am equally surprised to have asked her the question.

"Err well a little I suppose" she says looking flustered "My boyfriend follows it more closely than I do but I do enjoy watching it from time to time"

"What do you think of it?" I ask, my brain to mouth filter has obviously taken an hour off.

"It looks demanding on the teams, drivers have to be very fit to cope with the length of races, dehydration and the concentration they must have is amazing. The pit crews and mechanics keep everything running smoothly but I am sure it takes a lot of investment to keep a team a float" she draws breath "some of the drivers are pretty hot too" she gasps. Her brain to mouth filter has taken a holiday too.

I stifle a snigger "Thank you for that insight Andrea" She blushes bright red and leaves my office much quicker than when she came in.

I finish reading the rest of the material and it's proving to be very thought provoking documents but I decide to do some of my own research as well.

NASCAR was formed in 1947/48 by Bill France Sr and they sanction approximately 1500 races in 39 US states and Canada. Exhibition races have been held in Japan, Australia and Mexico so some excellent exposure opportunities there. The 2014 season boasts at least 18 teams and most have more than one car and driver.

When I come to review the running costs again I obviously skirted over that part the first time because the estimated cost of running a NASCAR team is at least $20 Million per year with approximately $20,000 spent on tires per race! What the fuck! That's extortionate, I dread to think what a new engine would cost but I now realize why Ray Steele needs sponsorship, it's only large corporate companies or extremely rich individuals could afford any part in this sport. The potential winnings between the drivers are staggering at approximately $4 million per race; I would assume most of the prize money would come from television rights. Wow, just wow, who knew it could be so lucrative.

I lean back in my chair, my finger tapping the arm rhythmically and I am deep in thought. I grab the telephone receiver

"Hello Christian" Elliot answers.

"Elliot, I have reviewed the paperwork…"

"Are you going to invest? Please say you are" Elliot interrupts.

"Let me finish!" I snap

"Sorry, carry on" he quietens.

"Do not read anything into this but I want to go and have a look at the team on the next race day, see how they operate, how they perform as a team. Can you arrange that with Mr Steele? And yes Elliot you can come" I say hearing the stifled excitement on the other end of the phone.

"Of course I can arrange that, how many security staff will be accompanying you?" he sounds totally beside himself and is just about keeping control of his enthusiasm.

"Two and Elliot make it for as soon as possible as my schedule is filling up over the next few weeks, ok?"

"Sure thing bro, will come back to you ASAP, bye" the phone cuts off.

I smile, I have not seen Elliot so enthusiastic about anything since opening his own business a couple of years ago. He and the business have gone from strength to strength mainly due to his sheer determination and good business sense.

I had hardly settled into the next batch of files when Andrea buzzes through with Elliot on the phone.

"That was speedy Elliot, even for you" I laugh.

"Well I have to strike while the iron is hot, I don't want you forgetting about this after all" he laughs back.

"Ok, tell me" I say.

"He can't reasonably facilitate us on race day; it's too busy and somewhat dangerous but suggested coming to a practice session which happens to be tomorrow at Greenway Speedway track at noon. Please say you can do it Christian, please" He is practically begging me.

"Let me check my schedule" I say, Elliot is ready to combust on the end of the phone. I click to check the following day's diary. One appointment at 10am and that shouldn't take too long and a four o'clock which I will get Andrea to move "Yes that's fine"

"Oh Yesssssssssss, oh yessssss" He screeches down the phone, I move the receiver away from my ear.

"I take it you are happy about that Elliot?"

"Oh yes, fan bloody tastic!, I will swing around at 11.30am"

"Ok Elliot, see you tomorrow" oh boy, a phone call with an excited Elliot is one thing but spending a few hours with him like that is going to be exhausting. If nothing else it gives us a little insight into the workings of a NASCAR team and I actually feel a little motivated my-self.

"Andrea, will you please move my 4 o'clock tomorrow to another day as I will be out of the office from 11.30am"

"Yes Mr Grey"

The rest of the day and evening pass uneventfully. I am alone at home, no sub to keep me company for an hour or two so I eat, shower and retire to bed watching NASCAR again.

My cell rings, I sleepily answer it without checking caller display

"Are you up Christian?" Elliot asks

"Whaddyouwantlelliot?" I mumble.

"Oh you are still in bed, sorry, I thought you would be up as it is 9am"

I sit up with a start "It's 9am?" I ask him

"Yes bro it is"

"FUCK, I'm going to be late" I curse "Was there something you want Elliot?"

"Just checking we are still on for today" his voice is thick with anxiety waiting for my answer.

"Yes Elliot, now let me go get ready and I will see you at 11.30am, ok?"

"See you later" and he is gone.

I hastily dress and go to shave which is when I find the power is out. Shit that's why my alarm didn't go off. I pick up the bag I packed last night with some casual clothes and shoes in for my afternoon venture and head out the door. I will have to hope GEH building has electricity so I can at least shave to be presentable to my client this morning. Damn I hate feeling unprepared and rushed, it irritates me and doesn't set me up to be in the best mood for the day.

I manage a shave and tidy before my appointment arrives and the meeting is completed relatively painlessly so I change into my black Hugo Boss chinos, white shirt although probably not the best choice of colour and my Nike trainers. The door flies open and Elliot strides in bang on time.

"You ready bro?" he rubs his hands together in anticipation

"Let's go" I say grabbing my cell from the desk.

"This is going to be great!" Elliot exclaims.

"See you tomorrow Andrea"

"Good day Mr Grey and Mr Grey" she smiles and Elliot cheerfully waves to her as the elevator doors close.

Taylor and Sawyer accompany us. Security at the stadium is fairly tight, we are issued visitors passes and directed towards a private car park on the edge of the park. We are greeted by Ray Steele as we walk toward the team area.

"Thank you for coming Mr Grey, Mr Grey" He shakes both our hands "Please come this way" he invites us to follow him.

We enter Steele racing team garage via the 'back door' and immediately in front of us is racing car. My god, Elliot is going to wet himself any moment.

"Calm down Elliot" I whisper

"But this is just so awesome Christian, I can feel the pressure, the excitement of race day, the sweat of hard work, it's amazing"

"It's a pretty amazing car but chill Elliot, there is lot's to see and consider here"

We are briefly introduced to some of the mechanics and pit crew who are working on the car in preparation for practice.

"I am sorry we couldn't accommodate you on a race day but it is just so noisy, dusty and my time is short so I felt a practice day would enable you to see much more" Ray comments.

"I understand Mr Steele; we wouldn't want to be a hindrance to the team on an important race day" I reply.

"Let me show you around" Ray guides us toward the pit wall. There is another team practicing and their car starts up in the garage next door. I wasn't expecting it to sound so loud but oh boy when they rev that engine I can feel my heart beating in my chest. Ray hands us some headphones that we can still hear him talking to us but it blocks out most of the engine revs.

"This is the circuit and the entrance to the pit lane is here" he explains "The crew stay behind the wall until the car is here" he points to an area they are expected to stop in and then tires are change, fuel delivered or repairs done at that spot.

"Morning Ray" a voice comes from behind.

"Hi Dale, are you ready for a first run?" Ray asks.

"Absolutely" Dale says as he puts his helmet on, in a moment the roar of the engine signals us to move out of the way. He charges out of the garage and onto the track.

"How long has Dale been working for you?" I ask.

"A couple of years now, he's young, talented but a little hot headed at times, we are working on that though" Ray says with a smile.

Elliot is totally in awe of this guy driving around in the car; speechless is the word that springs to mind, he has not said a word.

"Would you like to take a ride in our demo car Mr Grey" Ray is looking at Elliot.

He nods his head and his face looks like he has just won the lottery.

"It's not an actual race car as they only have one seat to allow room for the roll cage and equipment but if you are happy for Dale to drive you around you will get a feel for the circuit and speed"

"How about you Mr Grey? Would you like to try?" Ray looks directly at me.

"No thank you, I am fine just being a spectator" I reply.

Ray signals to one of the mechanics who disappears for a while but returns driving another car. Dale slides into the pit and exits through the window once the secure netting has been opened.

"Who's brave enough to come for a test drive with me then?" Dale looks at us.

"Me!" Elliot exclaims, I swear he leapt off the ground.

"Helmet please" Dale calls for a spare helmet for Elliot which he promptly puts on and climbs in the passenger side where a mechanic puts the safety straps on Elliot and away he goes.

Three laps later and they pull into the pits, the mechanic helps Elliot with his straps again, and he bounces out of the car, absolutely exhilarated by the experience.

"That was fricking AWESOME bro"

"Glad you enjoyed it" I am pleased to see him so happy.

"Mr Grey, is there any other information I can give you or anything else you would like to see?" Ray asks.

"I think I have everything I need thank you Mr Steele, you will have my decision on Monday morning" I can't keep the man waiting any longer than that but gives me the weekend to decide and with no doubt I will have Elliot on my back as well.

"Thank you for coming Mr Grey" Ray offers his hand again.

"Thank you for accommodating us Mr Steele" I shake his hand "Until Monday then"


	4. Chapter 4

We drop Elliot back at his apartment after assuring him I will think very carefully about today and the proposal before heading home. I have much to think about; numbers to crunch and I have to weigh up the pro's and con to make a good business decision. I have the weekend to decide but I feel like expending some energy so I go to the gym for a thorough work out with Phil, my personal trainer.

I shower and eat the dinner Mrs Jones has prepared before opening up the information that Ray Steele sent over again. The financial implications on a team are huge with $20,000 per set of tires per race and there are potentially 37 races per season-ouch! A new engine is between $45,000-$80,000 each and the actual car body and inner equipment is a further $70,000 so that's $150.000 just for the car without any of the staff wages, fuel, and travel expenses from race to race and various miscellaneous expenses. $20 million was a conservative estimate in my opinion.

The advertising possibilities are there but what are the chances of recouping the cost of sponsoring the team? I guess the driver's also have good exposure not just NASCAR but they go to events and advertise beer or other sponsors products. Hmm, debatable. I have had enough for this evening so I head to bed.

The following morning I set off to see Mom and Dad. I tell Taylor I will drive my-self, I do better thinking when I am alone besides he will follow behind me anyway. It's only an hour's drive to the house but it's like entering a different world. It's far enough out of the city to feel like the countryside, quiet, green, fresh and beautiful especially when the sun is shining and when the spring flowers are blooming in a few month's time.

Mom and Dad are as ever, pleased to see me, Mom greets me with open arms.

"It's so good to see you Christian darling" Mom hugs me so tightly.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" I ask

"All the better for seeing you, except you have lost weight, I hope you are eating properly…"

"Mom, I'm fine" I cut in.

"Good to see you son" Dad finally gets a chance to say hello.

"Hey Dad, How's it going?" we hug briefly.

"Good son, what's this I hear about you investing in a NASCAR racing team?"

"Oh boy, I see Elliot has been blabbing again" I laugh although a small hint of annoyance creeps into my voice "I really wish he wouldn't especially as I haven't decided what to do yet"

"It's not something I thought you would show an ounce of interest in to be honest Christian" Dad says.

"Well it is quite interesting but I am not sure it's a good investment and it is so different to my normal business, I feel way out of my comfort zone" I say as we walk into the conservatory.

"Tea dear?" Mom asks.

"Coffee if you have it please" I reply, a few moments later Mom comes in with a tray with a coffee for me, tea for them and a whole bunch of biscuits on a plate.

"Biscuit darling?" Mom thrusts the plate under my nose and I know I will not hear the end of it if I don't have one so I pick a ginger and dark chocolate cookie.

"What do you think of NASCAR Dad?"

"I know very little aside from watching a race or two on the television. The cars are covered in advertisements and the racing looks dangerous but beyond that I know no more"

"Would you see it as a good opportunity for GEH?"

"If I am honest I would say no but that's only based on my limited knowledge"

"I would say I am leaning in the same direction, I told the team owner I would let him know on Monday so I still have a little time to consider his proposal" I say.

The rest of the weekend passes quietly; I swear I will go home half a stone heavier with Mom constantly pushing little snacks at me whenever she feels like it but it has felt good to relax for a couple of days. I say farewell and I am reminded about the charity ball next weekend.

Monday morning brings an anxious call from Elliot.

"So bro, have you made up your mind?" he asks nervously.

"Yes I have and the answer is no" I reply.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? You do realize this will mean the end of Steele racing with your decision" he is shouting at me now.

"Yes I do Elliot but it doesn't make business sense"

"But you are a billionaire for fuck sake Christian!" He is really pissed off with me as he doesn't swear very often.

"It has nothing to do with that Elliot; I just don't see it as…."

"Whatever Christian, you are obviously not going to change your mind…bye" and he hangs up. Well that went well…not. I now face the unenviable task of telling Mr Steele my decision and hearing his life falling apart but I have done this kind of thing before, I cannot be held responsible for things not working right in other people's lives. I think because of Elliot's interest in this team, it is making it a little harder for me. I dial Mr Steele's number…

"Ray Steele speaking"

"Hello Mr Steele, its Christian Grey"

"Good morning Mr Grey"

"Mr Steele, I want you to know how impressed I was with the set-up of your team and the commitment by your staff. I have weighted up all the information you forwarded and have done a lot research my-self but I am afraid I am going to turn down your proposal. I wish you and your team every success for the future" I feel like a tool.

"Thank you for your honesty Mr Grey, I am obviously disappointed but I understand and I am grateful you took the time to look into our team"

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity Mr Steele"

"Goodbye Mr Grey"

"Goodbye Mr Steele"

And that is that. I will have to give Elliot time to come around and speak to me again hopefully before the charity ball this weekend otherwise it will be a bit frosty.

The rest of the week passes smoothly except for a small niggle at the back of my mind regarding Steele Racing. I travel to Mom's Friday evening as I really hate 'arriving' at these events under scrutiny, I can get ready at my leisure and not look like I have been dragged through a hedge backward from driving in the car beforehand. Mia is also arriving on Friday so I have a chance to catch up with my baby sister and find out how she is and what she is doing with her life at the moment.

I hang my tuxedo up in my old room when I lived at home, put my other clothes and bits and pieces away. I have changed into my casual clothes and go back downstairs to find Mia has arrived and is her usual bubbly vibrant self. She throws herself at me for a hug and partially winds me…

"Christian! How's my big brother doing? I hear you have been upsetting our bigger brother, tsk tsk what's that all about? I hope you get along this weekend as it's an important event for Mom…"

I put my hand up to halt the verbal tirade from her…

"Hello Mia, I am fine thank you, yes Elliot and I have had a business disagreement but I am hoping he won't hold it against me forever and I fully intend to be 'normal' with him this weekend. Anything else?"

"Oh Christian" she hugs me tightly again.

"Besides, I want to know more about you Mia, what have you been up to the last few months? I missed not seeing you at Thanksgiving and Christmas; I love our little chats you know"

"I know, I do too but I have been busy working and studying however I am feeling soo tired right now, can we continue tomorrow?" she backs it up with a huge yawn.

"Go to bed, see you tomorrow sis" she goes through the door with a wave.

The following morning I am met by total chaos downstairs, caterers, organisers, flowers, alcohol, staging, an entertainment system installation in the huge but not quite yet up fully marquee, waiters and waitresses being briefed on protocol and much much more.

I search for Mom and find her calmly overseeing everything going on.

"Shit Mom, how do you deal with all of this? Its driving me crazy and I have only just come downstairs"

"Language Christian, please!"

"Sorry Mom, is there anything you need help with?" I ask slightly reluctantly.

"If you could help your father move some flower pots on the patio to aid the marquee building I would be most grateful"

"Of course Mom, I will go now" I head out of the double doors, dodge some marquee poles and find Dad around the corner.

"Here to help me son?" I nod and we begin moving the pots.

The event starts at four o'clock so at 2pm I head upstairs to get showered and changed. I bump into Mia who is already in her evening dress, hair done and make up perfect.

I make it back downstairs in my tuxedo, starched shirt, cummerbund and bow tie. My shoes are feeling tight already; damn I should have worn them in before coming today.

Guests are arriving, some familiar faces and some new faces but Mia and I stand together meeting and greeting everyone and the waiting staff are ready to serve champagne and hors d'ouevres.

Elliot arrives alone; he hugs Mia and frostily acknowledges me before going to find Mom.

The evening is progressing smoothly; everyone is eating, drinking and having a good time. The main event for the evening is a little different, instead of 'auctioning' the eligible bachelors, it's 'auctioning' the bachelorettes for charity and it will start at 8pm. I am using the time to grill Mia on her life when she waves at a lady on an adjacent table. I glance over and am immediately struck by this beauty, blond hair, blue eyes and an amazing figure that is enveloped in a pale yellow dress with matching shoes and clutch bag.

"Close your mouth Christian, you are embarrassing me" Mia nudges my elbow.

"Whhattt? Oh sorry, who is that you were waving too?"

"That's Ana Steele, I have only known her for a short while but she is lovely" Mia replies.

"Steele? Not Steele as in Steele Racing?"

"Yes Christian and you're dribbling" she laughs.

"But, I didn't know he had a daughter" I stutter wiping the non-existent dribble from my mouth.

"Obviously" Mia giggles.

"I must meet her, what do you know about her Mia?"

"Not much really, she has done a little modelling but she has a degree in mechanical engineering and she is single at the moment. In fact she is going up for the 'auction' tonight"

"Fantastic" I exclaim. Wow what an opportunity and how fortuitous she is here this evening.

The Master of ceremonies calls everyone's attention as the auction is about to begin. He asks all of the bachelorettes to come up to the staging area. I have eyes for only one lady.

She is forth in line to be 'auctioned' and I am getting twitchy waiting. The other ladies are auctioned for fantastic amounts, each getting a huge round of applause when the bidding is over. Then Ana comes to the front and I tense up as the bidding starts, $10.000, $20.000, $30.000, $40.000, who am I bidding against I wonder? And it seems to be going on for ages, $80.000, $90.000 until my bid reaches $100.000, going once, going twice, all done thank you. I have to wait until the auction is finished before meeting Ana; I fidget in my seat until Mia nudges me to sit still.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your most generous contributions this evening, now if I could ask the gentlemen to come and meet the ladies they 'won'" The MC tells us.

I grab a glass of champagne to take up for her; I am practically running to the stage.

"Ah Mr Grey, thank you for your donation tonight and here is Miss Steele"

She walks toward me, she is taller than I expected, she is a natural blond and her eyes are piercing blue, she is slender and not muscular as such but toned to perfection.

"Good Evening Miss Steele" I kiss the top of her hand before offering her the champagne and I hear a feint aaaaahhhh from the guests.

"Good Evening Mr Grey and thank you" her voice is soft yet strong.

"Just a reminder that all of our auction couples will take the dance floor for the first dance in 30 minutes" The MC announces.

"Please come and sit at my table" I say pointing the way.


	5. Chapter 5

I pull out a chair for her before sitting down next to her.

"I think you know my sister Mia?" I start.

"Yes I do, hello Mia, nice to see you again, I love your dress, perfect colour for you" she says with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Ana, I was about to say the same about yours" Mia smiles back.

"So Mr Grey…"

"Please call me Christian" I interrupt.

"Very well Christian, tell me about yourself" she says.

"Ladies first please" I really want to know all about her.

"Ok, I graduated from university with a degree in mechanical engineering, I now work for my Dad but I think you already knew that?"

"Ray Steele?" I feel somewhat confused.

"Yes, well he is not my biological father but he has been my Dad for the last 18 years or so"

"I did meet him briefly a week or so ago with regards to his racing team" I am feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"He told me he had met you but you declined his business offer" she looks a little miffed.

"Purely a business decision I assure you." But now, I may need to reconsider. I feel like I have started to sweat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for our newly introduced couples to start the evening's dancing" The MC announces.

Phew, saved by the bell. I offer my hand to lead her to the dance floor and along with the other 5 or so couples we begin dancing. She is light on her feet and moves with such Grace and poise. I look around at the tables and see my Mom sitting with her hands clutched together, looking a little teary eyed as Ana and I dance. I get the feeling Mom will be pestering me about Ana too.

Finally it's time for the others to join us dancing, it gets a little crowded and we accidentally knock into Elliot who is dancing with Dad's business partner's wife.

"Oops sorry Elliot" I say "Oh I would like you to meet Ana, Ana Steele, this is my brother Elliot"

His mouth is open and he mumbles hello when shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Elliot" and we whirl off again leaving him standing looking slightly shocked.

"You don't really look like brothers" Ana mentions.

"We are not biologically related, Elliot, Mia and I are all adopted" I say.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude" she looks a little embarrassed.

"Not at all, being adopted was the best thing that happened to me and I am pretty certain Elliot and Mia feel the same way too" in fact I know they do.

"I'm glad for you all, my dad left my Mom when I was about 3 years old, then Ray came into our lives, became the father I always imagined I would have and he brought me up as his own" she shares.

That's wonderful, he seems like a very genuine man" I smile and she nods back.

The music stops and Ana goes to the ladies room, Elliot walks over…

"Wow, she is beautiful, I can see why you bid for her. Did you know she was Ray Steele's daughter?" he asks.

"Not until Mia told me" I reply.

"Mia knows her?!" his mouth gapes again.

"Yes she does, I haven't found out how or why yet" Elliot shrugs and walks off and I take a few moments to check my blackberry and reel off a couple of messages before Ana returns.

"Would you like to dance again Ana?" I take her hand.

"I would like another drink first please" she answers so we walk over to the bar. Mom happens to be standing close by and she walks over…

"Christian, I hope you are having a nice time and who is this beautiful lady?" she beams.

"Mom, this is Miss Anastasia Steele, Ana this is my Mom, Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey" they brush cheeks.

"You have a lovely family Dr Trevelyan-Grey and this is such a wonderful event for a fantastic cause. I hope it has been very successful" she adds.

"Please call me Grace and thank you, it has been a great success. Christian, have you seen your father?"

"No sorry Mom I haven't"

"Lovely to have met you Ana but I must go and find my husband"

"It was a pleasure Grace" Ana replies and Mom is gone.

"What would you like to drink Ana?"

"A Bailey's Cinnamon Spice please" the barman obviously knows what she means because it's a new drink on me.

"I will have a Manhattan please" our drinks appear after a few moments and I once again invite her back to my table.

"So where did you complete your degree?"

"UC Berkley. I was lucky to get a scholarship and I completed the degree a year early so I graduated at 21. I started working as an engineer for GM motors. I love American muscle cars and have a fondness for Chevies since my dad used to drive them. However the corporate world was not to my liking so I decided to work for my dad."

"That must have been a huge change but I imagine it must be exciting working in NASCAR, the atmosphere, the challenge and the danger?" I dig.

"I love it, I wouldn't be anywhere else to be honest" she admits "What about you? GEH must have taken some energy to build up to the success it is today"

"I started it with $100.000 I borrowed from a friend, I admit I got lucky with some deals early on but they cemented the business and reputation, we have gone from strength to strength since. I started University doing Economics but quit before the end."

"Oh I wasn't expecting that, I felt sure you would have degrees coming out of your ears" she giggles and I feel instantly turned on.

"It just wasn't for me" I don't want to go into my past with her right now but there is now an awkward silence between us.

"Ana sweetie there you are, thought I had lost you for a moment" a tall, slim brunette is walking over to us.

"Kate honey, I'm ok" she reassures her friend "Kate, this is Christian Grey of GEH, Christian, this is Kate Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media" we politely shake hands but I feel a little uneasy at a media moguls daughter knowing about any of our discussions.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Christian?" Elliot's voice startles me as he walks up behind.

"Of course, Kate, this is my brother Elliot and…"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Kate" Elliot says as he kisses the top of her hand, she visibly blushes and lowers her eyes.

"Hello Elliot, pleased to meet you" Kate shyly says.

"Can I interest you in a dance Kate?" He asks her and she takes his hand towards the dance floor.

"Oh I don't think I have ever seen Elliot so smitten, Is Kate dating anyone?"

"Not that she has told me" Ana responds with a smile "We actually live together" my face must have dropped "Not like that Christian, I rent a room from her, her family owns the apartment we live in"

"Oh I see" I relax again "How did you meet?"

"We went to university together, shared a house with another girl before we went into our respective professions but when I decided to work for Dad she offered her apartment and I have been there ever since"

"So you live in Seattle then?" I ask.

"Yes I do, I am not far from the stadium which is handy" she tells me.

"Indeed, it must be"

"Hello Christian, sorry I have been engaged all evening" Dad says apologetically.

"Hi Dad, don't worry, you have guests to look after, this is Ana Steele, Ana, this is my Dad, Carrick"

"Hello Ana, lovely to meet you" Dad says.

"Likewise" Ana responds with that becoming all too familiar sexy smile.

A distant call from Mom takes Dad away again and we are alone once again.

"Well, you have met all the family" I chuckle and she responds with a sexy throaty laugh, I can feel him stirring, think of something boring Christian otherwise this is going to get seriously awkward so I concentrate on a marmite sandwich, you either love it or hate it and I hate it but it does the trick and he settles down again.

I see Ana looking at her watch "It's getting late, this evening has flown by but I have had a lot of fun, I had better go back to my table and find my lift home"

"You have to go already? It's not that late" I sound slightly desperate but I don't want to watch her leave, I want her to stay with me, here, forever.

"I have to work tomorrow, we have a lot of things to sort in the coming weeks" she sounds sad "Thank you I have really had a lovely evening"

"So have I" Quick Christian say something "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know Mr Grey, will you ask?" she smiles and is gone.

Damn, damn, damn you fool Grey, why didn't you just ask if you could see her again.

With the evening over and the various organisations beginning the tidying up process, I get a glass of water, say goodnight to my parents and Mia, I don't see Elliot anywhere so I am guessing he has gone already so I climb the stairs, drop my tuxedo on the floor before heading to a much needed shower and my bed.

The morning sunlight feels most unwelcome, it has disturbed me from a very sexy dream I was having about Ana but I reluctantly get up, wash and dress myself before going to the breakfast room where Mom has laid out a huge spread including continental meats and spreads, croissants, scrambled egg, toast and jam, coffee, tea and juice. I take a small selection and some juice before sitting at the bar. Mia enters a short while later followed by Elliot.

"Morning Elliot, morning Mia" I say as brightly as I can muster.

"Morning Christian, so tell me, what did you think of Ana yesterday? Elliot, you seemed pretty taken with Kate, do I detect some dating possibilities here?"

"NO!" Elliot and I both say in unison.

"Oh you guys are just so boring" She grabs a croissant and disappears out into the garden.

"Do you have a busy week this coming week Elliot?" I say trying to start some sort of conversation that doesn't involve Steele Racing, NASCAR, Ana or Kate.

"Yeah, big job just starting not far from here actually, should keep me busy for 2 months which is great" he replies with slight terseness in his voice.

"That's really great Elliot" I smile.

"And Mom is pleased because I said I can drop in for lunch or dinner occasionally" he adds.

"Mom will love that" she will be absolutely ecstatic to see Elliot a little more even if it is for a short length of time.

"Anyways, I am heading home now, do you need a lift back into town?" I ask.

"No thanks, I have my car here" Elliot declines my offer.

"Take care bro and see you soon" I gently thump his arm on the way out.

"Laters!" I hear Elliot mumble, I guess he is still mad at me. I say my goodbyes to everyone else and then head home to prepare for the following weeks meetings.

Monday morning is even less welcome and I literally drag myself out of bed, into the shower and dress for the day. Andrea hands me some papers on arrival and the packed schedule for the day. Oh good, I have 30 minutes for lunch, fantastic…not!

I switch on the computer system, log in and check my e-mails, clearing out 50 trash messages as I go. The intercom buzzes…

"Mr Grey, your 9 o'clock appointment has arrived, shall I send him in?" Andrea asks.

"Yes please do Andrea and coffee when you have a moment"

The door opens and Andrea shows in my appointment.

"Hello Mr Grey"

"Good morning Ray"


	6. Chapter 6

"This is an unexpected pleasure Mr Grey"

"As I said in my e-mail, I have been thinking a little more about your team but I have some conditions that would have to be agreed before anything is signed"

"Ok, what are your terms?"

"I would like to buy 50% of Steele Racing; I estimate that to be $40 million although I will defer to your knowledge and if you agree, please could you provide me with the precise figure. I would need quarterly income vs expenditure reports. I would require the team name to be changed to Grey Steele Racing or GSR. I will also initially sponsor the team fully but the search for new sponsors must continue. I would have unlimited access to the team in practice or on race days, I will give you advance notice of our intention to attend and if it is for whatever reason inconvenient I would expect you to tell me so but the overall running and decision making will stay with you, I have no experience running a NASCAR team and I don't really want to, to be blunt. One last thing which would be totally at your discretion, my brother Elliot is rather keen about NASCAR and he would be absolutely indebted to you if he could have a ride around the circuit once in a while"

"Well, err, I, err don't know what to say Mr Grey" Ray looks stunned.

"Obviously you will need to think about this particularly as I have sprung this on you suddenly" I smile.

"Yes, err thank you, when would you like an answer by?" he asks.

"When you are ready Mr Steele"

"Thank you Mr Grey" he stands and offers his hand and I shake it and he leaves the office.

I feel a little tingle of hope that I shall meet Ana again even if she is under a car in dirty oil covered overalls, her beauty will shine through all that, in fact I find it kind of sexy.

I am very distracted for the rest of the day and I keep checking my cell and computer for any reply from Ray but it doesn't come, not that I should be surprised, I did spring it on him rather suddenly and it's a hell of a lot to think about. I am sure he has team lawyer and the team will need an input too, it's a huge proposal to contemplate.

I lay in bed that evening trying to picture Elliot face when I hopefully tell him Ray and I have struck a deal to be partner's in NASCAR racing, it will be priceless and if Ray agrees to Elliot getting a ride on occasions I think Elliot will implode-literally!

The next morning a message comes through that Ray would like to discuss my proposal with his lawyer and my department the following day at 10am. I reply back in agreement and proceed to tell Andrea to cancel anything between 10am and 2pm to allow enough time to talk and with any luck, finalize a contract. I call the head of my legal department to my office so I can brief him on what has been discussed so far. My team are quite used to me springing random projects on them but even Chris, the head of the legal department looks surprised when I tell him my proposal. He disappears after about half an hour of me telling him what I think and I have asked him to come back to me by 6pm this evening with a plan.

I am clock watching all day, driving myself nuts. I have never been like this about a deal before and I think the only reason is because of Ana, the long and short of it is I want to see her again, not that buying into a racing team is the only way to meet her again but it gives me lots of opportunities to visit the garage and follow the team around the country. Oh boy I am going to be a wreck by the end of the day, a 'scotch on the rocks' would go down very smoothly right now but I have to remain clear headed.

Chris comes back to the office at 5.30pm with a bundle of papers and I decide to take them home to review. I ask Chris to meet me in the office at 9am with any other relevant members of staff to iron out any creases before Mr Steele arrives at 10am. Chris leaves and I head home, Gail has cooked a delicious pot roast, I eat it while flicking through the documents but I don't really taste it, I am too distracted. Chris has put together a good contract with all the necessary details and I feel optimistic that good things will happen tomorrow.

After a restless few hours, I get up and play my piano, Mom taught me to play when I was 8 years old and I picked it up very easily. It soothes my soul, calms my temper, after about an hour of playing I go back to bed and sleep until the alarm blasts the morning radio show music at me, ugh, must have switched it to radio instead of to buzz. My eyes snap open though, todays the day, I could be part owner of a NASCAR team!

The team are waiting for me when I arrive this morning and it is straight down to business, all looks good and very few items are flagged for discussion. A knock at the door signals Ray arrival, he is accompanied by 2 people, a lawyer and I don't know who the other is.

I stand up to welcome Ray with a hand shake and he introduces his lawyer Dennis and the other man, Martin is responsible for promoting the team, finding sponsors and any other marketing that is needed. I offer seats for them and introduce the various members of my team.

As soon as the introductions are over the lawyers dive in, it all seems quite heated but I just sit back, listen and wait for a pause to interject if I feel the need too. The main issue seems to be how much I would be willing to sponsor

"I am happy to sponsor the team until other sponsors are found however if only say 25% is found I will continue with the other 75%. If you find sponsorship for 100% that is fine by me, if I am making an investment in this team I will not see it fail for the sake of a percentage shortfall"

"So you will sponsor the remaining shortfall if that occurs" Dennis confirms.

"Yes I will" a little more chatter goes around the table.

"Mr Grey, would you be kind enough to give us a moment alone?" Ray asks

"Of course Mr Steele" my team and I leave the room, Chris in a low voice feels the deal will not proceed but I am optimistic. After about fifteen minutes, Martin opens the door and we file back in.

"Have you made a decision Mr Steele?" I ask somewhat tentatively.

"Yes we have and we accept the terms of your proposal Mr Grey"

Ray looks visibly relieved that the process is over and that he will be able to concentrate on developing the team and its drivers.

"Thank you Mr Steele, I look forward to a lucrative business partnership" I offer my hand again and Ray shakes it with a little more enthusiasm now.

"I suppose the first thing I will do is forward some new logos for the team; I'd like Grey Steele Racing to be the main with GSR for smaller areas, maybe fresh start, fresh colours? You must come down to the track again soon, see if we can't get you taking a lap around in the car" he laughs like the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders.

"That sounds like a good place to start. I would appreciate a list of all scheduled practice sessions and when and where the racing is happening this season. I think Elliot maybe interested in attending some, where his work allows him too and perhaps I will join him from time to time but any other queries or help you need, please don't hesitate to call"

So with the paperwork signed, the lawyers checking and double checking I am now officially part owner of a NASCAR team. Once Ray and the others have left I almost skip back to my office, Andrea looks at me as if I am one can short of a six pack, the goofy grin must be giving me away as I don't smile like that very often.

"Please can you get my brother on the line Andrea?"

"Of course Mr Grey" and I retreat into my office to await the call.

The phone indicates he is on the line…

"Elliot bro, how are you?" I say cheerfully

"Blimey, you hit the happy pills this morning, what's happened?" he says.

"You are always so cynical Elliot, it's a fine day to become part owner of a NASCAR team" I await the reaction.

"Ok so just another big deal you…you did what?!" I hear him coughing at the other end of the phone.

"I now own half of Steele racing" I proudly say and I hear coughing again.

"How?" Elliot croaks back.

"It's called a business deal Elliot" I laugh

"Oh ha-ha, so when did you get back in contact with Ray then?"

"Last week, I had been thinking about it since I said no and…"

"This is to do with his daughter isn't it?"

"Well I would be lying if I said that it wasn't" I hear him scoff "however Elliot, if you are a good boy you can have more rides around the circuits and we will follow the team around the country watching races if our schedules allow"

"Are you being serious Christian?" Elliot quietly asks.

"Very, it's agreed with Mr Steele and in the contract that has been signed today"

"No way! That is awesome bro, I don't know what to say but…here come the Grey brothers NASCAR, you had better watch out!" he laughs and I am glad he is in a better mood now.

"I would value your input regarding a new logo for the team, we have agreed on Grey Steele Racing or GSR for short but artistic design is much more up your street so I will let you know when the samples are over and we can look at them together" I ask him.

"Really, you want my input?" Elliot starts to cough again.

"Well it was you, who put me up to this project so only fair for you to be included as much as possible, if you want?"

"I am totally in bro, just let me know when and where and I will be there" he is absolutely thrilled.

"Will do Elliot, now I must go finish some work, catch you later"

"Bye"

I smile as I sigh, I think Elliot's enthusiasm is rubbing off on me and I am quite excited but the thought of seeing Ana again is at the forefront of my mind so I dial Ray's number and ask if I can come down to the track soon. He tells me the next practice session is tomorrow starting at 10am and I am more than welcome to come along. Fantastic I say to myself and I keep my fingers crossed that Ana will be there.

"Andrea, please move tomorrow's appointments, I will not be in the office all day"

"Yes Mr Grey"

I rub my hands together with glee, I message Taylor to let him know what is going on tomorrow and that I require him and Sawyer again. Should I get Ana some flowers? Or would that look too obvious? Hmm maybe not this time just in case she is not there…


	7. Chapter 7

10am can't come soon enough; I dress casually but a little more wisely than last time as I came home very dirty. At 9.30am Taylor calls to say they are ready to go. The traffic is awful this morning and I abhor being late however we reach the stadium only 15 minutes late. Security is waiting and gives us visitors badges again before escorting us over to the garage. I can see a car already out on the track taking full advantage of the practice time.

Ray Steele rushes over, enthusiastically shakes my hand and proceeds to introduce me to everyone in the garage but no Ana in sight, I feel really disappointed.

Ray asks me if I want to see anything particular and I was tempted to say his daughter but didn't think that would go down very well. I shake my head and reply that just observing would be fine unless I was getting in the way.

I watch Dale drive around the circuit, he looks good but I am no expert, I hear the chief mechanic call car number 25 to come into the pits, I watch it finish the lap and pull off into the pit lane.

"Hello Mr Grey" I spin around and see Dale standing next to me offering his hand.

"Oh Err hello Dale" I mumble weakly shaking his hand feeling confused.

"Hey Steeley, nice laps out there, you are really getting the feel of the car" Dale comments.

I turn around to see a helmeted figure walk towards where we are standing.

"But I thought you were Steeley" I say to Dale.

"Me? No" he laughs.

"Well hello Christian, so nice to see you again" as the helmet comes off I see a cascade of blonde hair fall around her shoulders and Ana is standing in front of me.

I stand staring for a moment just converting oxygen to carbon dioxide, looking like a goldfish opening and closing my mouth. Seriously not cool Christian!

"You're Steeley?" I eventually engage my brain to say something.

"Yes I am" her sweet voice says.

"You never told me you were a racing driver" I still am shocked at seeing her in a fire retardant racing suit.

"You never asked" she counters quickly with a smile.

"Isn't it too dangerous for you?" by the look on her face I know she is pissed off.

"Why is it too dangerous for me and not anyone else? Are you saying that because I am a woman? I didn't have you down as a total chauvinist Mr Grey but perhaps I was wrong"

"No I err was just…"

"If you are suggesting that because I am a woman then I suggest it would be wise to rethink your agreement with my Dad. I race, I am good at it and no one, least of all you Mr Grey is going to change that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" I say

"I need to change, get under the car and adjust the rear suspension, if you will excuse me" she walks off toward the offices.

Damn Grey, stupid thing to say, you have really pissed her off now. I stand feeling slightly awkward knowing most of the garage heard out exchange of words and I can feel a few disapproving looks being thrown my way.

"I see you have met Steeley, my daughter" Ray interrupts the silence and I am actually pleased he has.

"Yes, in actual fact I met Ana at the weekend, my Mother holds a charity ball every year and we bumped into each other" I don't feel like sharing that I 'won' her in the bachelorette auction.

"She is quite feisty especially when she is vilified for driving a race car. She has worked hard to get here, believe me if she wasn't a decent driver with a bright future she would not have got a place on the team and of course she wouldn't listen to me, her father, when I said was she sure she wanted to progress" he chuckles "I had Ana in one ear pleading with me to let her drive and her Mother in the other ordering me not to let her drive"

"It must have been hard" I can't think of anything else to say

"It was, her Mother hasn't really spoken to me properly since" he chuckles again.

Ana returns in a white t-shirt and short dungarees and trainers, she has put her hair up in a ponytail. She still has the slightly 'dirty' face from doing the laps earlier but I find that actually quite sexy. My God what is this woman doing to me?! I have been constantly horny since the weekend but am not really interested in calling my sub over for a session since I met Ana.

"Still here I see Mr Grey, have you reconsidered your earlier view?"

Damn she has caught me off guard again. What's wrong with me?

"Ana please don't scare off our new partner; everyone is entitled to have an opinion" Ray talks to her.

"He would be wise to keep those opinions to himself" she retorts loud enough for me to hear.

I want to fuck this woman, she's astute, confident, obviously loyal and smart and I like it!

She glances over at me whilst putting on some safety glasses and gloves before she lies down on a mechanics trolley and disappears under her car.

Ray invites me into his office and shows me some preliminary designs for the new team logo.

"These are an excellent start, who does your designing?" I ask.

"Well actually Ana does" Ray looks a little embarrassed.

"You certainly have a very talented daughter, would you mind if I show these to my brother? He has a great eye for detail and I would like his input"

"Not at all Mr Grey, it's always good to have a second pair of eyes for these things" he smiles warmly.

"That's wonderful and please, call me Christian"

"I will Mr G…Err Christian"

"I will leave you in peace but I will be back with the logo drawings"

"Good to see you again Christian" we shake and I walk out of the office toward the car that Ana is working under.

"Goodbye Miss Steele" I say tentatively

She slides out from under the car but doesn't get up "Goodbye Mr Grey" she smiles unfortunately it doesn't reach her eyes. I walk out with a bad feeling I have blown any chance of getting to know her better.

In the car on the way home I call Elliot…

"Hey Christian, what's up?"

"Hi Elliot, I have got some preliminary logo designs here and I would like you to cast your eye over them"

"Are you serious bro?"

"Of course I am, you are good at designing and things, you about this evening?" I hope he is.

"Sure, about 8pm?" Elliot suggests.

"Good, see you later" The line goes dead.

I indicate to Taylor that we need to stop at a store, Elliot is a beer drinker unlike me, I appreciate a fine wine or spirits. I also ask him to pick up some hand cooked sea salted crisps and I have a longing for wasabi peas, garlic stuffed olives and macadamia nuts.

Elliot arrives promptly at eight; I have already spread the designs over the table.

"Beer bro?" I ask

"That would be great after the day I have had" he slumps into a chair, kicks off his shoes, lays back and sighs.

"Anything I can help with?" I ask

"No thanks though, just a supply and timing issue but it is pissing me off"

He clicks open his beer and takes a deep drink, I can see him visibly relax after a few moments.

"Ok, let's see these designs then" he shuffles through the papers "These are great, really detailed. Who drew them?"

"Ana"

"She is a talented lady" Elliot smiles at me.

"You have no idea Elliot"

"What do you mean?"

"She is also Steeley" I say

"Who is stee…oh! You mean Ana is Steeley the racing driver?" his face looks a little like mine did.

"Yep, she is feisty, hot and I think I totally screwed up any chance of getting to know her better"

"That is awesome bro! Women NASCAR drivers are rare but oh, let me guess, you said something about it being dangerous?" he roars with laughter.

"It just slipped out" Elliot is curled up laughing with tears rolling down his face "It's not funny bro, what am I going to do? She pretty much blanked me afterwards"

"You have got some major sucking up to do; I would go back to the track with a modest bouquet of flowers, a bottle of wine and two glasses, apologize and if that doesn't work the get down on your knees and beg" he starts laughing again, I lob a couple of macadamia nuts at him in retaliation.

"Shit, this is going to be awkward" I say "I can use the designs as a talking point so come on Elliot, help me out here"

"Ok, ok, right, this is good but it doesn't fit right with your image, not that one, not that one, this is perfect though, it's simple but the way it flows is eye catching especially when it's on the side of the car. What colours were you thinking?"

"I think her car should be silver with steel grey logos that way it all ties in nicely. I do appreciate other sponsors when they are found will be different colours"

"Boy you are smitten" Elliot says but this time without laughing "She will not give up racing, you do know that don't you?"

"I could tell by her reaction that she would not and I think she has shunned a lot of people for thinking the same as me" I say truthfully "However I can at least ensure the car has the maximum safety features, it doesn't sit well with me though"

"You can't have control and that bugs you doesn't it?" Elliot reads me very well at times.

"It makes me nervous" I admit.

"You cannot control everything that comes into your life Christian, life just isn't like that"

"I know but…"

"Just go to her and apologize, see what her reaction is and take it from there" Elliot suggests.

"I will have to otherwise I will drive my-self crazy"

"Do it soon bro"

I find my feet making their way down to the circuit the very next day; I couldn't leave the office until late afternoon. The track security team have organised an all access security pass for Taylor, Sawyer and I which means we no longer need to be escorted everywhere but we were reminded to pay attention wherever we go.

Taylor and Sawyer remain outside the GSR garage while I go inside to see who is still about. I pass a couple of mechanics leaving for the day and the rest of the garage appears empty. Damn, why couldn't she just be…

"Hello Christian, back so soon?" Ana's voice and body slide out from under the car. She is wearing not quite as much clothing as yesterday and she has a streak of oil smudged across her face. I want to go over and kiss her face, everything.

"Yes, I just wanted to apologize for my comment yesterday and make sure you understand my reasons for saying what I did"

She stands up, wiping her hands on an oily rag and motioning to the office.

"I brought you these by way of an apology and wonder if you would care to join me" I offer the flowers before getting the wine and glasses out.

"This is a new way of apologising and I like it" Ana sips at the wine "Hmm this is lovely.

"I also wanted to say how impressed my brother and I were with your logo sketches, he was very complimentary about this one" I show her the drawing we would like to use.

"That's one of my favourites too" she smiles.

"Ana, I want you to understand I feel uncomfortable in situations I can't control"

"We all feel a little that way Christian but that's part of the thrill of racing that I love so much, every turn, every pit stop is different and sometimes you have a split second to react" she looks so captivated when she talks about racing.

"I like to know what is happening and when down to the minute if I can, I prepare for things so I don't get sideswiped by any surprises.

Ana stands up, comes around the desk and sits in front of me.

"So I guess this will take you by surprise then…"


	8. Chapter 8

She leans in towards me and tenderly presses her lips against mine, I am totally shocked and it takes me a while to realise what she is doing and to respond back. She presses harder and this time I am ready, I slip my tongue into her mouth, she groans and I am getting really aroused, I grab her pony tail and pull her head back slightly to expose her neck. I nibble behind her ear lobe while she is unbuttoning my shirt. The kiss begins to intensify, I can feel my heart and breathing starting to race and Ana's face is flushed, I push my hand up her t-shirt and run my hand over her well rounded, soft but pert breasts.

I am really beginning to think this could go further when she stands up, straightens her clothing and says…

"Well I think that concludes our meeting tonight Mr Grey, it's been very informative"

She turns and walks out of the office and I am left, dishevelled, absolutely horny, sweaty, hard, disappointed and confused. What was that all about? I have to wait for a few minutes so I don't reveal my huge boner to anyone before I can leave then I gather up the designs and head home.

After a shower and as I lie in bed I begin to analyse what exactly happened this evening. I must think for at least an hour but still come to the same conclusion- I have absolutely no idea what happened. She came on to me starting with a kiss but didn't back off when I initiated more, she was aroused as was I and then she gets up and leaves. My problem is I haven't had much experience with 'normal dating', first Elena and then a whole host of subs have come and gone but I have never felt like this with a woman. She intoxicates me, challenges me and awakens me whenever we meet and I so want to fuck her.

I awake in an extremely bad mood, Taylor takes the first wave of annoyance from me when we hit traffic on the way to the office. Andrea is waiting as she always does with the day's schedule which is incredibly busy due to me changing things around to go to the racing track.

"Fuck Andrea, did you have to put them all in on the same day?"

"Yes Mr Grey"

"Fuck, I see I have half a hours lunch, well I want a sandwich and coffee from that new deli that opened on the corner at 1.30pm sharp" I turn and storm into the office, slamming the door behind me.

Andrea must have put the 'do not disturb' vibe out as I am uninterrupted for all of the morning until she brings my sandwich in. The smell of coffee excites my taste buds and slips down very smoothly along with the sandwich.

The first meeting is a progress update on two contracts in the pipeline. I get frustrated half way through and shout at the whole team for being lazy and incompetent for not closing the deal weeks ago. I am furious at myself for allowing Ana to infiltrate my mind and making me crazy. I excuse myself from the remainder of the meeting, return to my office and splash what feels like a whole basin of water over my face to try and clear my head.

My next meeting is for preliminary walk through of purchasing a business with the CEO of the company, that goes smoothly and I leave conference room 2 and go straight in to room 3 for a financial and HR update.

I finish the last meeting at 4.30pm, my irritability has subsided a little but my horniness has reached frustrating levels. In a moment of testosterone induced haze I walk out of the office waving goodbye to a confused Andrea and ask Taylor to drive me to the stadium. He does as I ask, as always without question and twenty minutes later we arrive at the stadium.

I hurry out of the car without waiting for Taylor or Sawyer; they quickly arrive at my side looking slightly flushed at the sudden change of protocol from me and the 100 yard dash to catch up to where I am. Inside the circuit I immediately go to the garage and hope that Ana is there. The back door is closed but I hammer loudly and wait, listening for any sign of anyone. I am about to give up when a bolt draws back and Ana's face appears around the door.

I catch my breath momentarily when I see her face, the way her hair falls down over her shoulders and her soft voice as she welcomes me.

"This is a surprise Christian, how can I help you?" she asks, my dick is twitching and I swear she is trying to make me sweat.

"I wanted to discuss the logo with you some more" Jeez Christian, is that the best you can come up with?

I ask Taylor and Sawyer to wait outside or go have a look around a little to pass the time.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" she asks, she licks her lips slowly and seductively and I am horny as hell.

"Well yes as a matter of fact there is" two can play at this game Ana "I was very disappointed at where our meeting finished yesterday so I have come to see if that disappointment could be turned around?"

I move toward her, slowly backing her in to the wall whilst unbuttoning my jacket.

"I am very sorry you were disappointed, now if only I could find a way to turn that around to leave you feeling satisfied" she pants at me.

"I would be very interested in your interpretation" I slip my jacket off and throw it on the desk chair, my trousers are feeling incredibly uncomfortable and I need to do something soon.

I back Ana all the way into the wall and our lips meet, frantically, hungrily and with uncontrollable passion. Her fingers pull my shirt from the waistband of my trousers and she starts to undo the buttons. Her soft hand brushes my chest as she moves to free my hard cock from my trousers. I pull her t-shirt over her head revealing her unrestrained breasts, I lean in and lick her nipple, she groans and I nearly come undone. Her trousers take little persuasion to be removed and I see her beautiful body, I run my hands seductively up and down over her buttocks before hooking my finger in her thin, lacy panties that are barely covering her and in one swift movement they are on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

With that I lift her and plunge deep into her, god I need this, she is infuriating, beautiful, smart and exactly what I need.

After a few moments of intense fucking, I move her over to the desk, bend her over and plunge in for a second time, grabbing her hips and slamming in; she is panting and moaning which spurs me on more.

She then stands up, turns around and pushes me into the office chair before straddling me, I feel I am deep inside, she gyrates and bounces on top of me before restraining my arms and holding them above my head thrusting her breasts in my face, smothering me in delicious flesh that I lick and nibble. She is getting close; I feel her tensing and gripping me tighter with every thrust before she finally climaxes, I follow shortly afterward, groaning with every spurt of my seed. She collapses down on me panting and sweating then carefully climbs off my lap, leaning back against the desk.

"I hope that was more satisfactory for you Mr Grey?" Ana pants at me.

"Yes, thank you, I feel that was much more agreeable Miss Steele"

As I am pulling up my trousers I hear voices drawing closer.

"That's my Dad!" Ana's eyes are wide with horror.

"Fuck, get dressed quickly" the last thing I want is for Ray to know I have just had sex with his daughter.

"Good evening Mr Taylor, Mr Sawyer"

"Good evening Mr Steele; how are you?" Taylor buys us a few precious seconds more.

"I am very well, thank you" Ray replies.

The door clicks and Ray walks in.

"I think this is the best design overall, Elliot thought this could be altered but we still came back to this one" I pretend to be discussing the new logo and fortunately Ana seems to fall in with my idea.

"That's my favourite too, good choice, I think with everyone's approval this will be the one" She states.

"Ah I see you have decided then" Ray has walked over to the desk and is offering his hand to shake which I duly do.

"Yes Daddy, Christian thought it would be polite to discuss them with me as I drew them"

Ray smiles, checks the logo choice and gives it his approval and with that I stand up, wish them both a good night and hastily as possible, leave the garage.

Back in the car I feel flustered, rushed but lucky to have not been caught.

"Fuck" I exclaim as I look down and realise I have buttoned my shirt up incorrectly. Oh I hope Ray didn't notice; he didn't show it if he did.

I am enjoying a soak in the shower when it also hits me that in my horny state I didn't check about contraception, I didn't wear a condom, Shit! I know I am clean because I insist on being tested and I insist my subs are too but I know nothing about this girl and I was stupidly lead by my dick rather than my head.

I toss and turn in bed; I obviously need to approach her about this but considering her reaction when I commented about NASCAR being dangerous, I will need to pick my words carefully this time. I must get an NDA drawn up and soon.

I check my e-mails and find a practice and racing schedule from Ray in my in box. I glance through, they tour all over the country so unless I can follow, my time with Ana will be limited. I will forward the schedule to Andrea and see how it fits with my other commitments; I will also pass it on to Elliot for him to decide which ones he is available for. Sleep takes me eventually but I dream about Ana and our liaison, how Ray walked in, caught us mid fuck, threw me out and tore up the contract, ordered me out of the stadium and never to see his daughter again. I wake in a cold sweat and vow to be much more vigilant in the future.

I am already planning my next visit to the stadium on my way to work, the trouble is I am getting behind at the office; meetings can't keep being shifted to accommodate my personal life so I tell myself no further visits during work hours of course, unless it is strictly business related.

Andrea knocks and hands me my schedule for the next month. Fortuitously I can attend most of the practice sessions and all of the races. I ask Andrea to phone the airport to ensure that maintenance is up to date on Charlie Tango and The Falcon as I will need both depending on where each race is being held.

I glance at my watch, its 11.20am already but I still have 40 minutes until the first meeting of the day. I open up the file and read where we are with this takeover. Andrea buzzes …

"Yes Andrea"

"Mr Grey, I have someone here wishing to speak to you but has no appointment"

"Who is it Andrea?"

"Miss Steele"

"Please send her straight in"…


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Miss Steele, this is unexpected, is everything alright?" I indicate for her to take a seat at my desk.

"Yes, well no really" she looks rattled; shit I hope this isn't about last night.

"How can I help?" I nervously await her reply.

"I wanted to talk to you about the last couple of days" fuck I knew it "I erm; oh this is more difficult than I thought it was going to be"

"Just say it, whatever is on your mind" May as well get it over and done with quickly I think to myself.

"Ok, I don't want you to think I am some sort of a cheap slut, I am not in the habit of falling into bed with any guy that comes along, I mean I am no angel but there is just something about you that intoxicates me, I feel this draw toward you, I find you sexy and mystical and I want to find out much more about you" she has cast her eyes down.

I take her hand and pull her to stand up before gently kissing her lips "Ana, I am no angel either, there is a lot of things you have no idea about and those things need to be discussed in detail however I need you to sign a NDA before we can go any further" I gulp, waiting for the explosion.

"What's a NDA?" she looks puzzled.

"It stands for Non-disclosure agreement" I wave the copy I had made to her.

Without reading it she says "so basically it stops me from telling anyone about anything you do or say or we do together, right?"

"Yes, I have to protect myself"

"What about my protection? If I sign this, it protects you but what about me? What's to say you wouldn't blab about me? I know my career isn't as high profile as yours but I still wouldn't want certain things to be made known to the media" reluctantly I admit she has a point

"I would have one drawn up for you" Did I really just say that!

"Hmm, that sounds reasonable, have dinner with me tonight, 8pm at Ghirardelli's and we can exchange contracts then if we are both satisfied" the suggestive look that she gives me awakens my groin.

"I will pick you up at…" I start

"That's ok I can get there, see you at eight" and she is gone, I am horny as hell and now have to draw up a gagging contract for myself, this is turning into an interesting but strange day.

I spend a few moments on my contract changing names and a few details so it refers to me rather than a sub and then I have to continue my working day.

I am home by 6.30pm, showered and ready by 7pm and spend the next half an hour pacing the bedroom floor. I really don't know what to expect from tonight, I know what I would like but I can't count on having sex with Ana every time we meet, can I?

Taylor pulls the Audi up to the entrance of Ghirardelli's, it's one of the swanky restaurants in town, you can have your car parked for you but I have Taylor so no need. The canopy stretches from the kerb to the front door with red carpet adorning the pavement. The car door is opened by a doorman and I step out, I see a group of hard core paparazzi waiting so I hurry into the restaurant but before I can be approached by a seating hostess I hear the throaty roar of a Chevy Corvette ZR1 pulling up to the kerb, I turn to see a bright yellow older model, 2011 I think but in immaculate condition however the thing of most interest to me is who steps out of the car.

Ana, in tight black trousers that show off her long legs, blue cami top and pink heels, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders, she carries a matching purse and light shawl. The camera's click and flash, reporters begin to shout and yell to get her attention, she briefly waves, smiles and bounces inside the door.

"Hello Ana" I kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Hello Christian"

"That's some car you have" I say as we are escorted to our table in a secluded part of the restaurant.

"I thought you might appreciate her, well I call her Penny, sadly I cannot claim ownership. One of the pit guys owns her but allows me a drive once in a while. My real car is much less glamorous"

The drinks waiter comes over and I order a bottle of 29 Bollinger for us both.

"That's a fine champagne" Ana comments "Are you trying to impress me or get me drunk?"

"Neither" I respond but I blush slightly and hide behind the menu.

The waiter has come over to take our order "What do you fancy?" I ask.

"Well I thought that was obvious" she says and winks at me "otherwise I will have Asparagus Crespelle to start, followed by Chicken, pancetta and bean stew with Sage"

"Hmm that sounds good, I will have the same" I take Ana's menu and hand them back to the waiter.

"So have you got your contract then?" Ana says "let's just sort this, and then we can relax and talk"

I take a larger sip of champagne, I feel totally out of my depth with this woman. She is not afraid to take the lead, speak her mind and be sexually aggressive.

"Ok, anything you would like to clarify" I ask really hoping it will be straight forward.

"Yes, to recap, I cannot talk to anyone about my err liaisons with you, not even my most trusted friend?"

"Who is your most trusted friend?"

"Kate Kavanagh, you met her at the charity ball"

"Kavanagh Media Kate? Absolutely not, she works for a news corporation, one slip and we could be all over the papers, I can't tolerate that" My mouth is running away with me again.

"Well if that is the case then I will say goodnight and goodbye" No!

"No wait Ana; don't you see why I have to insist that?"

"Not really Christian, we could be photographed here tonight and splashed across the papers tomorrow without either of us opening our mouths. The press would concoct a story with no effort"

I look down at the table "You don't know me or have any idea about my lifestyle"

"I think I have some idea" Ana says but I shake my head.

"Ok look, can I stipulate you don't say anything to her for at least 6 months?" I am going soft, the champagne has reach parts no other champagne has reached before or I am totally smitten with this creature.

"You have got my attention, I find that acceptable, then I also ask you reveal nothing about me to anyone for the same length of time" she replies.

"Agreed, anything else?" please don't let there be.

"Your status as part owner of the team will serve as some cover to hide our meetings"

"Yes that's true" this is harder than negotiating a takeover bid.

"Good, then I am ready to sign" she pulls a pen out of her purse and signs the NDA, then hands me the pen to sign mine and we exchange contracts.

Our first course arrives providing a welcome distraction from contracts, the waiter tops up our glasses and the delicious food goes down very well.

"So tell me a little about yourself Ana" I start the conversation again.

"Oh there is not much to tell to be honest; my Dad left my Mom when I was small, she met Ray a year or so later and married him. He formally adopted me and he has been the only Dad I know. What about you?"

"My Mother died when I was young, I never knew who my Father was, all I remember is a succession of boyfriends who didn't appreciate a toddler hanging around and weren't very nice to me or her. Carrick and Grace adopted me when I was found clinging to my dead Mother's body and brought to the hospital where Mom works with dehydration and malnutrition, cigarette

Burn's and bruises all over me. They adopted me from there and I went from strength to strength albeit slowly in there care" I sip some champagne to try and hide how much it still affects me.

"That sounds harsh, really harsh but I am glad you found Grace and Carrick, they are lovely people" Ana consoles.

"How did you get into racing?" I change the topic quickly.

"I did a degree in mechanical engineering, worked for a while but when Dad got an opening for a test driver I jumped at the chance, I always raced as a child and young adult but I had to step back a little to study but then got back into it and here we are, me racing and you part owner" she giggles.

"Yes, it's quite a change for me; I never considered racing until Elliot came to me with your Dads proposal"

"Dad would have been absolutely devastated if you hadn't stepped in; he has put blood, sweat and tears literally into the team, he so wants to make it a success"

"I did get that impression when we first met, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders" I say.

The waiter clears our plates away before the main course arrives; we silently eat for a while, like we are both gathering our thoughts before talking again.

"Are you coming to the first race of the season?" Ana asks.

"Yes I should be able to providing nothing changes on my schedule" I didn't want to say that I had cleared my schedule for every race in the season.

"That's good, you will be able to see me in action then" she beams.

I nod because I really want to say that I will be extremely nervous watching the action but I know that will provoke her.

With the main course finished the waiter offers the dessert menu…

"Hmm these all look delicious but I will have the Zabaglione with crushed Amoretti biscuits please" and I indicate the same to the waiter.

"You certainly have a good appetite Ana" I smile, one of my pet hates is fussy or picky eaters, I think that comes from going through periods of time without food in my younger childhood.

"Well driving as I do is very challenging on the body; the G-force around the track is exhausting as is the length of time spent in the car. It becomes almost unbearable if the weather is hot, weight loss and dehydration are not uncommon in some cases"

"But you have a water supply in the car?" I feel concerned.

"Oh yes but as you can imagine, it gets warm along with the car so it isn't refreshing, just helps stop dehydration…"

I drift and notice how animated she looks and sounds as she talks about her racing, I find myself staring at her for a moment, just observing every contour of her face, her perfect lips and almond shaped eyes.

"…So that's how that works, Christian, are you alright?" Damn I missed what she was saying.

"Yes I'm fine, do you work out?"

"Yes, cardio workout, jogging and swimming, to keep up my stamina"

Dessert arrives and is promptly demolished, It's after 11pm when I signal for the bill, when it arrives I pick it up before getting my wallet and pulling out my Amex card, Ana is looking at me.

"Go Dutch?" she questions.

"It's not necessary" but the look she gives me warns not to argue so both of our cards go on the plate.

"I have had a lovely evening Christian, can I interest you in a spin in Penny?"

Ok this is an opportunity "That would be great, let me just tell my security team" I hastily message Taylor.

"Let's go" Ana is half way to the door.

Her car is brought around to the entrance; we get in and roar off leaving Taylor in the distance. After driving around for about 15 minutes she pulls into a park that over-looks the outskirts of Seattle, turns the engine off. The moonlight is bright this evening and it illuminates the car a little. She looks at me but no words pass between us then she leans over to kiss me. I respond back kissing greedily and feel instantly we are both becoming aroused, I use my left hand to un- button her trousers before sliding my hand in between her folds that are rapidly becoming wet, I use my thumb to tease her clit causing her to buck her hips and gasp in response. I pull my hand out to taste her, hmm tangy but sweet. Her hand has unzipped my trousers and released my throbbing dick, she leans over and begins sucking, licking and nibbling me, moaning in total ecstasy I grab her hair and pull her head up to kiss her before she continues.

I help her to remove her trousers and panties; I am panting looking at her body, just perfection. She swings her leg over me, lowers the back of the seat deftly and I enter her hot wet pussy. The sensation of being inside her feels so right,

"Contraception?" I mumble.

"Pill" she pants back and with that I pull up her top and bra allowing access to her breasts, her nipples are hard and in need of attention, I lick and flick my tongue over them, she squirms and writhes at my touch while grinding her hips into my groin. I slap her buttocks before using my hands to move us in unison until we both peak. Panting and sweating she falls forward to catch her breath before we disentangle ourselves…


	10. Chapter 10

Oh this girl intoxicates me; I can't get enough of her body and mind. She manages to manipulate my senses, she sends me off course, I don't think straight when she is around.

"So are you coming to Daytona on the 23rd February?" Ana says as she is straightening her clothes, she inadvertently flashes her breasts as she adjusts her top and I can feel the horniness recurring and he hardens again.

"Of course, I couldn't miss the first race of the season now could i?" I say somewhat distractedly as my pants tighten, constricting him.

"No you can't but I can also see you are not finished for the night" she looks down at my tenting trousers "do you want to come back to mine?"

"Yes but I need the address to let my security know where I am" I hate asking, sometimes I feel like a child being followed around.

"You mean your background check didn't find that out?" she winks "Sure, its 90210 Pioneer Avenue, downtown Seattle, Appt 1012" I hastily message Taylor that I will be going to this address; I see Sawyer race away I am sure to scout the area but that's fine by me.

Ana starts the engine and gives it a rev, the throaty engine roars as we pull out of the park towards her home.

It doesn't take long to get there; it's a smart complex, the gardens have been pruned and kept under control. It then hits me she shares the apartment with Kate Kavanag, the media heiress. I doubt she could afford this sort of place on her own as a driver just starting out.

"Kate out tonight?" I try to ask casually as possible, I really don't want her to be there.

"She is on assignment this week, some reporting in Canada for something, I forget. I wouldn't have invited you back here if she was" Damn she read my mind again.

We pull up in the parking lot and my mobile dings the all clear from Taylor. I hurry us inside, I am in considerable pain and I don't want us to be seen.

The apartment is comfortable, homely; lots of those womanly touches like candles and pictures that make it feel warm and inviting. I slip my jacket off and lay it over the bar stool in the kitchen. She comes up behind me, puts her arms around my chest and begins unbuttoning my shirt, her hands dance over my skin making me tingle. She frees my erection and begins stroking from behind still. She leads me to her bedroom and into the en-suite shower room, she switches the shower on and I help her remove the two items of clothing she put back on in the car. We step under the shower together, the hot water is refreshing and even more so when she uses a shower sponge to soap me all over using her hands to explore everywhere. I seize the opportunity to do the same to her. I turn her back toward me, one hand I slide down over her buttocks and find her soft fleshy folds and clit, the other hand is roaming all over her breasts, pulling her nipples until they stand to attention, I kiss her neck, across her shoulders and down her back and she visibly shudders.

She steps out of the shower and offers me a towel; I wrap it around my waist as best I can with my now throbbing dick oozing pre cum. We go into the bedroom where she spins me around to face her before pushing me down on the bed, the towels are lost pretty quickly, I can feel her damp skin up against mine and her wet hair drapes across my face and chest, driving me wild.

"Do you trust me to take care of you Christian?" she asks breathlessly and all I do in my current state is nod.

She pulls one hand above my head and secures it to the bed post by a leather strap and before I can register and protest then the other hand is anchored the same way.

"I want you to address me as mistress for rest of the evening" my eyebrows shoot up in surprise "Why Mr. Grey, I told you I was no angel and I think you are used to this to some extent" she correctly assesses.

"Yes but I am normally where you are" she glares at me "Mistress"

"Safe word!" she demands

"Yellow and Red" she coughs "Mistress" I am totally out of my depth here but at this point I couldn't care I am so turned on by her dominance over me.

The blindfold is put on and I can hear the slapping of a riding crop in her hand, she starts by teasing me up and down my inner thighs, she touches my balls and despite my best efforts no to, I come groaning and writhing. She continues to tease and slap, tease and slap until before long I am ready again.

She takes my length in her mouth, she flicks the tip with her tongue and I almost beg for her to make me come again but she continues licking and sucking, then without warning she is on top of me, I am deep inside her and she is riding me. Our breathing is ragged and fast, she takes the blindfold off me, unties my hands…

"I want you on top"

I flip her over with ease and plunge in, she wraps her legs around my waist and we move together, she is tightening and I can feel my own climax building.

"Oh yes Ana, come for me baby" and with a couple of thrusts she releases and I follow moments afterwards before collapsing on the bed next to her, sweating and out of breath.

We lay still for a few moments to catch our breath before she turns on her side toward me, smiling; she traces her finger over my chest and abdomen before falling asleep.

The clock shows 4.45am when I wake, Ana is still asleep, I take a moment to watch her, she is lithe, her skin is smooth with some light freckles, perfectly rounded buttocks, she has a small scar on her right hip…

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" her eyes open and she smiles "Morning, what time is it?"

"5am" I reply.

"Ugh, too early, go back to sleep" her eyes close again; I rest back against the pillows and actually fall asleep again.

A while later I feel aware of someone watching me "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" I say as I open my eyes.

"Touché" she replies, she is holding a breakfast tray with tea and toast which is very welcome, the exertion of the previous evening has made me hungry.

My cell bleeps "Fuck is that the time?" I hastily throw my clothes on and Ana looks at me in amazement

"What's the hurry? Never been late before?" he eyes twinkle as she teases me.

"Meeting, 30 minutes shiiiiit" my leg gets caught in the waist of my trousers and I fall back onto the bed. Ana takes full advantage of my predicament to straddle me and grind her hips into my pelvis

"Pull a sickie" she breathlessly pants and oh god she is so hot and horny. I grab my cell, reel off a not coming into work message to Andrea and a similar one to Taylor before disappearing under the sheets again….

We resurface a couple of hours later, hit the showers and order some food.

"You are a very bad influence on me Ana" I smile.

"Ditto, I missed practice this morning, if you hadn't fallen back on the bed earlier I may well have let you go but you left me no option but to continue to ravish you" she giggles and it's sexy, sweet and arousing.

I try to ignore my twitching dick.

"Hmm I seem to be causing you more disruption" she glances at my cock "I can't wear you out all in one day" I gulp.

I glance at my watch, 3.45pm "I have to go"

"I suppose I should get to the track too, still chance for a lap or two before they close the stadium" we put our coats on, she grabs her keys and we leave her apartment.

She leans in and kisses my cheek before roaring off to the stadium and I get in the Audi for Taylor to drive me home.

Sitting in the office reading through e-mails and catching up what I missed today, my mind wanders to the last 24 hours, I am still confused by Ana, she is a vixen that is not afraid to be sexually aggressive and yet she has the sweetest demeanour on the outside. We had the most incredible sex marathon and I still don't think she realises the effect she has on me. I so want to see her again and soon.

The next day I am in the office by 8am, Andrea gave me an odd look when I arrived, I have never taken a sick day before so it does appear strange I suppose. I bury myself in contracts trying to forget the images of Ana's body writhing and panting on top of me. FUCK! Get a grip Christian.

Daytona is only a few days away, I need to make flight arrangements and I need to speak to Elliot to see if he wants a ride. I pick up the phone…

"Hello bro, how's it going?"

"Good Elliot thanks, you?"

"Looking forward to the first race; how's Miss Steele?"

"Fine Elliot, so you want a ride?"

"In The Falcon? Totally bro" he laughs.

"Ok I will let you know what time to be at the airport"

"Great, gotta go, speak soon" the line goes dead.

I phone the airport and arrange for the plane to be fully fuelled, stocked and ready to go, the flight will leave at 7.00pm on Saturday and it's approximately a 7 hour flight weather dependant. The plane has a sleeping area and we can stay on the plane until we are ready to go. We want to be there in plenty of time to see the garage pre-race and Ana of course before finding a good viewing area. I phone Elliot back and give him the details, he is beside himself with excitement again but it is nice to see him excited, he really works very hard, although he rejected my offer of financial help a little while ago, I understand the reasons why but it would have eased things for him a little but I respect him immensely.

As the day draws to a close I have been fighting the idea of texting Ana and I finally lose the battle

ME: Hey Ana, how was practice? Have booked plane to travel to Daytona. Miss you.

ANA: Hi Christian, practice was ok, need to work on a few things before the race. Miss you too.

ME: Be careful, are you free tonight?

ANA: I would love to but I have a team meeting in 30 minutes and need to get the garage packed up as the cars and equipment have to hit the road to make it on time.

ME: Oh I understand, what about tomorrow?

ANA: I have to travel with the cars otherwise I can't get there.

ME: You can fly with me on Saturday evening.

ANA: That's very sweet but I also help set the pit up before I take my scheduled practice laps to iron out any kinks with the car.

ME: So I can't see you until Sunday?

ANA: I'm afraid not but let's hope I do well so we can celebrate in style.

ME: Ok, night then x

ANA: Night Night xx

Damn I am disappointed, I need her so badly but I have to wait unless I call Victoria, Nope, bad idea, it would feel too awkward, in fact I think I will dispose of her services altogether. I will just have to enjoy my own company tonight and tomorrow and the day after, hrrummpp.

The next day I am in a foul mood, nobody disturbs me and I don't call on anyone in the office and finally Saturday arrives. I pack my bag, not that I need much but I have put a few 'extra' things in to make our next evening together much more interesting…


	11. Chapter 11

I arrive at the airport with time to spare, I sit in the small lounge provided while the final checks are being done on the plane, waiting for Elliot to arrive and then we can board and take off. He is cutting it fine as usual.

"Bro!" come's a shout from across the room; Elliot is running with a sports bag slung over his shoulder "Sorry, sorry" he bends over breathing heavily "Traffic, horrendous"

"Let's go" I pull his arm to get him moving again.

We sit down in the leather swivel seats, fasten our lap belts and settle in for the evening. Once in the air, the hostess Vera pours champagne and offers various Hors D'oeuvres. I never eat a huge meal on a plane; it just makes me feel sluggish and tired.

Elliot and I use the time to discuss everything and anything; we don't have this opportunity very often although I suspect he will be accompanying me on most of these trips. I tease him about not having a girlfriend and he retaliates by saying Ana is a friend with benefits, not that I can deny it but I hope we will become more.

After a couple of hours of almost non-stop chatting, I yawn, say goodnight and walk to the bed area. It's a single bed that is shielded from the rest of the plane, not that comfortable but better than turning up after sleeping up right in a chair, looking like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards and with a crick in your neck. I am seriously thinking about buying a bigger plane that has actual bedroom. My mind wanders to Ana and how easy it would be to get her to join the 'Mile high club' and all the delicious things I could do to her at 20,000 feet.

We have obviously landed but I didn't feel a thing, I wake feeling quite refreshed but I am eager to eat and head over to the stadium to see Ana. Vera serves a continental breakfast, I help myself to cheese, meat, bread and coffee, I don't know when food will next be available so best fill up now.

Taylor is ready with a hired SUV picked up locally, Sawyer is in the front passenger side and Elliot and I ride comfortably in the back. Getting into the stadium is hell, so many people driving and even more people walking the remaining distance that have either parked outside the area or used buses. As a part owner of a team we are entitled to park inside the stadium in an allocated car park. However that's if we can get through the mass of people first. Then the stadium security were reluctant to let us through until they spoke to Ray Steele who confirmed we were legitimate even though we had the appropriate documentation. Still, I am all for security, checking and double checking.

I hurry toward the GSR pit, it's very noisy, dirty and smelly but I am focussed on seeing Ana. As we enter the garage, I see her, she is in her fire retardant race suit but her hair is fanned around her shoulders, she has no make-up on and looks more beautiful. She looks over and smiles when she sees me but we both have to act in a restrained manner and I don't want her distracted by me or anything when she is driving around the track at crazy speeds.

"Hello again Christian" she smiles warmly but doesn't give any indication that we know each other on anything but a professional scale.

"Miss Steele, a pleasure as always" I kiss the top of her hand "Good luck today"

"Thank you" she smiles again before her race engineer takes her away for more instruction.

"Mr Grey, Mr Grey, such a pleasure to have you here today" Ray Steele comes in from out the front.

"Please call me Elliot" Elliot reaches his hand out and shakes Ray's and I do the same "Please its Christian" Ray nods

"I hope you will excuse me, as you can imagine it is a very busy day for me so I must carry on" Ray sounds apologetic.

"Of course Ray, please carry on, we don't want to be any trouble" I say honestly. Ray nods and continues on with his work.

Tim, one of the pit crew takes time out to show us a few things on the car, in the engine and inside the cage. I am amazed by the technology and man hours that go into these cars and understand why everyone cringes when things break, have mechanic failures or the cars get spun off the track.

"We have a viewing box above the garage, if you would like to see the race, please feel free to use it" Tim says pointing to a grey door.

"Thank you Tim" Elliot says "Oh how long until the race starts and what position is Miss Steele in?

"Race starts in 45 minutes and Steeley is starting in 22nd place out of 43 runners" he replies.

"That's great"

"Yes it is brilliant" Tim beams and I really get the sense that the whole team is right behind her all the way.

The car looks fantastic with the new logos, Grey Steele Racing across the bonnet and GSR on other panels. Other logos will hopefully join ours shortly. The announcer gives the 15 minute warning over the tannoy and a huge cheer goes up from around the stadium, the tension in the garage is palpable so we decide to go up to the viewing box.

As we go through the door, I hear Ana's voice behind me…

"Christian" I turn and she fling's her arms around me, fortunately we are shielded by the door and we are not far enough up the steps for anyone else to see.

"Ana, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need a good luck kiss" well who am I to disappoint? She backs me into the wall, I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me as we share a lingering passionate embrace.

"I hope that can be classed as a good luck kiss" I say.

"Hmm, I will expect some more later" she runs her hand over my crotch which is swelling considerably and then she is gone.

"What are you doing down there Christian? You are gonna miss the line-up and start" Elliot shouts from up the stairs.

"I coming" I yell back.

The two minute warning sounds over the stadium to an even bigger roar from the crowd, all the cars are lining up but my focus is on number 25 half way down the grid. A huge cheer goes up and the race has begun, everyone pulls away with no incidents. A television screen flicks in in the corner, no sound but it is displaying some facts about Daytona, each lap is 2.5 miles and they do 500 laps in this race, bad weather is predicted for this race but hopefully it will miss us and it gives the current racers positions, I for one, am glad for that as I cannot tell who is leading at times.

The race seems to be running smoothly; the announcer is keeping track of where everyone is placed, pointing out near misses and giving the occasional career history in quieter moments.

Lap 71 brings the first drama when a car loses control exiting the pit lane, he bounces across the grass but retains control however the mistake costs him a lot of places.

Elliot is on the edge of his seat, his face fixed on the racers, he is clenching and unclenching his hands, shouting the occasional 'come on!' or 'shit, that was close' and then I look at myself, I am sweating slightly and feel very fidgety, I don't think that will change until Ana crosses the finish line.

"Fucking hell!" I yell and hurry toward the glass front, lap 146 brings a pile up and I am frantically searching for Ana's car. I see it; she has not been caught up in the crash. I am not sure my heart can cope with this; I swear I have aged years in the last 20 seconds.

"Chill bro, its fine" Elliot is standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder "you care about her don't you?"

"There is just something about her Elliot"

"Whoa, blown engine" Elliot yells seeing the smoke rise into the air. I glance over the track to find Ana again and I keep my eyes firmly on her car.

"Holy shit Christian, another pile up, damn that's bad when there is only 7 laps to go" Elliot yells.

"Yeah, unlucky" I say distractedly as I am watching Ana tussle with another driver.

"Oh my god, she is off! That bastard pushed her off the track" I vehemently curse the other driver "it was deliberate, he pushed and pushed until she lost control" I watch her bouncing across the grass, into the inner track retaining wall before crawling to the pit lane.

I fly out of the box, down the stairs and into the garage

"Is she ok? He pushed her off the track, he shouldn't get away with it" I run my hand through my hair quite violently.

"Ana is fine Christian, I have spoken to her on the radio" Ray says calmly, I have to remember she is his daughter and is probably watching the race with his heart in his mouth.

"Good, but surely who ever that was should be penalized for doing that?" I say anxiously.

"No they won't, it is classed as 'rubbing' and a 'racing incident'" Ray explains but I am still fuming at the audacity of the driver. "You don't expect any of these drivers to willing give up places or allow a pass do you?"

Her battered car pulls into the garage and she exits via the window, removes her helmet, rolls down her race suit to her waist and speaks to the mechanic for a moment. I can see she looks miffed at being out of the race so close to the finish but in a moment she throws her head back and laughs at something said to her, the non-finish in the first race of the season is all but forgotten.

The announcement comes that Dale Earnhardt Jr has won the race and he is now taking his victory lap with the chequered flag waving. I have missed the finish but I don't care, I need to see Ana.

She bounces over, "Are you alright? That looked like a heavy impact" I say visually checking her arms, shoulders and face for signs of injury, when what I really want to do is take her in my arms, kiss her all over and never let her in a race car again.

"It wasn't too heavy, I have had worse. I might ache a little in the morning but I'm fine" she admits.

"Good race Ana, how did the car feel?" Ray has come over

"Not too bad Dad, a little loose at times but nothing I couldn't compensate for but I am kicking myself, I shouldn't have allowed Jimmie to manipulate me"

"It happens sweetie" he kisses her on the forehead "next time eh?" she nods.

"I guess I had better get changed and start packing up to move on" Ana smiles.

"Can I see you later?" I have to see her.

"I'm not sure, lots to do but I will text you"

"I can give you a tour of my plane, have food, some champagne, am I tempting you yet?" I almost beg.

"You have a plane?" her eyes widen

"The Falcon" I beam.

"Wow but I should have guessed you would have your own transport, I will contact you later" she waves as she walks back to the car.

Damn it woman, I don't like to be kept waiting…Elliot puts his arms around my shoulders.

"You got it bad bro…real bad" he smiles "but for what it's worth, I really like her"

I smile back because I realise he is right…


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the plane I pace the floor checking my cell every couple of minutes just to make sure I didn't miss her call or text.

"Christian, chill man, you are going to wear that carpet out. She will contact you" Elliot advises.

"Sorry" I run my hand through my hair.

"You want to come out for a beer?" I shake my head "Well I am going stir crazy in here besides if you are not coming I guess i need to give you some space then" he winks.

"Get out of here" I push his shoulder playfully "and don't forget to take Sawyer with you"

"Be lucky!" he says quickly before ducking out of the door.

About 15 minutes later my phone pings and I read a message from Ana…

ANA: Hi Christian, all good here, car passed the end of race inspection so I will come away with some points from the race even though I was 7 laps short of the finish. We are all so pleased with the result.

ME: That's fantastic news, you should all be very proud. Are you able to come over?

No reply comes, shit! She must think I am pushing and too hard. As the minutes roll past and there is no reply, I slump in the chair cursing for being too keen. I jump when my phone pings, I quickly check it…

ANA: Aren't you going to let me in? You promised me a tour, remember?"

I jump up and shout Yes! With a fist pump before hurriedly typing back…

ME: Of course I hadn't forgotten, we are in hanger number 6, come up the stairs and knock.

There is an instant knock, I open the door and there she is, in jeans, pumps and a vest top. She is holding a bottle of Dom Perignon Champagne.

"How did you find me?" I say.

"I bribed the chap on security with a blow job to tell me where you were" she giggles and my dick twitches.

"Huh?" I say confused and she starts laughing.

"Oh your face Christian" she laughs harder "I...wish" giggle "I…had" giggles again "a camera"

I think I still have a stunned look on my face as her laughter is continued and obviously begins to hurt her sides and tears roll down her cheeks.

"I don't see what's so funny" I say soberly

She tries to stop laughing and compose herself, dabs her eyes with a tissue and takes a deep breath.

"I met Taylor at the entrance and he escorted me here" she says "You looked like you believed me about the security guard" She tries not to laugh again but a few titters escape.

"Ohhhh I see, I wondered how you got here" don't I feel like an ass now I think to myself.

"Here, open this" she gives me the champagne "I am celebrating tonight"

I pop the cork, pour two glasses before I toast the team's success today and she really seems to appreciate that.

"Right, I owe you a tour" I take her hand and lead her to the cockpit, she sits in the pilot's seat and I am in the co-pilot's space. I take some time to explain some of the equipment, gauges and buttons.

"This is amazing, you can fly this?" she asks.

"Yes, although I prefer to be flown as generally this is for longer haul flights, if it's for business I need to turn up refreshed and presentable. But Charlie Tango is my baby"

"Charlie Tango?"

"My helicopter, only I fly him, I use him more for short haul or close social engagements. I love the feeling of freedom up there, no paparazzi chasing or photo's being taken and I can truly relax"

"I would love a flight sometime" she says.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure" I reply and smile.

Moving down the plane I show her the crew quarters, kitchen area and pointing out all the small but what I consider important modifications that I made when I bought the plane. She seemed impressed with the setup and indicated she would like a flight in this one as well as Charlie Tango.

We sit to continue drinking our champagne and Vera has left a few Hors D'oeuvres which we tuck into readily.

"So when and where is your next race?" I know very well where it is but I want her to talk about it.

"Why Christian, a man as organised as yourself, surely you would know?" she sips her champagne.

Damn, I keep forgetting she can read my mind, all I seem to do is make a prick of myself.

She smiles "It's at the Phoenix international speedway, Arizona on March 2nd. I really hope we can improve on today's race; I would love to be the highest placed woman NASCAR driver this year. I mean I am realistic, it's going to be a long while before a woman wins a race let alone the cup but that doesn't mean I can't give it a damn good try"

"Don't bite my head off but I still hate the fact you like such a dangerous sport" I duck slightly waiting for the backlash but I think the champagne has mellowed her a little.

"My mother feels the same, she absolutely refuses to come and watch me race, she gave Dad such a hard time when I persuaded him to let my try-out for the team. I had been racing for years but not in such high powered, male dominated areas and she hated the idea. Unfortunately it soured the already tense relationship between them"

"Must be difficult for you and them" I say.

"Things between my Mother and I were never easy, sometimes I think I remind her too much of my biological father, he was the love of her life but he walked out when I was young and she was devastated. Ray came along on the rebound; we hit it off straight away and became almost inseparable and I think she was jealous to an extent. Ray left after about 13 years and when I finished Uni, got bored of working in a corporate company I joined him here"

"I like Ray, I have much respect for him and what he does, the way he cares for his employees is admirable" I honestly say.

"Thank you, he would appreciate hearing that but enough about me, I want to know more about you" Ana smiles "I want to know how you got into the BDSM scene?"

Fuck! How would she know about that?

"I'm not into any scene" I try denial first and see what she responds with.

"Oh come on Christian, rumour has it you are quite active, remember I signed a NDA so I won't blab to anyone"

Shit, she has me by the short and curlies now!

"Oh this is really difficult for me, I err, well I had I suppose an affair with an older woman when I was fifteen and sh…"

"Fifteen!" Ana shrieks "That's abuse surely" I think she sees the strained look on my face and quietens down.

"She used sex as a weapon to get me to do better at school, rewarding me with sex when I did well or punishing me when I didn't do good" I take a deep breath "she used toys, all sorts of toys and allowed me to us them on her if I had been good" I cast my eyes down "I am not proud of what I did"

"But you were a minor, she shouldn't have touched you at all!" she is getting worked up.

"I know that now but back then I was a horny little kid who thought it was great to be getting the attention and sex of course" I admit "It wasn't until I found out she had tried it on with Elliot that I got angry and broke all contact but not before she had given me a taste of the lifestyle and I wanted to carry that on. For me its control, it's all about control"

"Didn't your parents have anything to say?" she asks

"Elena was Mom's best friend, I didn't want to sour their relationship and I was enjoying myself so I never said anything until…let's just say it was a very unpleasant time for Mom and I, Dad flipped and banned her from the house and the rest as they say is history"

"I am totally stunned that she got away with it" Ana confesses.

"Well by the time it all come out, I had built up GEH and was very successful so I didn't want my name being dragged through the courts, papers and anything else for that matter"

It's still wrong" Ana say quietly "So you still participate in the lifestyle then?"

"I have subs, I call on from time to time but I have kinda lost interest in them of late" I stare into her eyes and hope she realises it is because of her.

"But you don't visit clubs or venues?"

"No, definitely not, too much interest and I don't want people knowing my business" I explain "What about you? How did you get into the scene?"

"A former boyfriend introduced me to the lifestyle but I never got into anything hard core; I don't mind spanking, use of whips and floggers to an extent however I do like tying/binding as that's my control too but I am a switch. While I like being on top, race days are hectic and high pressure and in a race I have to make a thousand decisions a minute, knowing a wrong one could have severe consequences for me and others. At the end of the day, I just want to switch off and have someone look after my needs. I don't want to think, or analyse, just clear my mind, obey and trust my partner to take care of my needs."

"Interesting" I say with the hope I can introduce her to my playroom and soon. I pour some more champagne for us both and sit down in the seat next to her. Her face is flushed from the alcohol, she looks a little sleepy but how wrong could I be as she stands up and starts doing a strip, she is not wearing much anyway but I stand up in front of her, running my hands up and down her back, waist and sides. I use one hand to unhook her bra and allow it to fall to the floor, I cup each breast in my hands before kissing and licking around her nipples, they stand to attention very quickly and she moans at the sensation. I instantly become hard and she frees me from my trousers, they join the rest of her clothing on the floor.

My thumbs hook either side of her panties and I drop them quickly and allow my hand to explore between her legs, I rub and tease her clit, she groans and writhes at my touch, panting and saying my name which turns me on even more.

She turns; bends down onto her knees and takes my length; her tongue does such sensuous dance on my tip I have to take support from the back of a chair, I pull her back up and kiss her lips gently at first but as my need grows to be inside her my kisses become intense and passionate. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist, I lower her onto my dick but don't allow her to go all the way but I tease her opening until she begs me to fuck her.

I lay her down on the table, put one leg on each shoulder and slam into her hard, again and again, I watch her breasts move up and down with each thrust and that intensifies my urgency.

"Oh god Christian, turn me over" so in one deft move she is on her front, I grab her hips and begin thrusting, enjoying the deep penetration this position allows, I slap her buttocks one after the other and she groans with pleasure "Again, again" she pants so I oblige until she orgasms, a couple of thrusts later and I empty myself into her, grunting and panting as I do so.

I stand upright and help Ana to stand too, she is out of breath and both of us are covered in sweat. We sit back in the seats we got out of and I pour another glass of champagne, we clink glasses before refreshing ourselves with a long cool drink….


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my, is that the time?" Ana exclaims standing quickly and completely naked still "I told the boys I wouldn't be more than an hour or so"

I leap up out of my seat, I am also still naked and getting turned on again "When will I see you again Ana?"

"I am not sure" she says, hastily putting her clothes on "we have to get the team to the next race in two weeks and I assured Kate that I would spend a little time with her too but I will call you I promise"

"Ana I cannot go two weeks without seeing you, I need you, I need to feel you, I want you all the time" here I go again.

She smiles "I know; I will call you" she kisses me and leaves the plane.

I am left hanging, no firm time to see her again except at the next race but I can't wait that long. I distractedly tidy the plane and finish the champagne off before jumping in the shower. I agitatedly soap my-self, washing her perfume and sex off my skin. When I exit the bathroom, Elliot is sitting on the chair flicking through the television channels, he huffs when he realises the champagne is all gone.

"Hey Elliot, had a good evening?"

"Yep" he slurs slightly "So did you I gather"

"Yep" I try to reply casually "another drink bro?"

"Yeah sure" he slurs slightly "got any bourbon?"

I grab two glasses and pour two large measures out.

"Cheers" we both say clinking out glasses together. After about 10 minutes the last drink has put Elliot to sleep, I hope his hangover isn't too bad in the morning. I cover him with a blanket, go to my bed and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The morning comes; I have a mild hangover but nothing that a cup of coffee and breakfast wouldn't cure. I hear a groan from the chair; Elliot is stirring and obviously worse for wear.

"Oh my head" he moans, he stands holding his head before straightening himself out after a night in a chair with another groan.

"Oh my back, you left me sleeping here all night?" he frowns in pain.

"I didn't know you were going to sleep all night without getting up to pee did I?" I growl back. Another groan comes from Elliot.

"Breakfast?" I ask without really thinking he might feel nauseous.

"Just coffee" he has turned a pale green colour and disappears to the bathroom quickly. He comes out looking a little more colourful.

"You be ok to fly home Elliot? It's just we have to leave in forty five minutes"

"Yeah, I'm cool" he sits and sips his coffee slowly.

Vera has come back on shift and readies the plane for take-off, both of us fall asleep on the journey home, don't awaken until Taylor opens the door for us to disembark and he drives us both to our apartments. After I freshen up I go into the office, it's a little after midday, I manage to concentrate on some work but my head is still filled with the thoughts and images of Ana.

The next few days are like torture waiting for Ana to call, text, anything! I am grumpy, snappy and my balls are aching. When finally a text comes through, she has invited Elliot and I to her apartment the following evening at 6pm as she is back in Seattle for a couple of days before heading out to the next race and wants to catch up with some friends.

Damn, so that means no chance to be alone unless the invitation extends to staying the night, I will go prepared to stay and keep my fingers crossed it happens. I forward the text to Elliot as I am not sure if he has her number and ask him to let me know if he is coming and wants a lift. He replies back that he would come and to collect him at 5.30pm.

I fly out of the office at 4.30pm sharp the next day, go home, shower and change. Mrs Jones has picked up the champagne I asked for and it has nicely chilled in the fridge. I stuff a few things in a bag just in case and Taylor drives me over to collect Elliot before going to Ana's apartment.

There are a few cars outside her apartment but I obviously can't tell if they belong to her guests or not. I press the buzzer and a voice I don't recognise comes through…

"Hello"

"Oh err hi, I hope we have the right apartment but we are looking for Ana Steele" I know it's the right apartment but forgot that she shared it with Kate Kavanagh

"You have the right apartment, who are you?" the slightly terse reply comes.

"Christian and Elliot Grey" I reply bluntly.

"Come up" the voice says and the door clicks to open. We go up two flights of stairs before arriving at her apartment. I knock heavily on the door and the face that peers around the door is familiar, I remember seeing her at Moms charity event—Kate.

"Miss Kavanagh, lovely to see you again" I say extending my hand, she nods but her gaze has gone straight past me to Elliot.

"Christian, Elliot, please excuse Kate, do come in" Ana comes up behind Kate and opens the door enough to allow us to come in. I offer the bottle to Ana; she takes it before turning to me and asking if I could uncork it.

Kate and Elliot are sitting slightly uneasily on the couch but I can feel some sparks going between them. Ana pours the champagne and offers each of us a glass.

"Anybody else coming?" I ask tentatively

"I had two cancellations due to illness so this is it" she smiles and giggles and I really wish she didn't affect me so quickly in the trouser department, that giggle just makes my dick stand at attention whether there is room or not. I shift uncomfortably, Ana smiles as she notices my predicament.

"Come help me in the kitchen Christian" oh great, now I have to reveal all to Kate and Elliot.

"Err ok" I stand and turn away from them as quickly as possible before following Ana to the kitchen.

She grabs me by the shoulders, pushes me against the cabinet and kisses me with urgency, I respond back with equal determination and I allow my hands to roam all over her body, pulling her close enough to me for her to feel my growing erection against her thigh.

"Oh you have kept me waiting days for this you cruel minx, I think some punishment will be in order later" I whisper in her ear.

"Why wait?" she teases and with that, I undo my trousers and free my dick from his cotton prison, I hitch her short skirt up, she is wearing crotch less panties so I pick her up, she wraps her legs around me and I lower her onto my throbbing cock, thrusting deeply before pausing to savour the sensation of being inside her again. I turn her, pushing her back in to the cabinet and continue pumping, it doesn't take long, we were both obviously totally horny and we climax almost simultaneously. I remember to be quiet as Elliot and Kate are in the other room but Ana obviously doesn't remember or care as she calls out my name before her head drops onto my shoulder to recover her breath. I let her down on to the floor after a moment or two and we adjust our clothes accordingly.

The oven timer dings, and the hot food is ready. Ana plates it up and we both carry a plate into the other room. I look at Elliot who seems a little dishevelled and Kate's lips look a bit redder than before.

Elliot looks at the prepared food and tucks in, I top up the champagne and we sit chatting for a while but the sexual tension in the rooms is palpable. We all finish our champagne very quickly this time so Elliot refills everyone glass. Ana leans in and whispers something surprising into my ear and Kate does the same to Elliot, then Kate and Ana both get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Ok fuck bro, did Ana just say foursome to you?"

"Something about mixing it up?!" I feel a little confused.

"Yep" Elliot raises his eyebrow and the penny drops. They want us to, well fuck in front of each other and then swap, shit I hadn't imagined this in my wildest dreams and just the thought of two women at the same time, I shudder but then the thought of Elliot pawing over Ana provokes some unexpected feelings inside me. I rationalise that I have done this before, when I was involved with Elena but the difference is I didn't care about Elena like I do Ana. Yep I just said that out aloud in my head, I do care about Ana however she is obviously wants to do this otherwise it wouldn't have been suggested.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing bro" I say to Elliot.

"Let's just say uni was a very 'educational' experience" he replies "you want to do this?"

I pause, do I? Fuck yeah I do. "Yep" I tell Elliot.

The girls return shortly afterwards, both are naked and very appealing. My dick responds again and my horniness has reached epic levels.

"You are not naked yet?" Ana teases "I guess we will have to help you but one rule" she reaches into the cupboard, pulls out a bowl and puts it in the middle of the table. It contains every type of condom you could imagine "condoms are required, no negotiation"

Not a problem, we all agree to use them, the girls then kneel down in front of us and begin kissing, fondling and stroking each other. I almost explode there and then, Elliot looks like he could combust too. Kate's hands stroke Ana's ass, pulling her closer, all the while they are kissing and moaning.

"Feel free to join in at any time boys" Ana says seductively "We're waiting"

I stand first and remove my shirt and trousers but keep my boxers on for the moment. Elliot follows suit, except he takes it all off. The next moment he is on the floor with one hand on each of Kate and Ana's buttocks. I kneel the other side, slide my hand down Ana's toned stomach until I reach her already very wet pussy, I rotate my finger gently over he clit before pushing two fingers deep until she gasps. Elliot meanwhile is behind Kate with a condom on, using lubrication to claim her ass. Kate bends forward slightly as he enters her so Ana breaks away and we continue together.

"I want your ass too" I whisper to her.

"It's yours for the taking" I don't need telling twice and in a flash Ana is bent over the sofa arm and I have claimed her. She has obviously done this before, either that or the champagne has relaxed her enough so she isn't too tense to play.

The girls then say switch, so in a moment Kate is blowing me and jeez it feels good but the animal in me wants to fuck and fuck hard. I push her onto the couch and thrust in hard. Kate is very vocal and with every moan, oh yes and more I am closer to shooting but I want to be with Ana to climax. Elliot has Ana on top of him, she is riding him good but I suggest a switch again so I can take Ana to the finish line with me. She likes doggy style so I sink with her to the floor, grab her hips and pump until I feel her tightening and gripping me until I can't move inside her anymore, her breaths become shorter and shorter until she pants her release and I follow on shortly. We sit on the couch wrapped in each-others bodies and watch Kate and Elliot reaching their peaks together.

No words pass between any of us but we all take a champagne refill and we all have satiated looks on our faces…


	14. Chapter 14

I feel a little out of sorts afterwards, I need to clear my head from the champagne and what has just happened. I decide I want to go home; I can't concentrate with Ana lying naked next to me so I indicate to Elliot that I am going and if he wants a lift then he needs to start getting dressed now. He looks a little confused but complies.

"Is everything ok Christian?" Ana asks looking worried.

"Fine, I have an early meeting tomorrow and if I stay I am not going to get any sleep, am I?" I force a smile.

"Oh that's a shame" she looks disappointed

"Call me" I say after kissing her cheek. We leave and I can tell Elliot is pissed off with me but he doesn't say anything until we near his apartment.

"What's up bro?" he asks.

"Not now Elliot, please?" I plead.

"Soon, ok?" he replies and I nod my head. The door slams with an angry thud and Taylor drives me home.

Standing under the shower a short while later, still lost in thought, I finally realise what is bothering me. Firstly I have put myself at huge risk of being exposed by Kate Kavanagh although I hope her friendship with Ana would stop that happening as that would risk exposing Ana and Kate too, I am annoyed that I allowed my dick to give the orders but ultimately I want Ana and all to myself, I don't want anyone to have her, see her naked or touch her in any way. I want her to be my plaything and I want to be hers but sadly I am not sure that is what she is looking for at this point in time.

I guess I tossed and turned a lot in my sleep as my bed is a shambles, a pillow is on the floor and I look dishevelled, unshaven and have massive dark circles under my eyes. I think another shower and shave is in order before heading off to the office.

Twenty minutes after I arrive, Andrea buzzes the intercom to inform me that Miss Steele is at her desk wanting, in fact demanding to talk to me. I wasn't banking on her showing up here but I suppose I can't refuse to see her.

The door opens and my blond haired beauty walks in to my life again.

"Good morning Ana" I kiss her cheek and offer her a chair.

"Good morning Christian, could you please tell me what is going on? I got the distinct impression that something was up last night and I want to know what is wrong"

Oh straight for the throat, ok here I go…

"Ana, I enjoyed last night but I came to the realisation that I don't want to share you with anyone else ever again. It feels like a betrayal for me to be with another girl even while you are with another guy…"

"But I don't…" She starts to interrupt but I hold my hand up "Please let me finish Ana" and she quietens down.

"I have done a lot of BDSM scenes and really they have never meant much to me but when I saw you for the first time you enchanted me, bewitched me with your body and mind, I am totally lost in you Ana and the thought of you with someone else just tears me up inside. I am a possessive person and what's mine is mine"

I try to gauge the look on her face but it is quite blank if not a little confused looking so I carry on…

"I guess what I am trying to say Ana, is that I am falling in love with you, I am under your spell and I want you forever" I sit back a little and wait for her response nervously "Say something Ana"

ANA'S POV

Oh my goodness, I really wasn't expecting this today but I guess I know why he left abruptly last night and what do I say to his declaration? I'm not ready for a serious 'relationship' right now not with my career taking off and I feel I am personally in a good place.

"Err, well this has taken me rather by surprise Christian, I'm not sure what to say" think Ana think! "I love the time we have spent together, it's always been exciting, you are a very sexy man, you know what you want out of life, you are a successful business man and I like that but I am not sure I am ready to settle down to a monogamous relationship right now or any permanent relationship for that matter. My career is dangerous; I have lost some good friends already so you understand that I need to live each day to the full, take opportunities if they arise"

"So are you saying you don't want to see me anymore?" he looks totally crestfallen.

"No I am not saying that but I don't think I can commit to a relationship in the true form right now Christian"

"So that's it then? Unless I am willing to share you with who-ever…"

"I didn't say that, I would love to continue to see you, we have such fun together and I wouldn't want to lose your friendship" I add.

"We just continue to be fuck buddies then?" He sneers.

Damn, I have really hurt him but I am not going to commit to anything I am not sure or not ready for.

"Not the term I would use but yes, I want to see you as often as possible, race days, practice times…"

"At your convenience, when you can fit me in, is that it?" He starts to raise his voice.

"We both have our work commitments to contend with and for me that is travelling all over the country during the racing season so I suppose at times, it is by circumstance, that you have to follow me to see me but there is nothing I can do about that I am afraid, I am sure if it was the other way around and you were away for weeks on business trips you would like me to follow you"

"Yes I suppose I would" he admits reluctantly but there is sadness in his voice.

"Christian, this is not goodbye, I want to see you but I can't give you any guarantees for the future" I am being honest with him and myself.

"I need to think Ana"

I take that as my indication to leave so I stand up, kiss his cheek, inhale his aftershave deeply, I want to remember his smell because I think I have lost his friendship today.

"See you soon Christian" and I leave his office with a heavier heart. I must focus though, the next race is looming and I have to start making my preparations, getting focussed and continue my fitness regime.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I slump back in my chair, running my hand furiously through my hair. Shit, I have lost her. Shit shit and shit again, why did I have to push for more? I need to talk to Flynn. I dial his number and fortunately he has a cancellation for 3pm but I need a distraction before then. I grab my jacket, briefcase and walk out of the office, Andrea is surprised when I tell her I will not be back in the office today. Taylor drives me to the exclusive gym I am a member of but rarely use to work off some tension, sexual and otherwise. I circuit train, row, cycle and jog for 2 hours in total and I am physically spent by the time I hit the shower. I grab a bite to eat and a drink in the private lounge before going to see Dr Flynn. I arrive early but am happy to read some trashy magazines while I gather my thoughts for our chat.

"Christian, do come in" Dr Flynn startles me.

"Hello John" I shake his outstretched hand. He offers a seat,

"So what brings you to me today Christian?"

"Shit Doc, I'm in a total mess, there is this girl, she has, in a very short space of time, absolutely and completely screwed with my head" I start.

"How did you meet her?" he asks.

"She came to my Mother's charity ball; I 'won' her for the evening in the bachelorette auction"

"What made you 'bid' for her?" Flynn probes.

"She is beautiful doc, simple beauty but as I was to find out she is strong willed, knows her mind, and knows what she wants in life"

"I sense that's a problem for you Christian"

"Well she is into the 'scene', I guess you could say she is bisexual from what I have seen but I made a huge mistake by joining her, her room-mate and my brother in a tryst a few evening's ago. I am fuming with myself for potential exposure and you know how careful I am about this sort of thing and also disgusted at myself for…but I should have realised beforehand that I was falling for her and I don't want to share her with anyone"

"What does she say about that?" he asks

"She doesn't want a monogamous relationship or any relationship at the moment as she is in a good place professionally and personally"

"And I am assuming you can't or don't want to keep things casual with her?"

"I'm falling for her doc and I want her exclusively" I admit.

"You can't force her to commit to you so how are you going to proceed with this Christian?"

"I don't know, I really don't know" I slump down.

"Why don't you, and this really is only my opinion, run with the friendship as it is? Don't put pressure on her or yourself to forward it to a relationship at the moment. Enjoy each-others company and sex. Tell me what does she do for a living?"

"She is a NASCAR driver"

"I can see why you feel out of your comfort zone Christian as her career is totally out of your control too" Flynn understands me so well.

"Yes it is, she made it quite clear when I expressed a dislike at her choice of career that she wouldn't give it up for anyone"

"You have certainly landed yourself with a challenge Christian but I think it is a good challenge for you. You are going to have to work hard to keep this friendship and develop it into something more if you want it too but more importantly you will have to accept that she is an obviously independent woman who knows what she wants and this is not going to change"

"I am struggling with this doc"

"Do you still have a sub?" Flynn asks.

"Yes but I have not seen her since I met Ana"

"Hmm, I obviously can't tell you what to do Christian but I get the feeling that you don't want to give up on her just yet but you will have to accept that she is as strong and determined as you are so it's not going to be easy"

"You can say that again doc"

"Go with the flow, don't rush, enjoy and stay cool" he tells me.

"I will try, thanks for your time John" I stand and we shake hands before I head home.

I sit in my office all evening, I check e-mails, reply to some text messages before finally pulling out a bottle of scotch and glass from my desk draw, pouring a hefty glass I take a large fiery gulp and rest back in the chair, put my feet on the desk and think about what has happened in my life in the last twenty four hours. My emotions run between feeling disgusted and disappointed to lust, wanting, yearning and how I feel about Ana, the situation and the way she has turned me upside down.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day consists of work, a work out and home. Gail has prepared food but I don't really feel like eating. I can't get Ana out of my head and I yearn for her body to be wrapped in mine.

Taylor comes into the study and announces Elliot.

"Thanks Taylor, Hey Elliot"

"Hey bro, you look good…not" he replies

"Thanks for that, drink?" I ask

"Yes please, now tell me what is going on bro? You have not returned my text or e-mails"

"Sorry, I am not in a good place right now"

"That I can see but are you going to tell me why?" he probes, I take a swig of bourbon

"I have very mixed feelings about the other night Elliot, in fact I feel quite disgusted with myself" I admit

"Why? It was consensual, none of us are in another relationship or cheating, we have both done this thing before although not together, what's the issue?"

"I want her Elliot; I want her just for me and no one else, no sharing with anyone. I hadn't realised my depth of feeling until the other night and I felt sick watching her with you. At that point I recognised I want more with her, a relationship, a monogamous relationship, exclusive or whatever the term is today"

"Well that's good though, isn't it?" Elliot looks confused.

"It would be if she wanted the same but she doesn't right now"

"That sucks man"

"So I have to decide to forget her or to pursue as a 'friend with benefits' until such time as she feels ready for a long term relationship"

"Difficult one bro, I can see you care about her, you look good together but I can see her point of view too. She is on the cusp of a great career and if you're honest bro, you wouldn't have let a woman interrupt your career path when you first started GEH, it's only now when you feel in a good place you are looking for, well more than just meaningless sex with a sub"

"That is true bro" I take another deep drink "it has just taken me very much by surprise and I don't know how to handle it or her"

A second glass of bourbon has been poured and both Elliot and my tongues are loosening up.

"If you want my opinion, and I know you probably don't but here it is anyway, I think you should wait for her, she is feisty, daring, beautiful and she obviously has the hot's big time for you but she will be hard to handle, a challenge and let's be honest Christian, you don't start something if you don't think you can win so by the mere fact we are having this conversation means you want to keep pursuing her but you are scared of her and your feelings for her"

"I value you opinion Elliot when you are right" I grin and laugh and Elliot joins in after a moment "but seriously, thanks bro"

"Hey, what are big brothers for?"

"So what's happening with you Elliot?"

"Well funny you should ask but I have arranged to see Kate again"

I start to choke on a sip of bourbon and nearly drop my glass "Really" I cough out.

"Yep, we really hit it off the other night and we went out for dinner last night, she is really fun, we had a great laugh"

"You do remember she is the Kate Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media" I remind him.

"Yes I remembered, don't worry our secret is safe with her, after all if it got out she was involved, I would imagine her career and job would be totally over"

"True" I feel a little happier "When are you seeing her next?"

"At the Phoenix race, she is going to New York to report on some government thing so the next opportunity will be there. Will you be going?" he asks.

"I think so; I just need to think…"

"No Christian, you can think this to the end of the world and the two solutions open to you will still be the same, forget her or remain friends"

I know he is right but…

"You want to crash here tonight? You can't drive" I say thinking Taylor could drive him if he really wanted to go home.

"That would be great bro, pour another then" he smiles.

We eventually get to bed some when after 1am and awake at 8am with a banging head, dry mouth and the need for a shower to feel half human again. I text Andrea to say I will be late in. This usually happens when Elliot comes over; I don't see him that often, well not often enough but with both him and me having to go out of town for business at times it becomes difficult. Maybe the racing trips will mean we see more of each other, who knows?

Elliot drinks black coffee while I stick to water, neither of us opts for any food even though Mrs Jones offers to make a spread, she looks puzzled until she sees the empty bottle in the kitchen and a wry smile spreads across her face.

I work gingerly in the office with the telephone rattling my brain every time it rings. After a couple of hours I feel ready for some lunch, Andrea very kindly goes to the deli and gets me a light chicken salad sandwich and a coke, I feel much better after eating and carry on burying myself in work.

I buzz through to Andrea to contact the airport to schedule our flight to Phoenix, Arizona for the 1st March, the flight is only approximately two and a half hours but I like arriving the day before to have a look around and hopefully see Ana. It suddenly hits me that sub consciously I have decided to keep pursuing Ana then.

I pick up my cell and text Ana.

ME; Hi Ana, just making arrangements to fly to Phoenix on the 1st March, landing approximately 3pm. I am guessing you are already on the road so will see you there.

ANA; Hi Christian, Yes I am on the road, set off this morning. Glad you are coming and I assume from this, that you still want to see me?

ME; I do, very much so.

ANA; Great, will see you on Saturday, let me know when you arrive. Xx

Ok, so I detect a little annoyance initially but she wants to see me too by her last text. I feel I could walk on air right now. I obviously didn't piss her off enough to not want to see me so my mood brightens right up and I allow myself to think of her wrapped around me in bed, caressing and kissing each other until I am brought back to reality by the pain I have from my groin that is also going to prevent me from getting up from behind my desk for a while.

I wish the days away until I can get on the flight to Phoenix, I am getting totally sexually frustrated and my balls are making me suffer. When Saturday finally arrives, I meet Elliot at the airport and he is not late this time. I suppose I could have taken Charlie Tango as its relatively short distance but I want to relax and enjoy.

Vera serves refreshment, I have deliberately stored some champagne on board so she uncorks a bottle, Elliot and I chink glasses before drinking deeply before toasting to both of our hopefully blossoming relationships. The time goes past very quickly and we land in Phoenix. My frustration is peaking and I want to take Ana the moment I see her but I know that might not be possible.

An SUV is waiting to take us to the stadium, so Taylor loads our bags in as Sawyer takes the front passenger seat, Elliot and I get in the back.

Traffic is as light as its not race day; the stadium holds 65,000 people and some will be travelling by car so tomorrow will be busy. Once we near the stadium our ownership allows us to enter the stadium quickly. We drive over to the owner's car park, security double checks us again but we are then allowed to roam freely, I of course head straight over to the GSR garage but get caught by the circuit reporter.

"Mr Grey, could we have a moment of your time?" Great, I hate these things but I graciously accept and walk over.

"Welcome to Phoenix Mr Grey, I understand you bought into The Steele Racing team recently, any particular reason?" stupid fucking question!

"It was actually my brother that brought this sport to my attention, Ray Steele needed help, I did my research and it seemed like a good proposition so here we are" I half smile.

"Wonderful, what do you feel the team's chances are this year?"

"With the new driver showing promise and a good result at Daytona, I hope for good things this season" I reply.

"Fantastic, so…" all I hear is blah blah blah as I see Ana coming out of the garage.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I stumble past the reporter.

"Hi Ana, how are you?"

"Testing was crap, gearbox is slipping and the suspension feels wrong but the guys are all over the car at the moment so hopefully they will get it sorted before tomorrow" she smiles.

"I need you" I say in a very low voice.

"I know" she says teasingly "Come with me"

I look over at Elliot who is chatting with one of the mechanics, he catches my eye and winks with a smile and I follow Ana.

"I need to get some things from my trailer" my dick is getting hard already and Ana is looking flushed, she glances down at my bulge and smiles. The trailer can't come quick enough; she opens the door and locks it behind us and then it's a few moments of frantic kissing and ripping off clothes as we move towards her bed area. I don't have time or the inclination for anything kinky; I just need her inside me. I push her down on the bed and enter her straight away; she is wet and ready for me…

"Oh god Ana, this feels so good" I greedily take my thrusts into her, I kiss her lips, face, neck and breasts and her moaning spurs me on, I am close to shooting when she catches me off guard, flips me over and rides me. She teases me by pulling up and off my dick so I grab her hips and buck my hips upwards to get inside her until she starts to pant and I feel her clenching so I flip her over again and thrust quickly to release us both…

"Oh Christian, o nnnnn" she pants as she explodes beneath me and a final push and I empty into her before rolling off and lying beside her. I brush my fingers through her hair, tweak her nipples gently as they will be sensitive and kiss her tenderly.

"Thank you for coming Christian, it does mean a lot to have you here" she tells me.

"I wouldn't miss it" I reply back.

"I want to say sorry for turning up at your office without contacting you first but I was afraid you wouldn't see me"

"I always have time for you Ana"

"I hope you understand what I said to you and why" she looks worried.

"I do Ana, but I want you and I will take you any way I can" I say and she visibly relaxes.

"I hate to say this but I need to get back to the garage otherwise someone will come searching" she stands up to put her clothes on and I do the same, she brushes her hair and refreshes her lip balm to try and hide her reddened lips. We walk back to the garage with smiles on our faces…


	16. Chapter 16

As we are walking back toward the garage, one of her pit mechanics is looking for her.

"Ana, where have you been? We need you to try out the alterations now so we still have time if it needs further work"

"I'm coming Gerry" she turns "See you later Christian"

I follow her in to the garage, watch her put her fire suit and helmet on before squeezing through the window. The throaty roar of the engine makes me step back and she disappears out of the garage.

"This is fantastic Christian" Elliot startles me, I had forgotten for a minute that he was here.

"Glad you like coming" I smile whilst thinking to myself I actually have a lot to thank Elliot for by way of introducing me to Ray Steele.

I look out from the pit wall at Ana steering around the bends of the track; I can see the back end of the car trying to step out occasionally and her fighting to compensate. After 4 laps she comes back in to the garage, gets out of the car and talks to the head mechanic, I can see she is pissed about something by her face and body language.

"For goodness sake Gerry, are you trying to get me killed?!" she bellows "We have to get this sorted and soon!" before turning and storming off.

I am not sure if I should follow, appearances still have to be kept.

"Elliot, fancy a drink?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure, it appears nothing is going to be happening here for a while"

We walk towards the owners bar and in the general direction that Ana went in but I can't see her.

Elliot comes over with two beers "Here you go, what are you looking for? Oh where did Ana go?"

"I'm concerned, she isn't usually snappy and sharp with people, she needs to retain focus otherwise she will make a mistake"

"Did you talk to her about what happened?" he asks.

"Yes I did, she doesn't want an exclusive relationship, and in fact she doesn't want a relationship full stop. So it was a case of not seeing her or being a friend with benefits and I can't face not see her Elliot, I can't" I explain.

"That's tough bro but at least you have a way in, you can keep seeing her at race tracks and when the season finishes, perhaps by then she will have less racing and more you on her mind" Elliot says sincerely.

"True but I am not sure I can wait that long"

"Wait Christian, wait for her" he advises me and I nod.

"Hi Elliot, Christian, enjoying a beer I see" Ana has come up from behind us.

"Hey Ana, are you ok? You seemed a little upset earlier" Elliot mentions.

"Oh I'm fine, just the pit guys don't listen sometimes, if I say the back is stepping out then it is and something needs to be done but anyway I have given up for today, I need a beer" she adds.

I jump up quickly, bang my knee, and curse profusely before hobbling to the bar for another beer. I hear a few sniggers behind me but chose to ignore them. Ana and Elliot are in deep conversation when I get back to the table.

"What are you two talking about?" I say feeling slightly jealous.

"I was just telling Elliot that Kate is coming out tonight instead of tomorrow morning so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat this evening?" Ana says.

Elliot, of course is totally up for it, I on the other hand have mixed feelings about us all being together again and it must show on my face.

"Don't worry Christian, your previous point of view has been noted" Ana giggles and my dick twitches again.

"Where are we going to go?" I ask to try and cover some of my embarrassment.

"I took the liberty of placing a reservation at a Vietnamese restaurant a short distance from here. I hope that's ok, and I also booked it in your name Christian" she giggles again and I really wish she wouldn't because it is going to stop me being able to get up from behind the table.

"Why my name?" I ask feeling puzzled.

"You are quite a star in the racing world for saving the team; your name carries some weight" she says "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not" I lie, I want to remain as low profile as possible but I guess like a lot of the time, it's not going to happen. The Grey name holds fascination and intrigue wherever we go.

"ANA" a voice from the distance calls over, we all turn and see Kate standing with a member of security who will not let her proceed any further without authorisation. Ana rushes over and clears it with security before they hug each other on their way over to the table.

"Hi Christian" I half wave, smile and nod at the same time. I'm an idiot!

"Elliot" he jumps out of his seat, they share an embrace and kiss before they sit down.

"Would you like a drink Kate?" I offer.

"Yes please Christian, beer" Kate replies, I stand up and bang my other knee, fuck that hurt! "Anyone else?" I ask wincing in pain.

"I'll have another bro" Elliot pipes up.

"Ana?" I ask

"No thanks, race day tomorrow, no more beer for me" God how stupid do I feel, of course she is not going to drink much!

I return with two beers and sit down again but I can't shake the feeling of awkwardness I feel. I think Ana senses my discomfort and suggests we make a move to the restaurant. Taylor is waiting for us, drops us at the restaurant before parking up with a view of the entrance to monitor who is coming and going.

I sit beside Ana and opposite Elliot at the table and that is fine with me, the girls get to have a good chat and giggle while Elliot and I talk about the race, race cars and everything else connected. We order a variety of dishes to share; I haven't eaten a huge amount of Vietnamese food so it was great to taste a few different things.

Ana yawns a few times, indicates she is tired and needs to go to sleep so I offer to drive her back to the garage.

"I have a hotel room booked tonight as the bus is being used by the crew and I can't think of anything worse than being in that bus right now but I do need to pick up my overnight bag from the office at the garage" Ana giggles and now I have a pain in my groin as well "Oh it looks like somebody wants some more action tonight"

As we have entered the garage and it is empty, I grab the top of her arms and push her up against the wall "You have been teasing me all afternoon with your giggles, the sexy wiggle your ass does when you walk and oh god I want you" she grabs her bag and we quickly walk to the car.

"Hotel" she pants and we have Taylor drive us the few blocks there.

She fumbles in her pocket for the key card; I am distracting her by grabbing her ass and pulling her into me. We get into the room and I pull her jacket off in one swift move. I back her into the wall again and start to unbutton her top. She reaches forward, grabs my shirt and just pulls, buttons fly off everywhere but I don't care as her hands and lips are all over my torso, licking, scratching and biting. The shirt falls to the ground as she undoes my belt and trousers, she kisses my happy trail before freeing my dick, she grasps my shaft and slowly moves her hand up and down and my already weakened knees want to buckle under the pleasure of her touch. Her mouth works its magic and I am rock hard within a couple of minutes.

She stands and I seize my opportunity to nuzzle her breasts, licking her nipples, grabbing and squeezing her ass.

"Shower" I whisper and I walk her backwards to the bathroom still kissing and groping her and she is doing the same to me.

The water is refreshing but I don't have time for soap or shower gel, her hair is soaked and I grab it to allow access to her neck, I run my tongue up and down and around her ear lobe, she groans and I want to be inside of her.

Her mouth hungrily devours mine, her tongue exploring my lips and tongue; it's my turn to groan. I can't wait any longer, I push her up against the shower wall, hitch her leg up over my arm and enter her with one thrush, and she calls out in pleasure as I thrust while her finger nails scrape up and down my back. I pick her up, walk out of the shower and lay her on the bed, our bodies entwine, our hands never still, always touching, feeling and teasing.

I flip her over so she is on top, I can't get enough of the way she rides me, I watch her breasts bounce up and down, I watch her facial expressions of pleasure and yearning and I have access to her whole body.

She tells me to say still before turning in to the reverse cowgirl position, oh god this is good, she reaches forward and starts stroking my balls, I buck my hips in response hitting her G-spot; she writhes, tightens and comes very quickly. I turn her over and thrust again and again until I empty myself into her.

We lie back, panting and exhausted, she rolls so she is sideways against me, slides her leg over mine and begins running her fingers over my chest and abdomen in soft arousing strokes.

"If I wasn't out of breath I would act upon your teasing" I smile as does she.

"Sorry, it's just something I do"

"It's ok, what's up Ana?" I ask.

"Just a little anxious about tomorrow, the car is not running great and I want to do well for the team and myself" her eyes cast downwards.

"We shouldn't have done this tonight, it's too much of a distraction and you need your focus. I am shit scared when you are out there racing" I admit.

"Sitting here alone wouldn't help me either, the more time I have to think the worse I feel so distraction is good especially your type of distraction" she giggles "I will be fine in the morning"

I kiss her forehead to try and soothe her worries.

"Are you staying the night?" Ana asks.

"If that's alright with you" she nods

"I must sleep now, I need to rest" and in a moment she is asleep in my arms.

I cover us over with the duvet as best as I can without disturbing Ana, I take a moment to savour the feeling of her lying in my arms, we have never done this before, it's always been quickly as one of us needs to be somewhere else but tonight we can relax and enjoy as we have nowhere else we would rather be.

The dawn breaks and I awake to the sound of the shower running. I check my watch and see it's 7.30am.

"Hello sleepy head" Ana comes out of the shower wrapped in a small towel which with one small move would reveal everything and she is drying her hair with another.

"Good morning" I say propping myself up on one elbow, it's a good job too as I would be tenting the sheet with my morning erection otherwise.

"I have to be at the track in a little over an hour, want to go out for breakfast or room service?" she asks

"I might cut you a bit fine on time if we go out; I'm not showered so room service?" I say truthfully, I wouldn't want to make her late.

"Ok, I will order now and meet you in the shower again"

How can I refuse that offer?...


	17. Chapter 17

Shower activities and breakfast finished and I can tell Ana is getting into the zone for racing. She has turned serious, no joking, innuendo or teasing but serious thought and at times it's like she is running through the race in her mind already.

"Let's go" she announces suddenly.

Taylor is waiting and we reach the track quickly as traffic has yet to start building. She hardly glances back as she strolls to the garage to get ready and I feel disappointed.

"Where did you get to last night?" Elliot's voice startles me; he has a twinkle in his own eye though as he winks at me.

"Same place as you by the looks of it" I wink back.

"What happened to your shirt bro?" Shit, I forgot that some buttons had been forcibly removed last night.

"Caught it on a door handle" that is the best I can come up with?

"Likely story Christian, you had better go change and come back, in fact I will come with you and change too"

At the plane, Elliot showers first while I shave and then we swap. I put on a new shirt, chinos and loafers. We hurry back so as not to get stuck in traffic, back at the garage, Ana is deep in conversation with Ray and the chief mechanic. It's still a time until the 3pm start but the last practice session is underway, the noise is building and the familiar smell of fuel, oil and excitement is in the air. Some hard core fans have arrived for the race, have taken their places in the stands already and are eagerly following the practice session.

43 runners in this race and Ana is starting 22nd on the grid, she is disappointed I know but the car hasn't felt right at all. However she has 312 laps to improve and just at that thought my gut tightens and I feel a tension in my neck and a headache coming on.

"Chill Christian, you look really tense all of a sudden" Elliot comments

"I am, just the thought of her driving 312 laps around this 'goldfish bowl' at high speeds is enough to set me on edge"

"She knows what she is doing, give her some credit" Elliot tries to reassure me.

"It's not just her though, what if she gets caught up in something else?" I shudder at the thought.

"She is smart, streetwise and sassy, she will be fine"

"I really hope so bro"

Elliot and I spend some time walking up and down the garages, each team frantically trying to get their cars up and running in the best shape possible. Mechanics are here and there, under the hood or under the car, tweaking this and adjusting that. Engines rev, tires are secured and a last minute polish to make sure they look immaculate. The tension is palpable as the time draws closer and then everything they have been working on is put into the hands of a driver to run hundreds of laps, bumping-no sorry 'rubbing' other cars, keeping tires in good shape, the list is endless.

We are back at GSR garage as the call comes for grid formation, Ana roars out of the garage and lines up.

I feel uneasy as the light goes green, the noise of 43 NASCAR racers pulling away from the start is deafening so Elliot and I retreat to the comfort of the owner's box to view the race.

Each lap of the circuit is 1 mile and I have my eyes firmly fixed on Ana's car until I can't see straight, I start to feel dizzy and nauseous. The race proceeds fairly smoothly with only a few bumps and knocks here and there, a couple of cautions are put out, until lap 172 when Ana and car 51 make contact. Her car slides about all over the track but she keeps it on the road, damn she lost quite a few places though but she carries on.

"Fuck, she is going off" I yell "Phew" I say out loud without meaning too when she gets back on track.

"Told you she could handle it" Elliot points out.

I watch her intensely again until I am happy she is ok, I turn to Elliot to say…

"Oh shit she has spun, looks like a puncture" he shouts

My stomach is in my mouth, I am up in a flash, my hands on the glass and my breath fogging up my view. I see her driving slowly back to the garage, her race is over and I know she will be bitterly disappointed but at least she is ok.

I leave the box to go and see Ana, she is climbing out of her car before she storms into car 51's garage, I can hear some raised voices until her Dad and some pit crew manage to pull her back to the garage.

"Damn, he was driving like a total jackass" she curses " I think the puncture came from the damage", I don't think she has seen me yet "What a totally crappy race and a waste of time" she looks around and then apologizes to the mechanics, pit crew and her Dad for not doing better for them. They are all commiserating her for an unlucky break during the race but that it's early in the season with plenty of time to improve.

"The new part owner is not gonna be happy with lack of exposure" she has seen me and winks.

"It isn't all bad Ana, Mr Grey, I am glad you are here because we look to have a new sponsor, not a huge one but it's a start" Ray says proudly.

"That's great news Dad" Ana kisses her father on the cheek "Who is crazy enough to want their name splashed across the car?"

"Skittles" Ray says "Well technically Wrigley's and that is a division of Mars. Don't be too down on yourself Ana, still plenty of races to go" Ray hugs her.

I offer my hand and congratulate Ray and Ana, that's a good thing to happen on a not so good race day.

I head back to the box where I left Elliot

"Everything ok?" he asks.

"Yes, it is now, she stormed into the other driver's garage for a show down and had to be pulled away" Elliot looks surprised.

"I don't think I have seen her angry at all" he says.

"Scary bro, scary" I raise my eyebrows in mock horror and we chuckle.

The commentator indicates we are on the final 10 laps of the race with Kevin Harvick in the lead and that is the result after 312 laps. It comes up on the television screen that Ana has been awarded 30th place which is better than a non-finish but not really where any driver wants to finish. The experience she is getting though is invaluable particularly as the field is relatively mature.

We head downstairs to the garage, they have already begun packing up the huge amount of equipment, even though the race didn't go to plan, the air is of confidence for the next race, a new sponsor is a boost and I overheard Ana say the car felt really good after all the adjustments the mechanics made.

I manage to catch Ana in a quieter moment to ask her what was happening next, her answer surprised me…

"I have post-race horniness that needs seeing too, hotel or plane?" she giggles.

"Hotel definitely" I can feel my own temperature rising, she rubs the palm of her hand over my already bulging erection and it's all I can do to stop myself just throwing her on the floor and taking here there and then.

"Just give me a moment" she whispers, I need a moment just to be able to walk normally and without wincing in discomfort.

I busy myself looking at diagrams of engines, configurations of systems, pictures of cars, engines and I think a gear box which allows my erection to dissipate somewhat before Ana bounces back over to me.

"Come, quickly, I have an hour before I need to be back to help out here" she grabs my hand and literally pulls me to my car, the every ready Taylor drives off to the hotel as instructed. She brushes her hand up my inner thigh, deliberately allowing her fingers to sweep over my twitching and eager dick.

"You are a minx" I whisper. We arrive at the hotel and I practically carry her to the room in haste.

The door bursts open and she backs me into the wall after slamming the door shut with her foot. Her hands are everywhere as are her lips; my shirt falls to the floor followed by my trousers. She pushes me backwards until I find the bed with the back of my legs, I fall down on the bed and she is on top of me quick as a flash, pinning my arms above my head and grinding her pelvis over mine. She sits up allowing me to remove her top, she is not wearing a bra so I squeeze and tease her breasts and nipples which harden instantly.

"Stay" she says with a commanding voice.

She climbs off me and proceeds to slowly and seductively remove her trousers; she closes her eyes and dances to a rhythm only she knows, taking her trousers down an inch at a time. Her hands run over her thighs before she goes down the front of her panties, I almost choke and come at the same time. She hooks her fingers in the fine lace of her panties at each hip and lowers them to her trousers which are at her knees.

I can't stand it anymore and start to get up.

"NO!" she wags her finger at me and demands I stay put even though I am desperate to ravish her body.

She kicks her clothes off and is standing totally naked in front of me. She kneels at my feet before planting soft sensuous kisses all the way up my legs, inner thighs and she licks my hard dick briefly before continuing up my abs, she flicks my nipples; reaching my neck she delicately kisses my throat and then lips. I groan in total ecstasy at the heights she is taking me before begging her to envelope me with her body.

She straddles me again but this time taking my length inside, she rocks back and forth while I play with her breasts and clit at the same time. She indicates a change of position, I get up, pick her up, all the while I cannot keep my hands or lips off her body, I set her bottom on the edge of the vanity unit which is exactly the right height for me to bend her over and thrust. After a few moments of delicious thrusting, I pick her up and lay her down on the bed, she wraps her legs around my waist and we finish together in the traditional missionary position but one that allows me to see and feel every bit of pleasure she is experiencing.

"Oh Christian, harder please" I watch her face as I slam harder, she arches her neck and her breathing quickens.

"Come for me baby" I pant "Oh yeah" I can feel the familiar tightening and a moment later she grips me tighter in mid orgasm before calling out as she peaks. Her voice stirs me on and I peak soon after before collapsing into her arms, panting, sweating and very satiated.

She leans over and kisses me, I respond back but I just rub her back and shoulders, she jerks every so often as she continues to spasm after her orgasm.

"Ana baby, are you ok?" I smile.

"I am great" she beams "but…"

"I know, you have to get back to the garage to help out" I feel disappointed as our time is cut short again…


	18. Chapter 18

The countdown to the next race has begun and its Vegas baby! I have been so snowed under with work that since Phoenix I haven't had a chance to see Ana and I am frustrated with work, lack of company and sex. We have text a couple of times, she tells me how her sessions are going, how much better the car is and she feels confident for the race. I tell her my meetings are generally quite boring, I've hit the gym twice and I how I have spent the nights alone.

I have no interest in getting subs over anymore, its meaningless sex, I don't feel anything for them and I want Ana.

Ana travelled straight to Vegas with the team, as there is only a 7 day gap between races, she didn't have time to come back to Seattle. It's another plane ride away to get there but Elliot has persuaded me to leave on the Friday before the race on Sunday so we can spend some time in the casinos before going home on Monday.

I reserve the Emperor suite in the five star Mandarin Oriental Hotel on the boulevard. The room is situated on the 21st floor and has some fantastic views; the interior is modern and stylish with a television in the bathroom. Dining options are numerous so Ana can have plenty of choice when she comes here and the spa looks fantastic, I hope I can persuade her to have a massage or something during our stay.

Elliot choses a slightly less elaborate room but in the same hotel, I hope despite my awkwardness, that Kate joins us here, Vegas is magical, she and Elliot seem to be having fun.

ME; Hey Ana, have booked in at the Mandarin Hotel on the boulevard, arriving on Friday and leaving on Monday. Will you be free on Friday for lunch/dinner or both?

ANA; Oh gosh Christian, that's a beautiful hotel but I can't say right now, the practice schedule is…, well something is up as it was published and then retracted but as soon as I know I will let you know.

ME; Ok let me know as soon as possible.

ANA; I promise I will do, gotta go, TTYL x

ME; Bye.

Deflated again with no firm time to see Ana, I submerse myself in work, meetings, lawyers and such like. When Thursday afternoon comes I breathe a sigh of relief, I have been scratchy, irritable and irrational at times but now only a few hours until we go to Vegas.

Elliot bunks over at Escala as the only flight window we could have is at 7am Friday, originally I booked for Saturday at 10 am but because of Elliot's insistence I changed it to Friday at this earlier time. At least staying with me he can't be late as I will be on his case.

We land at McCarran International Airport at approximately 10.30am, Taylor has of course sorted our hire vehicle and we check in at the hotel. I agree to meet Elliot in the lobby at 1pm so we can grab a bite to eat before re-acquainting ourselves with the strip. The Blue Ribbon Sushi Bar and Grill catches Elliot eye and lunch is sorted. He then proceeds to drag me into almost every building on the strip including Coca-Cola World, M and M World and most of the most famous hotels.

Taylor is never far behind us but fortunately we are only subjected to a few is it/isn't it looks from people which I am really pleased about and I find myself beginning to relax and enjoy Elliot's goofy enthusiasm without worrying about having to leave when we are spotted too often.

My phone pings and it is a text from Ana…

ANA; Sorry Christian, I am not going to be able to get away before 9pm at the earliest. Where will you be?

ME; Dining at restaurant Guy Savoy at 8pm in Caesars Palace before hitting the gaming tables there. Come along whatever time you finish.

ANA; that would be great.

ME; I will send Taylor to pick you up if you let me know when.

ANA; Brilliant, I didn't want to get dressed in my finery and turn up in a cab he he.

ME; No problem, look forward to seeing you later.

ANA; Me too xx.

Elliot agrees to dine at 8pm before heading to the tables afterwards; I need a shower and a little relaxation before heading out again.

The Spa facilities are magnificent; I sit in the steam room for a while before cooling off and having a full body massage which leaves me feeling totally relaxed and almost sleepy. Back in my suite I debate what to wear, a full suit or something a little more casual. I think Elliot will opt for smart casual, he never wears a suit unless absolutely necessary.

I opt for smart trousers, waistcoat and tie but no suit jacket, just a casual jacket and I am ready. Elliot is waiting in the bar so I join him for a pre-dinner drink before we walk to Caesars Palace, our table is ready and I inform the Maître d that a Miss Ana Steele will probably be joining us and she be escorted over when she arrives. He nods in agreement before taking our champagne order.

I opt for the signature menu which includes Caviar, Foie-Gras and Prime Beef Tenderloin, I am sold and Elliot is too until he sees the price, $260 per person, I discretely tell him not to worry about the cost, my treat as we don't do this very often. I tell him I am having a great time seeing him more often and I feel closer to him now than I ever have. He blushes slightly before returning the complement and we toast to us, Ana and Kate and the race ahead.

Dinner is delicious and I ask the Maître d to pass on my thanks to the chef. We are finishing with espresso coffee when Ana arrives, I almost didn't recognise her, she is wearing a short skirt with black knee high heeled boots and a black 'crop' top with a fancy decoration around the chest and arm line. Her hair is sleek and smooth, make up to a minimum but she manages to look stunning. I see a few heads have turned to look at her and I feel a mix of pride that she is with me and jealousy that others are seeing her beauty. I feel that all too familiar twitching as I look at her endless legs, tight ass and pert breasts.

Elliot and I both stand up; she pecks Elliot on the cheek and then me on the lips.

"Can I have a drink please? I'm gasping" she asks, I catch the maître d's attention; he brings over another glass and pours the champagne for her as well as topping ours up too.

"Have you eaten Ana?" I ask

"Yes thanks, I had a sandwich before I came out" she smiles.

"Is that all? I can order you something for you" I offer.

"I'm ok, maybe later" she adds.

"How was practice today?" Elliot asks

"Eventually really good, the car is running much better than in Phoenix and at the moment I am placed 14th on the grid, realistically I know it will probably end up being closer to 18th or 19th but that is ok"

"That's really great Ana, I can't wait to see you in action on Sunday" Elliot extolls but I am grateful for the effort he makes.

"Aw thanks Ellie" she smiles and nudges him playfully with her elbow. I can't help but burst out laughing at 'Ellie'. That will tickle me for a while, Elliot looks slightly bashful but soon the conversation turns to Kate coming tomorrow and his embarrassment is forgotten.

We toast again for the race on Sunday, drain our glasses, the Maître d brings over the bill, Elliot insists on paying the gratuity and we walk to the casino.

Taylor has worked his magic, the casino manager is waiting to seat us on a private table as soon as we arrive, complimentary champagne is served and we sit down to play with 3 others. The ante for the poker table is $50.000, Ana gasps in shock and Elliot gulps as this is way too rich for him.

"You can really afford to play this Christian?" Ana asks still surprised.

I nod but suddenly feel ashamed of my wealth but I remind myself that I support numerous charities including my Moms and donate at least $50 million each year through various enterprises. I shake my head and concentrate on the table.

Texas hold'em poker has long been a favourite of mine with sketchy results mind you, although I think that's the case for all but the exceptional few.

I promise Ana we will go to the slots afterwards; I chuckle as I haven't played slots since I was a child.

$50,000, $100,000, $150,000 and still no win, I have set myself a $2,000,000 limit otherwise with the champagne flowing easily I could easily blow a small fortune. On the forth hand my cards have potential, I look around at the other players to see if I can gauge any reaction from looking at their hands but most experienced player know better than to react and they're all excellent bluffers.

The raising and calling flows around the table until the player to my left folds grumbling about this hand being 'way too rich for his blood' so the 3 of us continue until the pot must stand at approximately $600.000. Elliot understands poker and realises I am in with a shot with my hand but is doing a good job of staying expressionless, Ana still looks bemused at the money being bandied around a gaming table.

A second player folds and in frustration slams his cards down on the table before drinking heavily from his bourbon glass, leaving the guy opposite and me. It's a test of nerves and bluffs, another couple of rounds and the perspiring player opposite reveal's his hand of a flush in spades, and I lower my cards to reveal a hand of 2 aces and 3 tens, a full house. Elliot lets out a whoop of joy and claps his hands in jubilation

"OH…MY…FUCKING…GOD…oh sorry Ana, how much have you won Christian?" Elliot is almost jumping up and down.

"I would say close to $1,000,000 but I am not really sure" I answer feeling a little shocked that I have actually won.

"What, you have won one…million…dollars?" Ana looks in shock "I've never seen let alone had $1,000,000"

"What charity or charities do you support Ana?" I ask.

"Sorry what did you say Christian?" her mouth is gaping.

"What charities Ana? So I can donate to them"

"You would really do that?" she says.

"Yes Ana, I would"

"Well the first one would be the brain injury unit/rehabilitation centre that some of our colleagues have had the misfortune to use and the other, well can I think about it, you have taken me by surprise"

"Just let me know" I say.

"Mr Grey, your winnings total $985,500, congratulations sir" the casino manager says.

"Thank you" I get up, shake his hand and the hands of the other players, Taylor sorts out the particulars with the manager while the three of us hit the slots.

Elliot is in his element here; Ana has lost the shocked look and is enjoying feeding a machine with dollars. Our drinks are topped up by a passing waiter so I sit back and watch them playing.

Ana's machine lights up and sings a winning tune, dollar's flow; she has won the jackpot of $5,000. She is jumping up and down in delight, people have gathered around us and are congratulating her, and the floor manager comes over and assists us to collect the cash. It is changed up for dollar bills and we decide to call it quits while we are ahead.

The three of us are laughing and giggling as we leave Caesars Palace heading towards the Mandarin oriental…


	19. Chapter 19

The three of us walk arm in arm along the strip still giggling and laughing.

"Did I really just win $5000?" Ana says

"You did, feels good doesn't it" she nods in agreement.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier Christian?"

"About giving to charity? Yes I did" I smile.

"Could I ask one thing?" she looks bashful

"Of course, what's up?" I ask feeling a little jittery.

"The pit crew, mechanics and staff all took a pay cut to try and save the team from going under, could part of the winnings go to giving them all a bonus?"

"I think that is a great idea Ana" Elliot chips in.

"Sure, that's a great idea; they work really hard, would you like me to confer with Ray about this?"

"Yes that would be good, thank you" Ana leans in and kisses my cheek.

We arrive outside the Mandarin Oriental; Elliot bid us goodnight and heads off to his room.

"Coming up?" I ask hopefully and to my relief she nods. I take her hand and lead her to the lift and then into my suite.

"Nightcap?"

"Yes please, any more champagne?" she giggles, I pick up the phone to the concierge, ordering champagne and strawberries for two.

They arrive promptly and I pour a glass for each of us. All of a sudden she bursts into hysterical laughter, tears roll down her cheeks; it's hard not to be affected by her laughter.

"What's brought this on?" I ask.

"Hah…film…car…penthouse" she laughs out but I am still at a loss as to what she is referring too.

I sip my champagne, eat a couple of strawberries and wait for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry Christian" giggles "it just struck me so funny" giggles "it was the strawberries" giggle.

"I still have absolutely no idea what you are trying to tell me Ana"

She takes a deep breath "I felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman without the prostitute part of course"

Oh so now I get the reference and I chuckle at her. She dabs under her eyes with a tissue to mop up a stray tear before tucking into the strawberries.

"Hmm these really are delicious, especially the ones with chocolate covering"

"I wasn't sure if you would want plain or chocolate, so I got both" I smile.

She sits down on the sofa, her skirt rides up her thighs leaving nothing to the imagination but it certainly triggers a reaction from me and I start to enlarge.

She sees me looking at her thighs; she stands up and begins rubbing her hands up and down her own thighs, lifting her skirt to reveal her incredibly small lacy panties. I am hard as a rock in an instant, she seductively walks over to where I am sitting before straddling me, and she frees my erection before removing her top and thrusting her scantily covered breasts for me to sink my face in to. I unhook her bra, cupping and kissing each breast as the material peels away from her skin. She unbuttons my shirt and gently, sensuously kisses my chest allowing her tongue to flick over my nipples, I groan in delight as her touch causes my skin to tingle with pleasure.

I lift her up; I indicate I need to do something before putting her on the couch for a moment. I walk into the bathroom and begin filling the huge bath, adding some scented bubble bath and lighting some candles around the room.

I walk back to where I left Ana, she has taken the rest of her clothes off and is sipping champagne while stretched out on the couch, and I walk over, pick up my glass, help Ana up off the couch and lead her to the bathroom.

I quickly remove the rest of my clothes and join Ana in the bath; she comes toward me and wraps her legs around my waist, we spend a few moments kissing each-others lips, just gentle tenderness. She turns around to allow me to shampoo her hair, I use my fingers to massage her scalp, her eyes close and she visibly relaxes. She leans her head on my chest, I kiss the top of her head, really wishing I could get more of a commitment to a relationship but I have to remind myself that to push too hard will ruin what we do have.

"Christian? Are you ok?" her voice suddenly brings me back to earth.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine, sorry, just drifted there for a moment" I pick up my glass and sip at the champagne.

"I am just not keeping you busy enough" she teases as she turns to face me again.

"Hmm, yes you are slacking" I say kissing her neck before she disappears under the water, the next moment I feel her lips wrapping around my shaft and moving up and down. She teases my inner thighs before surfacing for air but is gone again in a moment.

Hmm, an underwater blow job is a new one on me but oh boy it feels good, I lay my head back and enjoy the sensation. She surfaces and continues her assault on my lips, I pull her forward putting her legs around my waist before entering her, I lift my knees slightly to keep her pelvis tilted and thrust. As my knees are raising her slightly higher, with every thrust her breasts are bouncing in my face giving me the opportunity to lick and suck when I can. Her breaths shorten, she begins to spasm around my dick heightening the sensation and I shoot moments later.

"Oh…Ana…" I groan as I begin to come down from my high, I can still feel her spasming and she has laid her head on my shoulder to catch her breath.

"Hey Ana, you're feeling cold and your fingers have gone all wrinkly" she shivers slightly as if to confirm my statement.

I climb out of the bath, wrap a towel around my waist and hold up another towel for Ana, she steps out; I wrap it around her shoulders giving a hug to help warm her up and sit her on the couch.

"Would you like more champagne?" I ask and she nods eagerly. I ring the concierge again for another bottle which is hastily delivered to the suite.

When I turn around Ana has fallen asleep on the couch, I lift her up and carry her to the bedroom; I remove the wet towel before covering her over with the bed sheet. I return to the couch and continue with the newly opened bottle of champagne pouring a glass before I switch the television on, flicking through the channels looking for a little entertainment before I follow Ana and go to sleep.

The morning dawns, my head feels a little heavy from drinking last night, I decide breakfast might brighten me so I contact the concierge again ordering a variety of items to tempt Ana's palate.

Ana sleepily walks out of the bedroom about twenty minutes later wrapped in my shirt from last night and just as food has arrived.

"Hmm this looks yummy, what time is it?" she asks.

"It's about 7.45am, come, sit, eat, you have practice today" I tell her.

"Damn I don't have long before I need to get to the track" she looks disappointed.

"It's ok, what time is Kate arriving?" I ask and she looks surprised.

"If my memory serves me correctly, she flies in on the 4pm from Seattle"

"That will please Elliot" I smile "how about we all go to dinner tonight and then on to a club for a while?"

"That sounds like a good idea, I should be all finished by 7pm, so can you swing past and pick me up at the track?" she picks up a piece of toast and takes a bite.

"Of course I can, have you got something to change into there?"

"I have suitable attire" she winks at me and my groin stirs again, down boy!

I get dressed in casual clothes as I have the feeling that until Kate arrives, Elliot will drag me places like yesterday but I actually quite enjoyed the trip down the strip.

Ana is walking toward the bedroom "can I have a lift to the circuit?"

"Sure, what time do you need to go? So I can tell Taylor to be ready"

"At 9am if that's ok?" she replies.

"Not a problem" I start messaging with Taylor with the time of departure. My phone dings and it's Elliot

Elliot; Hey bro, so are you up for more adventures today?

Me; Of course, what did you have in mind?

Elliot; Do you know what time Kate is landing? She hasn't responded to my text this morning.

Me; Ana thinks it's 4pm so plenty of time for you to keep me entertained.

Elliot; Yes it is plenty of time. What are we doing this evening?

Me; Dinner first and then a club?

Elliot; Sounds good to me.

Me; Great, I am going to drop Ana off at the circuit and will be back here at around 10am.

Elliot; Come and knock when you are back, ok?

Me; Will do.

"Making plans for today then?" Ana smiles.

"Yes but I would much rather have you here tied up to the bed and available for me to play with" I wink at her.

"Hmm make that two of us but work calls" she winks back.

I escort Ana into the garage, wishing her luck and telling her to be careful, she frowns briefly before pecking me on the cheek.

Ray is already in his office so I take the opportunity to discuss the staff bonus that Ana suggested. Ray is very receptive to the idea and agrees to forward the staff salaries so it can be awarded pro rata.

Ana is embroiled with the team and car so I head back to the hotel to see what surprises Elliot has in mind.

The first stop is the Shark Reef at Mandalay Bay, fascinating creatures and it is even possible if you stay at the hotel you can view the sharks 24/7 in your room. Next is the Liberace Museum, different but not really my style and then Elliot tries to drag me on the New York-New York roller coaster that actually goes through the hotel of the same name but I draw the line, these types of rides have always made me feel queasy so I stand and wait for Elliot, I swear I can hear him laughing and shouting on the way around.

Once he has come back to earth we search for a restaurant to have lunch, we find a sushi bar and ensconce ourselves in there for a couple of hours. Elliot gets twitchy as the time for Kate to arrive draws closer, I offer Taylors chauffeur services to take him to the airport and bring them both back to the hotel and Elliot readily accepts.

We walk past the Bellagio fountains and pause for a moment to observe their splendour before returning to the Mandarin Oriental.

I remind Elliot of our plans for this evening before heading to our respective rooms. I walk down to the spa and find a steam room to sit in for a while then the Jacuzzi hits the mark for another 30 minutes. I leave the spa feeling refreshed and relaxed, ready for tonight's activities.

I choose a comfortable pair of Navy chino's, white shirt, basic, cool and practical. I take the lift down to Elliot's floor and knock on his door. Kate opens the door and she looks stunning.

"Hello Christian" she pecks my cheek.

"Hello Kate, you look lovely" I am trying not to blush.

"Thank you"

"Hi Christian, you ready to go?" Elliot asks.

"Yep, we have to go and pick up Ana from the stadium" I remind him.

"Right let's go then"

Taylor is waiting and we set off to the stadium…


	20. Chapter 20

Ana walks out of the garage wearing a red long sleeve top, a pair of black tight fitting trousers and killer red heels. It isn't until she nears the car I realize her top is partially see through, her bra is clearly visible! My loins stir as well as my feelings of dislike that she will attract other men's attention by wearing that top.

I hold the door open while Ana gets inside and I shut it when I am seated.

"Hope you are hungry ladies? I have booked us into Allegro, a recommended Italian" I say.

"Famished" Kate and Ana both say together before laughing.

"How did practice go today?" I ask.

"Oh really good, the car has felt a lot different to when we were in Phoenix, no sliding around, I felt confident today" she beams.

"That's really good sweetie" Kate comments.

We pull up outside the restaurant, it's Saturday night and the strip is teeming with people, locals, tourists and workers. The queue outside the restaurant is huge but the concierge secured us a table so we walk right in.

A very flamboyant Italian man who I assume to be the manager comes over to welcome us followed by a slightly less flamboyant waiter with the drinks and food menus.

Bollinger 2004 ordered and poured into glasses, I order Mozzarella Di Buffalo, Inslata Di Fagiolini E Pomodorini, and Crema Di Olive Nere for starter and Ravioli Di Ricotta E Spinach Con Salsa Pomodorini to follow. Ana orders the same; Kate orders the same as Elliot.

Conversation is flowing nicely around the table, lots of laughter, champagne flowing and my awkwardness begins to dissipate. Food arrives, I am lost in the flavours and textures of each course; this has to be one of the best Italian meals I have eaten. The others are suitably impressed too and we even consider dessert so Tiramisu Con Spuma Al Caffe Mocha is ordered all around.

Our discussion turns to which club to go to next, Elliot who has of course looked into what is on offer tells us that two clubs seem to be the most recommended on the strip, one is Ghost bar and the other is Voodoo Rooftop nightclub inside The Rio.

We all agree to go to the Voodoo Rooftop club which is good seeing as Elliot had already reserved passes for the four of us. When we arrive our passes fast track us to the elevator, we wait for a few moments before the doors open and we step in. The elevator window provides a spectacular view of the rapidly disappearing lights on the strip until they are pinpoints below. We stop 51 floors up and step out of the elevator; a short walk through dark halls lit up by black-light voodoo drawings brings us to the club. The bar is lit by candle decorations that give an air of potion-making to whatever the bartenders are concocting.

Outside is an unmatched view of Las Vegas, hotels, houses, the whole thing, surrounds the patio and on beautiful summer nights it's pretty hard to beat sitting on one of the VIP couches at the club, taking in the city.

There's also an outdoor bar, a DJ spinning hip-hop and Top 40 and a token stripper pole to liven things up which both Ana and Kate are eying up eagerly and I feel we will have a demonstration from them both later.

"Drink, Cocktail?" I ask.

"Surprise us" Ana says and winks.

So I go and order four of their signature drinks called 'The Witch Doctor'. The drink contains Malibu, Peach Schnapps, Pineapple Rum, Raspberry Rum, Captain Morgan, and Grenadine. The girls gasp at the size of the drinks which are enormous but tasty. About halfway through our drinks, Kate drags Elliot to dance and Ana does the same to me. Ana has great rhythm and can dance really well; then she drags me over to the stripper pole and proceeds to do a very sexy seductive dance for me. How she can get those moves and angles out of her body I will never know but it's having the right effect on me.

However she is attracting a lot of attention with her athletic moves and I encourage her to come back to the table to finish her drink. When the song finishes she stops dancing and gets a round of applause from the gathered observers for which she does a small curtsey before sitting at our table.

"Would you like another drink Ana?" I ask.

"Yes please but just an orange juice as I race tomorrow and I don't want to be hung over" she reminds me. I return to the bar to get a refill of 'The Witch Doctor' for Elliot, Kate and I and an OJ for Ana. It has gotten a lot busier in the bar and I am waiting for a while before the bar tender comes over apologising profusely for keeping me waiting. I order the drinks, Ana's OJ comes first as it is the easiest, the rest take a while to mix. A young woman comes to the bar and starts to engage me in conversation.

"First time here for you?" she asks and I nod really wishing he would hurry with the drinks.

"Enjoying yourself?" I nod again.

"Where have you come from?" she keeps probing

"Seattle" I reply.

"Never been there" she states "are you here on business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure" Ana's voice pipes up behind me and I smile.

"Oh is this your girlfriend or wife?"

"That's none of your business but let's just say he is with me!" Ana snaps.

"Oh touchy aren't you love? Frightened he might run off with someone?" the young woman bites back.

"Ok, that's not really necessary" I bristle "You are obviously drunk so I suggest you leave"

"Only if you come with me stud" she slurs before trying to take my arm

With that Ana grabs the not yet paid for glass of OJ and pours it over the woman's head before yelling "He has way more class than to run off with the likes of you, bitch"

The woman then slaps Ana's face and Ana slaps back before I get hold of her and a club bouncer restrains the other woman and shows her the door, the manager rushes over to see what the commotion is about and to apologise for the woman's behaviour once I explained what happened. Meanwhile Elliot and Kate have come over to see if we are alright.

"Ana, what have you done to your cheek? It's all red" Kate asks looking concerned.

"That bitch was hitting on Christian, she was asking too many questions and then got snarky so I poured a glass of orange juice over her head" Ana explains "She slapped my cheek and I slapped her back"

"Go Ana!" Kate laughs.

It all of a sudden hits me that Ana was jealous of the woman talking to me; I feel an inner happiness that perhaps, just perhaps she is beginning to feel something for me other than being just a 'friend with benefits'. Despite the unpleasantness of the incident I feel lighter, happier and I smile.

"What are you smiling about Christian?" Ana asks.

"Come on bruiser, I need to get you another OJ"

"Cheeky" she playfully slaps my bottom.

It's Kate's turn to entertain Elliot on the pole, she is pretty lithe too and Elliot is totally lapping it all up but sadly the time has come for us to leave. Ana has to get up for the race in the morning, technically she shouldn't have come out this evening I suppose but it's a balance between work and play.

It's one o'clock in the morning before we reach the hotel. We say goodnight to Kate and Elliot at the elevator before continuing to my suite.

"Oh boy I am knackered, so much dancing and excitement this evening" Ana yawns. Damn, I guess that's any action out of the window for tonight.

"Let's go to sleep then" I gently turn her and guide her to the bedroom, she finishes in the bathroom, strips her clothes off in front of me and of course the sight of her naked beauty causes an instant erection.

"You are insatiable Mr Grey but just not tonight" she yawns again.

"It's ok, just the sight of your beautiful body sets me off but sleep now" I soothe. I pull the duvet over her before lying down beside her and we spoon until she falls asleep. Sleep takes me soon after.

The 7.30am wake-up call is very unwelcome but a refreshed Ana jumps out of bed and into the shower before putting on jeans and a t-shirt from her overnight bag. Even in those clothes she looks stunning and my morning woody is tenting the sheet.

"Oh I seem to remember I left you wanting last night too" Ana teases as she walks over to the bed.

"You did" I smile as she kneels on the bed next to me.

"That was very mean of me" she licks her lips "What can I do to compensate you for my meanness?"

"Oh I don't know?" I lift the sheet off me, in an instant she has taken me into her mouth; her tongue is swirling and teasing me. I arch my back in delight at the sensation as she continues.

"Oh god Ana, that feels so good" I pant and her hand start to roam up and down my thighs, she tweaks my nipples and as lightly as a feather runs her finger down my chest and abdomen, I shudder at the touch and then groan as she straddles me taking her length inside her, she is so wet and ready that within a few moments we both orgasm.

"Is that better?" Ana says as she lies down next to me to recover her breath for a moment.

"Very" I say kissing her lips and sighing as I know she will have to go soon "Listen, it's 8am and I don't want you rushing to get to the stadium. Taylor is waiting for you whenever you want to go"

"Hmm, I suppose I had better make tracks or I will get into trouble" she says.

"See you later babes" I blow her a kiss.

"Bye" she waves as she heads out of the door.

Now what shall I do for a couple of hours? I opt for the gym and then the spa, I need a good workout.

Elliot, it seems has had the same idea, he joins me on the rowing machine.

"Hey Elliot"

"Hi Christian, Ana gone already?"

"Yes about half an hour ago, Kate still in bed?"

"Yes, she is not a morning person" he chuckles.

"So what's happening with you two then?" I ask.

"Well actually it's a bit like you and Ana, Kate doesn't want to commit right now, her job takes her away a lot but we agreed to continue to see each other"

"That's good, she's nice" I say.

"Yeah, she is"

"Ok, that's it in here for me, I am off to the spa, you coming?" I ask

"In a bit, I want to run first" he tells me.

"Alright, see you later"

The spa steam room is just what I need, I sit with my eyes closed just relaxing, my mind wanders to this afternoon's race and I start to get anxious. Back in my suite I shower and put my jeans and t-shirt on ready to go.

I go down to Elliot's room; they are ready to leave for the track. It's a good job we left with plenty of time to spare as the traffic is horrendous but fortunately we reach the stadium with an hour or so before the race start.

Ana is in the zone, she briefly acknowledges me before carrying on with the team. She has qualified 11th, which is her best ever start and of course everyone is very excited for the race.

The call soon comes for racers to line up on the grid and as usual at this point in the day my stomach is in my mouth and my heart beats twice as fast. I won't rest until she is safely back in the garage at the end of the race.


	21. Chapter 21

I am utterly tense; my fingers are digging into my palms as we wait for the green light, I swear I feel light headed as they accelerate off the line, my eyes are fixed on car 25 going around the track. The first safety alert comes after an incident on lap 91 with two cars colliding, bits of the fibre glass panels fly all over the track but both cars continue with the race. Ana is running well, she lost a couple of places avoiding the debris on the track but it is still early days yet.

I hadn't noticed Elliot had left the owners viewing area until he proffers a bottle of Bud at me.

"Thought you could use a little relaxation before you burst a blood vessel" he says half joking, half serious.

"Thanks but I am fine, HOLY SHI…that was close!" I yell as another bump occurs in front of Ana but she deftly avoids any trouble. Perhaps I do need that beer after all.

The commentator is making me worse, his voice rising with excitement or anxiety when any jostling occurs or the leaders are challenging each other for the front spot. I drink down the beer pretty quickly and I see a grin coming from Elliot out of the corner of my eye.

"Another?" Elliot asks and I nod readily as I can feel the effects of some alcohol in my blood helping to chill me a little. Elliot disappears to the bar, returning with two more beers and some track food.

"Here, try this" he offers a, well, all I can describe it as is a lump of something in a bun with various colours of sauce over the top.

"Go on, try it" he offers again.

"No thanks Elliot, I'm good"

"Thought you might say that so I got you these instead" he lobs a packet of crisp's at me from across the other side of the table.

I eat them hungrily before I suddenly realise I haven't been watching Ana or the action for at least 5 minutes, I start to panic when I can't see Ana to begin with but Elliot points out car 25 still running strong on lap 237.

With 30 laps left to go and no major incidences during the race I feel anxious for the race to finish. A huge roar goes up on the final lap when Dale Earnhardt Jr runs out of fuel and is overtaken by Brad Keselowski who takes the win with Earnhardt luckily taking second place over Paul Menard.

I am ecstatic when Ana crosses the line in 17th place and I think she will be happy with that too. I must confess my mind then wanders to seeing her later tonight and how we can celebrate; I have a few ideas of course.

"I'm out of here bro, going to meet Kate on the strip" Elliot tells me.

"Why didn't she come to the race?" I ask feeling guilty I hadn't asked sooner.

"She isn't that into racing, I think she is scared in case something happens to Ana" he tells me.

"I know that feeling" I mumble "have fun, see you at the airport 8am sharp"

"Will be there" he smiles and waves as he leaves.

I hurry down to the garage to see Ana, she is very dirty but smiling so she is obviously pleased with the result. I wave and she beams back, gives me a thumbs up before being dragged off by the team for a post-race, err, whatever it is they do before packing up and moving on.

"Good race today, she drove well" Ray's voice startles me.

"It was a very good race and one without serious incidents which is always a bonus" I say but feel he has caught me off guard.

"It's good to see you taking such an avid interest in your investment, other sponsors have never really taken much notice" Ray says and shit, shit, shit, he knows!

"Well I always…" splutter "follow my business investments carefully" splutter "things change and so do needs so it's as well to be on top of them" great phrasing there Grey. My mind very briefly flits to being on top of Ana.

"Relax Christian" Ray laughs "My daughter has been very happy since meeting you; I know some of that is to do with being able to continue racing but the rest is down to you"

"Well, err, I don't know what to say Mr, err Ray" I stumble over my words again.

"All I will ask is you allow her to race, don't distract her before a race, give her space when she needs it and time to realise she is in love with you, like you are with her"

I think I just heard my jaw just hit the ground, before I stand there opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish while my brain formulates an answer.

"You know we have been seeing each other?" I whisper.

"I know my daughter very well Christian, I can read her easily and the fact that you have been coming to each race, showing concern for her safety, all subtle signs but signs never the less"

"I thought we were being careful" I mutter.

"Christian, having been in NASCAR for many years, driver and boss, it is a very male dominated sport, she has to try twice as hard and be better than everyone else just to make a headline, she fights hard to compete with the other drivers both on and off the track, professionally and personally so when something is going right for her it shows in her driving and demeanour. On the flip side though, her guard is always up, too high sometimes and she takes a while to 'thaw' towards people. I guess I am trying to say don't give up on her, she will take her time coming to the conclusion that something is safe and it's ok to drop her guard even if it's a little at a time"

I nod; I am still trying to absorb everything that Ray has just said about Ana.

"What are you two looking so serious about?" Ana's voice pipes up from the doorway.

"Christian was just telling me how much he is enjoying NASCAR" Ray smiles "and what a great result for the team today"

"I am really pleased, it really was a team effort" Ana says smiling.

"I'm proud of you sweetie" Ray kisses his daughters forehead "and so is the crew and the team bosses"

I smile at that reference, Ray winks at me over the top of Ana's head.

"Go on you two, go have fun, we can manage without you, we have a few weeks before the next race in Virginia, Ana why don't you return to Seattle, catch up with your mother and friends before the next race?" Ray suggests.

"Ok I might just do that dad, but are you sure? I don't mind packing up for the move" she says

"Go relax, chill, enjoy, perhaps Mr Grey will take you out for a celebratory drink sometime" Ray smiles

"Of course Miss Steele, it would be my pleasure; in fact if it is acceptable to your father, I could escort you back to Seattle on my aeroplane tomorrow morning"

"I would like that very much" Ana extolls at my suggestion.

"That's fine Ana, enjoy" Ray kisses his daughter again.

"Bye dad, love you" she blows a kiss to him as we leave.

As we walk out of the garage toward the car and Taylor I ask Ana what she would like to do this evening…

"I am famished but I don't want to get dressed up, is room service an option?" she raises an eyebrow and licks her lips oh so seductively.

"If you keep that up we won't make it back to the hotel before I will have to get you naked and take you here and now in the car in full view of Taylor and anyone walking past"

"Now that is an interesting proposition" she teases "but I am too hungry to do much however I can do this…"

She straddles me on the back seat, kissing me intensely while grinding her pelvis into my quickly swelling dick, I slip my hand up her t-shirt pushing her bra aside, freeing her breasts and I bury my face between her soft mounds.

She pulls away after ten minutes of heavy petting; I am horny as hell, panting and my trousers proving again to be my enemy as my dick is straining against the zip to be freed.

"Hmm, I would like to carry on but later as I am starving" she says as unhooks her legs.

I see Taylor's expression in the rear view mirror saying 'cock teaser' but the glint in his eye was obvious.

Talk about leave a guy hanging! I silently plead with 'him' to relax with the promise of further action later.

"I need a shower when we get to the hotel, I smell oily and fumy and my hair is just yuck" she exclaims, I hadn't actually noticed.

"Sure, just tell me what you want and I will order for when you have finished"

We pull up at the hotel and the doorman opens Ana's door "Good evening Ma'am, Sir"

"Good evening" we both say together before hurrying towards the elevators.

The doors open and no one else is inside or joins us, I push the floor button and as soon as the door shuts I am propelled backwards into the side by Ana wrapping her hot sexy body around mine, kissing whilst frantically unbuttoning my shirt. I lift her until her legs are around my waist; my fingers begin to roam along her inner thighs. I slap her buttocks and she moans, begging for more.

My eyes check the floor number, good for a while yet so I continue with my exploration, finding the hot wet promise land quickly as she is wearing crotch less panties. I gently and teasingly stroke her clit until she pants, just as she teased me earlier in the car, the elevator dings and I remove my hands, stand her down on the floor and walk out.

I smile to myself as I hear a small pfft coming from Ana, she is straightening her clothes when the door begins to close and she has to move quickly to avoid an extra elevator ride.

In my suite, and conscious she wants to shower, I ask Ana what she would like to eat.

"Do they do pancakes? With syrup or chocolate sauce? Oh and a bagel with cream cheese and I need coffee or juice. I'm starving" she reiterates

The shower clicks on and I hear Ana humming, she sounds so happy and I am glad that maybe I have a little to do with that.

Twenty minutes later the ordered food arrives, Ana has just stepped out of the shower and is wrapped in a huge white fluffy towel, and her hair is in a turban.

"This looks great" Ana exclaims as she sits and begins devouring the bagel, I pour coffee for us both.

"You not eating?" she asks me.

"Not yet although I do have my eye on something delicious" I say calmly but with a hint of teasing in my voice.

"Oh really? I can't imagine what" she takes the last bite of bagel "sorry it's all gone now"

With that I leap up from the table, pull Ana up, undo her towel and allow it to fall to the floor, pull the towel of her hair and watch the cascade of wavy hair fall around her shoulders. I admire her for a moment but I can wait no longer, she has teased me to the point of coming several times today and I need to be inside her.

"Turn around and bend over the table" I instruct and she capitulates.

I rub my hands up and down her back, over her thighs and buttocks before slapping again, she moans and I swiftly enter her, she is wet and ready for me. I feel an animal lust and yearning, I hold her hips tightly as I thrust again and again, she cries out for more, harder, faster, the sweat begins to roll down my forehead until I thrust one last time and empty my load into her, I quickly reach forward and gently rub her clit, she groans, grips the edge of the table tighter as she peaks…


	22. Chapter 22

We spend the next three quarters of an hour soaking in the tub, we take it in turns to lightly trace the contours of each-others bodies with our finger tips. I shudder at the sensation I feel. We talk about everything and nothing from racing to business to family and friends. Ana tells me that she must catch up with her mother between now and the next race.

"It sounds horrible but it's not something I look forward to, she has always objected to me racing and she hates the fact that Dad has been helping me. The subject comes up every time we meet, she spends half the time telling me that her friend's daughter has just qualified as an attorney or a teacher or has married so and so before criticising my choice of career for the other half. We end up shouting at each other and we always seem to part under a cloud of bad feeling" she continues "so our communication has become more limited over the last few years"

"That must be tough" I say stroking her back.

"It has been but for my own sanity I have had to let things wash over me otherwise I would probably say something I would regret later and that would be the end of my relationship with her. I have a problem with the way she treated Ray throughout their marriage, she could be mean and spiteful and he would still treat her like a queen but never got much in return. Anyway enough about me what about you?" she asks and I tense a little but try and play casual.

"Not much to know really, my mother died when I was about 3 years old, I don't know who my father is. Grace and Carrick adopted me soon after, they already had Elliot and Mia followed a year or so later" I say.

"Losing your Mother that young must have been difficult though?" Ana asks "How did she die?"

"Not really, I don't remember that much except I was hungry and thirsty and I couldn't get her to wake up as she had taken a drug overdose"

I see Ana physically recoil at that statement.

"So you were alone with your Mother's body? For how long?" she continues with a horrified look on her face.

"They told me three days until her boyfriend came home and found us. The police were called; I was taken to the hospital by ambulance as I was weak and dehydrated. Grace worked there, treated me and the rest is history" I force a smile but I don't want to go any further with this right now.

"Wow, Grace and Carrick sound like absolutely wonderful people" she compliments.

"They are, without them I wouldn't be where I am today" I fake a yawn in the hope our conversation will end and we can go to bed, after all we have to be up and out to fly home in the morning and I don't want to talk or reveal anything else about my past tonight, it's too much.

The morning alarm call is unwelcome but necessary. Ana has slept through so I leave her asleep for as long as I can before we need to check out.

"Morning sleepy head" I gently whisper in her ear, she mumbles and flails an arm to make me go away so I scoop her blond hair to one side and kiss her shoulder, working my way to her neck. She grumbles but I see a smile appearing before she giggles.

"That tickles"

"We have to go shortly Ana, the plane will not wait for us"

"I'm hungry" she sits up and the sheet fall's down revealing her breasts.

"So am I now" I smirk as Ana checks out my erection.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she teases.

"Err the plane, we have to go in ten minutes, we can have breakfast on the plane, as I have made sure there are supplies on board" I add.

"Ok ok I'm getting up" she grumpily throws back the sheet revealing her nudity and he springs into life again.

"Grr Ana, I am going to punish you later for keeping me in a permanent state of horniness, now put some clothes on" I playfully slap her bottom as she shimmies past and twerks.

We check out, Taylor drives us to the airport; Elliot has made it before us and is happily tucking into breakfast with Kate who has decided to hitch a ride home with us.

The flight in uneventful, Taylor drives Elliot and Kate to his apartment and Ana agrees to come to Escala before going back to her apartment.

"This is an amazing apartment Christian but it's a little bit, err Manly" she quips.

"It's my bachelor pad, I thought it was quite stylish really" I feign mock hurt.

"Oh it is stylish and oh my goodness I can't believe you have those paintings, a friend of mine, Jose painted them" she says excitedly "Just wait until I tell him"

"You know the artist? How?" I ask

"We were at Uni together, he is great and very talented" she replies "I will give him a call and arrange a meet"

I bristle slightly as she is obviously fond of him but I scold myself for being stupid.

She spends a few minutes looking at each painting "I knew he was good but these are such an improvement on his earlier works"

My cell rings, it's Andrea, there is a problem at the office that needs my attention urgently "Ana, I am so sorry but I have to go to the office"

"That's ok, could you drop me off at my apartment?" she asks

"Of course, but you could stay if you wanted to?" I broach the topic.

She walks over, kisses my lips "That is a lovely offer but I have things to do, Mother to call, I don't often get this length of break between races so I have to take maximum advantage but ask me again sometime"

Taylor drives us to Ana's apartment, during the journey Ana spends all her time discretely massaging my dick, I have to stifle a groan, if we were anywhere else I would return the groping but we have pulled up at the apartment building.

"Text or phone me if you can squeeze me into your schedule?" I tease.

"I will try, it might be tight but I am sure I can slip you in somewhere" she replies with a twinkle in her eye and is gone.

At the office, Andrea is waiting for me in my office "What the fuck is going on? What is so screwed up it needs to be sorted on my day off!?"

"I am sorry Mr Grey but we had an incident earlier today and legal requested your attendance for a meeting" she looks scared.

"What time is the meeting scheduled for?" I snap

"Thirty minutes time Sir"

"That will be all thank you Andrea" she hastily leaves my office.

I slump in my chair, perhaps having this time off to watch Ana race is not a good idea, things seem to fall apart when I am not around but the other part of me says fuck it, I never take much time off, why shouldn't I have some time for myself?, I sigh, let's go to this fucking meeting and see who is whinging about what!

After a further thirty minutes with legal, it appears that a middle manager in the finance department has been sexually harassing at least 2 female members of staff, one has brought him up on charges and is threatening to sue the company. Shit, a sexual harassment case splashed across the newspapers is all I need, fucking idiot, when will they learn to keep it in their pants.

HR knew what was happening so why wasn't it sorted before it got to this stage? Someone is going to feel my wrath later and I am not a pretty sight when I am angry.

I am distracted by my cell pinging, alerting a new e-mail message. I wait until I get back to my office before opening it.

Hi Christian,

Hope everything is ok with work, I have arranged to meet up with Jose tomorrow night and my Mom on Thursday, she is coming up for a few days and staying at my apartment, perhaps you could come over for dinner on Friday evening? Take the heat off me a little. . Jose has opened a gallery in downtown Seattle so I will meet him there and go out for dinner. Do you want to do something this weekend? I have to go to the track for practice but not until next week.

Take care

Ana x

Hmm Dinner with Jose, the jealously rises sharply within me, I am not happy but have to remind myself once again we are not technically in a relationship so I have no say or control over who she sees or has dinner with. My mood deteriorates further but I have to reply and I have an idea.

Hey Ana,

All sorted here, dinner on Thursday would be great, look forward to meeting your Mom. How about making it a double date with Jose and his partner on Tuesday? That way I can personally tell him how much I like his paintings and we can spend time together too. What would you like to do this weekend?

Let me know, Laters.

Christian

Maybe I can meet Jose as well as very subtly steer him away from Ana as a love interest if he is single. I await her reply anxiously. It is an hour before any reply comes and that hour has felt like a lifetime.

Me Again,

I am sure my Mother would like to meet you too. I have spoken to Jose and he agreed to a double date so can you pick me up at my apartment at 7.30pm tomorrow? Go casual and should be a good evening. This weekend I don't mind-surprise me. . Got to go, see you tomorrow.

Ana x

Great, that is that sorted, he has a girlfriend so I can relax on the love interest front. Meeting Ana's Mom, that makes me nervous although I have already met Ray so not much difference and surprise her this weekend, Hmm an interesting proposition.

I chill a little after receiving her reply but I am also extremely frustrated especially as I am not seeing Ana until tomorrow now. She made me horny this morning and I need a release, I guess it's just me later then but until then I am going to work some of my frustration out in the gym.

In the shower, I hear my phone ring. I hastily wrap a towel around my waist and sit on the edge of the bed to answer.

Me: Christian Grey

Ana: Hello Mr Grey, I was just wondering what you were doing?

Me: Ana, is everything alright?

Ana: Fine, I remembered I teased you a little this morning and left you wanting. What can I do to make it up to you?

Me: Get your fine ass over here would be a good start.

Ana: Have had a couple of drinks and am snuggled up in bed right now but I think I have a solution.

Me: Oh and what would that be?

Ana: Are you in bed?

Me: Yes I am

Ana: What are you wearing?

Me: A towel, I just got out of the shower.

Ana: Take it off and lie on the bed, relax, put the phone on speaker and turn the lights low.

Me: Just the sound of your voice makes me hard.

Ana: Good, now listen, I am here naked, my hand is wandering over my breast and I am tweaking my nipple, oh it is firm and pert so now I am moving across to the other, oh that feels so good. I am softly running my hand down my stomach and onto my thighs, moving to the inside I run back up toward my warm hot pussy that's just waiting to be explored, my fingers are discovering the soft fleshy folds, oh she is wet and eager to be investigated. My finger is touching my clit, oooohhh oh oh my, she likes being stroked but not as much as using my vibrating dick, finding that sweet spot, bringing me closer and ooh closer to my peak, closer, closer, tell me what you are doing Christian…


	23. Chapter 23

I groan, I can't speak, the perpetual state of horniness and arousal all day has made me very ready for this and the image of her touching her body everywhere spurs me on even more.

"Oh…God…Ana…I…can't…hold…on…much…longer" I groan as my hand is working overtime.

"I don't want you to hold on, I want you to come, I want to hear your release, your groaning and panting, call out my name, come for me Christian" she raises her voice at the end.

"Oh…Ohh…yes Ana, Yes!" I puff and pant as my seed spurts and spills onto my groin, abdomen and chest.

I hear Ana's breathing quicken "come for me you naughty minx" I whisper and she climaxes with a low moan.

"Oh…boy…Who knew this could be so good?" she pants.

"Not as good as having that tight little body bouncing up and down on me but I will admit it felt good especially after you teasing me this morning" I say.

"Hmm, I guess I don't have to worry about being away anymore, we can just ring and 'talk' on the phone" she laughs

"Naughty but nice idea" I laugh in return.

"Are we still ok for dinner tomorrow with Jose?"

"Of course, where are we going?" I ask

"You like sushi I think?"

"I do" it's not my favourite by any means but it will be fine.

"Great, there is a small quiet place a few blocks from my apartment but the food is fantastic"

"Sounds good, I will pick you up at 7.30pm"

"Lovely, sleep well and see you tomorrow" she blows a kiss at me down the phone and is gone.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face probably as I'm not horny, well not as horny as before Ana called and I sleep really well.

Most of the following day at the office was spent negotiating with the hostile parties involved in the alleged sex harassment issue and by the time 4 o'clock comes around I am desperate to go home, get ready and meet Ana.

Casual dress is chinos and a shirt and jacket so I hope it's suitable for where we are going. Ana opens the door in tight jeans and a tiny pink and flowery, well I guess a top but I would say it was no bigger than a flannel covering her, he stirs again but I am jealous of the admiring glances she will get.

"You ready?" I say as it is exactly 7.30pm.

"Just need my bag and keys" she shouts from her bedroom.

"So where are we heading?" I shout back.

"Mashiko Japanese Restaurant and Sushi Bar, you'll love it"

We arrive before Jose and his girlfriend, the table we have been allocated is far to public so upon speaking to the manager we are moved to a more private location. I can see Ana's amusement but I don't like being watched.

"Ana! Darling! It's so good to see you" this voice booms from behind us and a man I assume to be Jose almost knocks Ana over with his enthusiastic hug.

"Jose! Oh so good to see you, you look fabulous darling" Ana extols.

"You're too kind, and who is this?" he asks.

"This is Christian Grey, part owner of the racing team and a big fan of your artwork. He has 4 pieces in his apartment" she tells him.

"Mr Grey as in GEH? Pleasure to meet you" he extends his hand out and I shake it firmly "Ana told me about you rescuing the team, sponsorship and such like. Wonderful, Just wonderful"

"Where's Chrissie?" Ana asks him.

"In the bathroom" Jose replies.

"What would you like to drink Jose?" I ask as a distraction.

"Chris and I adore champagne, a nice Dom Perignon or similar would be great"

I indicate to the waiter for our drinks and four glasses, an ice bucket and a bottle of Dom Perignon appear very promptly.

"Ah Chrissie, come here I need to introduce you to some friends of mine" Jose gesticulates.

Of course the 'I feel like a total arse' feeling returns, Ana didn't tell me he was gay, I am sure she wanted to see me sweat, get jealous and make an idiot of myself, yet again!

"This is Christian Grey of GEH in Seattle, he owns part of Ana's racing team too" Jose almost jumps up and down in excitement.

I offer my hand to Chris and once the introductions are finished and everyone has a drink in hand, Jose proposes a toast, to success for Ana in racing, success for his gallery opening soon, Chris is to be the manager, he is experienced in PR and has organised what sound like very elaborate events to aid the opening.

"You two must come along, it's this Sunday, 2-4pm, Please say you will"

He sounds worried that no one is going to turn up.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world Jose, you have worked so hard for this" Ana gushes again.

"Could I ask what pieces you have in your apartment Christian?"

I feel embarrassed when I can't remember them in detail but Jose recognises them straight away, citing I have one of his personal favourites sitting on my wall.

The conversation flows nicely, we order, dine and drink for a good few hours and I surprise myself when I think actually I have had a lovely evening. Is that because Jose isn't a threat to me? Or I genuinely am having a nice time. I feel normal, is this how a 'normal' relationship runs though?

Ana laughing brings me back from my thoughts.

"Oh Mom, she is fine, actually she is coming up on Thursday for a couple of days" Ana says.

"Great, I will be sure to break out the body armour and ear plugs then" Jose jokes and another peel of laughter goes around.

"Christian is going to meet her too" Ana tells Jose and Chris.

"You have my sympathies Christian" Jose comments before dodging a rolled up napkin that Ana threw at his head but she is laughing as she does it.

"You rotter Jose!" Ana gently swats his shoulder.

"I speak nothing but the truth Christian, by the end of the first day, Carla will have turned into a Rottweiler and needs muzzling while Ana will either need Valium, alcohol, a massage or all three!"

"Oh she is not that bad" Ana says through the laughter.

With the help of the champagne I feel very relaxed; I have not felt like this or this good for a very long time.

Sadly the evening has to come to an end, we say goodnight and promise to see them again on Sunday afternoon.

On the way home Ana's cell rings and Kate is hysterical on the other end, she finally gets it out of her that she and Elliot had a row, she then pranged her car and is now at home, drunk and in tears.

"Sorry Christian, I have to see if she is alright, can you drop me home?"

"Of course" I say with disappointment in my voice.

"I know we could have spent the night together but I have to see her" Ana looks worried and disappointed too.

"It's ok, there will be other evenings, go make sure she is ok but call me if you need any help" I say trying to sound more positive.

"Thank you sweetie" Ana replies.

She kisses me as she gets out of the car and I watch her fine form disappearing into the building. Taylor returns to the car and we go home to Escala.

She called me 'sweetie', should I read anything into that? Or was it just said because I was ok with not having her to myself this evening? Either way it sounded good.

She text me later to say sorry again but that Kate was in a right state, fortunately the car wasn't damaged too badly and she and Elliot has a silly misunderstanding over another woman at a bar. Things had settled and she was tired and going to bed.

The next couple of days are sheer hell at work, Thursday evening draws closer and I begin to feel apprehensive about meeting Ana's mother, she seems to have a 'reputation' for being fiery.

Ana has asked me to go to her apartment for 7pm, she has volunteered to cook, I pick up a decent bottle of red and white wine on the way and arrive slightly early. I have dressed casually; I am hoping I will feel casual on the inside too.

Ana introduces me to her mother, they look very similar but Carla has a hardened look to her face. I politely shake her hand and Ana brings over the wine.

"So what do YOU do for a living Mr Grey?" I see her eyeing my clothes.

"I'm CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings here in Seattle"

"And what does that means exactly?" she retorts.

"I buy and revamp businesses that are worth doing so or I liquidate or split companies into smaller companies" I try and keep it simple.

"So you probably make a lot of people redundant and ruin families?" Carla snaps.

"MOTHER! Please" Ana looks like she is going to cry, I look over and smile I hope a reassuring smile.

"Actually to date I have made approximately 9% of the staff from companies I have dissolved redundant, the rest I find jobs for within my other companies"

"Oh, well that's not too bad I suppose" Ha ha that shut her up!

The conversation turns towards Carla's new partner, Roger, who works for the local authorities as a health inspector, she goes into detail, sometimes too much detail about some of the food and business establishments he has had the misfortune to inspect.

Then, almost as Ana predicted in our previous conversation about Carla, she starts on about NASCAR and Ana racing.

"I believe you bought a share in Ray's team recently; hmm bad idea, this whole ideal of Ana racing is ridiculous, trying to compete with the men in such a dangerous sport…"

"I MUST interrupt you there Carla, Ana is a brilliant driver and I have seen it first hand, have you ever seen her race? Spent a day with the team and pit crew? Seen the training she does? All the preparations needed to get Ana in a race car?"

Carla looks a little surprised at my comments but shakes her head.

"Well I think you ought to go and see Ana driving before passing a judgement" I say and it has gone very quiet "I admit it is quite scary at times but I am very proud of Ana, the achievements and improvements she and the team make every race" I sip my wine and glance over at Ana to see her staring at me with a look of awe, perhaps no one has ever stood up for her when it comes to her Mom and her slightly narrow minded thoughts on Ana's choice of career.

"I think you and I are just going to have to agree to disagree on that Mr Grey" she retorts. I smile sweetly and turn to Ana,

"That was delicious dinner, I love your cooking" I wink hoping Ana plays along with me.

"Well I did do your favourite" she beams and winks back.

"More wine Carla" I proffer the bottle of red toward her.

I sit for a moment thinking about the difference between Ana's Mom and mine, how my Mom would pretty much do anything for me whereas Carla seems to have nothing but disappointment and disdain for her only daughter.

I have to say I am relieved when the evening draws to a close and I can leave, I desperately want Ana to come with me just to get her away from Carla but she won't come and I understand.

I have decided to treat Ana after her Mother has gone home on Sunday, she is going to need some TLC after what has already been a difficult visit.


	24. Chapter 24

Sunday can't come around quickly enough, not only will Ana's over bearing Mother have gone home but I get to spend the whole day and night with her.

Jose's Gallery event seems to be a big thing so I guess a lot of press will be attending. I pull out my Navy suit, white shirt and suitable accompaniments to match. I chastise myself for not liaising with Ana for today but she had enough to do with her Mother being here.

I pick Ana up at 11.30am which gives us plenty of time although I hate being early but I know this is important to Ana. She looks beautiful in a LBD, it shows off her lithe and toned body and I feel proud to walk beside her.

As we pull up close to the gallery it becomes obvious that Jose's partner has done a very good PR job. The press are cordoned off to each side of the entrance by SPD barriers, a red carpet leads the guests into the entrance way. I joke to Ana that it feels like we are pulling up to a big award ceremony and we are nominee's here to see if tonight is our lucky night.

The camera's click and reporters shout out as we walk along the carpet, Ana has linked her arm through mine and is beaming like a Cheshire cat. Once in the foyer, a waitress offers a tray of champagne, we both take a glass. Ana is looking around for Jose and Chris, she spots them talking on the other side of the room but decides to wait until they move closer this way.

Sipping on decent champagne, I recognize a few business associates milling around and a couple stop for a polite chat before Jose finally comes over.

"Congratulations Jose, this is wonderful, Chrissie did a fantastic job" Ana hugs him.

"Aw thank you sweetie, so glad you came" he turns to me "Christian, good to see you again" we shake hands.

"Thank you for inviting us, this is certainly impressive" I comment and see Jose blush with pride.

"It's been a dream come true and well, as you are here today Christian, can I tempt you to expand your collection today?" I see him wink at Ana who is giggling beside me.

"I could be tempted but I would need Ana's opinion" I smile.

"Good, good! I am sure she can lead you in the right direction, anyway I must continue to mingle so I will catch up with you later if I can" Jose waves goodbye as he turns to greet another guest.

The press are mingling, finally and inevitably catching up with us both.

"Miss Steele, How do you know Jose Rodriguez?"

"Oh we went to university together" Ana replies.

"Do you like his art?" Stupid fucking question!

"Love it; I'm a very big fan, as is Mr Grey" Thanks Ana

"Mr Grey, you own pieces of Mr Rodriguez's artwork?"

"Four pieces in fact, I am a huge fan of his style"

"You also became part owner of Miss Steele's racing team recently, that's a change from the normal business ventures for you?" Great it didn't take long to get around to that topic.

"Yes it is, my brother is a big fan, the opportunity came along and I signed on the dotted line"

"I can see the appeal" the reporter glances sideways at Ana and I want to deck him, what a prick!

"It is a shrewd business deal, nothing else" I glare at him.

"So the rumours of you and Miss Steele dating are false?"

"As always" I sigh "My personal life will remain private as will Miss Steele's. Thank you" you ass hole!

I take Ana's elbow and guide her away from that idiot and take two more glasses of champagne from a passing waitress.

"You don't like the press very much"

"That is an understatement Ana; they are like weeds, popping up unexpectedly, at the most inconvenient times and try to destroy you with half-truths or outright lies. I have had a patchy at best relationship with them" I explain.

"They seemed to have been fair with me so far"

"I'm glad for you" I say honestly "Anyway I want to see some more art"

We walk around and just as we are coming to the end of the gallery, a piece catches my eye; it is bright, bold and daring just like Ana. Not wanting to be seen publicly making a purchase, I leave my card, the painting name and contact details at the purchasing desk as we are leaving.

Jose is very busy but we catch his eye as we are leaving, Ana signals she will call in a few days when things have settled down.

Taylor is waiting as instructed. Ana kicks off her shoes in the car and wiggles the life back into them.

"Ugh, give me sneakers or sandals any days over those toe busters" she rubs the side of her foot.

"You had better put these on then" I hand her a small holdall with clothes and shoes inside.

Ana looks puzzled "What are these for? She looks in the bag again "These are not mine"

"I asked Taylor to buy them for you so we can go on a little adventure" I wink at her.

"But how would…" she lowers her voice "Taylor know what size I am?"

I laugh "I told him"

"Oh…Oh…ok" she stutters pulling the clothes out of the bag. Looking at them, Taylor has done great in his selection.

"Are they alright?" I ask and she nods before turning her back toward me

"I need unzipping" her voice has dropped to a seductive teasing tone and it's like 'insta-erection' when she does that.

My fingers slowly pull the zip down to reveal her soft, silky back, she has no bra on so I move my hand around to her breast, her nipple is taut and her breathing quickens as I play with it. I take my other hand and do the same the other side.

Taylor discretely coughs as we are nearing out destination, I help Ana change, well; if you call ogling her helping then I was extremely helpful. We are in the car park as Ana is putting her sneakers on, when she looks up her jaw drops as she sees the surprise awaiting us.

The hot air balloon is up and ready for flight

"I have always wanted to do this, how did you know Christian?"

"I have my sources" I smile.

"Dad?"

"I couldn't possibly reveal my source Ana, breach of confidentiality and all that"

"Ow you!"

"Mr Grey, we are ready to fly sir" a voice from behind startles me.

"Great, thank you" we start walking over.

"This is awesome Christian, it so big, the views are going to be fantastic as it is such a clear afternoon" she claps in delight.

We climb into the basket and the pilot 'Frank' introduces himself, gives some safety instructions and then we lift off from the ground.

Ana grasps my hand in delight as the views get more spectacular the higher we get. Some of the Seattle buildings are just a speck in the distance but it is so peaceful and serene up here. The sun is beginning to set and the sky turns to autumnal colours, shades of red, orange and everything in between. With that also comes a slight chill in the air, I see Ana shudder and rub her hands up and down her arms.

The pilot pulls out a couple of light blankets which Ana gratefully wraps around her shoulders and then offers a glass of champagne to each of us along with some Beluga Caviar.

"Did you organise all of this Christian?" Ana asks

"Yes I did, you like?" I respond hopefully

"I love it but the only problem is and I am ashamed to admit that I have never had Caviar before. I know you are supposed to eat it with certain utensils I think" Ana says as she blushes.

"You are correct, you should never eat Caviar with any metal utensil, I usually use wood but each to their own but for simplicity today I have got some small toast squares" I uncover a small plate of posh toast squares and offer to Ana.

She looks all bashful again and whispers "You go first so I can see how you do it" and then giggles. I could have happily dropped the Caviar and her to the floor and screwed her; that giggle makes me so horny but I keep my self-control and demonstrate.

She tries a small bite and makes the appropriate yummy noises that tell me she likes it.

"Mmm its delicious, you are spoiling me" she grins

"Well I thought you could use some chill out time after your Mom left" I say gingerly not wanting to upset her.

"You are right and this is perfect"

Champagne and Caviar finished, we return to watching the last of the views and the exhilarating feeling of total freedom before we have to land. The chase vehicle pulls up moments after we land to take us back to base. We thank the pilot, generally flights don't happen until July time as the weather conditions are perfect but as the conditions have been unusually good he agreed to a flight.

Sitting in the chase vehicle "Christian, I had a wonderful day today, Jose's success followed by this…"

"The night is still young; you want to have dinner with me? We can keep it simple, French Café? I know a small Bistro, cosy but nice?"

"Sounds good to me" she smiles.

Approximately 30 Minutes later we pull up outside 'Bistro Voltaire'. It is very intimate but never full. Neither of us is ravenously hungry so we pick 2 smaller dishes so we can share and a round of coffee.

Ana has a very contented look on her face initially but as the minutes tick by I recognise she is thinking about the practice sessions, times and the next race. She begins to focus her mind on what she is going to have to do between now and then.

"What time do you have to be at practice for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well considering I have had a week off I have some catching up to do before we pack up to leave, as soon as possible I would say" she looks slightly sad.

"Are you ok Ana?"

She nods "it's been so nice for the majority of this week, catching up with Jose and Chris, Mom even and then today has just been magical, I don't want to go back to work" she smiles.

"You are not alone in that feeling Ana" I am disappointed she has to go too, her jobs significantly cuts into our time spent together.

"Can we go now?" she asks "I've kind of lost my appetite"

"Of course" I signal to the maître de for the check before finishing up my food.

In the car on the way home Ana rests her head against my shoulder and sighs.

"What's up Ana?"

"Oh, a little bit of pre racing nerves, wanting to do well, keeping the owners happy" she tilts her head upwards and I take the opportunity to lean in and kiss her. She responds closing her eyes as our kiss deepens. I pull back momentarily

"You always keep this owner happy" before continuing the kiss.

Escala comes too soon, I lead Ana to the elevator, as soon as the doors close I push her up against the side, my lips being more brutal than a little while earlier. Her hands begin to roam and it feels delectable, my dick is swelling fast so I undo my pants and that permits a little freedom before undoing Ana's trousers, pushing them on to the floor, my fingers feel for her readiness and am rewarded by a warm and wet pussy. I hitch her leg up to my waist and push into heaven; Ana groans and pants as my cock slides in and out. I pick her up and she wraps both legs around me allowing better access and allows me to control the pace which is getting faster and more frantic with every thrust.

The elevator dings at the penthouse so I carry her, knowing full well no one is home, as we are in to my apartment, I am so close to climaxing that I just lay her down on the dining table, three or four thrusts later I spill my seed.

Ana uses her feet on my buttocks to prevent me pulling out while she grinds herself to her orgasm. Sweat is dripping off my body; I pull Ana upright and lead her to the shower…


	25. Chapter 25

Ana is not lying next to me the following morning but she is already up, dressed and ready to go to work.

"It's time for you to go already?" I ask but I already know the answer.

"I want to get a head start on the track, it's amazing when you haven't been in the car for even a few days, how you lose some feel for how to handle things, so I want to take it out for a spin to familiarise myself again" she smiles.

"Sounds like a good idea" safety first after all I think to myself.

"One question Christian, it's been bothering me since yesterday" she starts and I feel my stomach lift into my mouth.

"Oh" I say as casually as I can "What's that?"

"You said you would never get into a race car because it is too dangerous so how come you go on a balloon flight and it's no problem?"

My mouth is so dry that it takes me a moment to be able to answer her

"Inside a race car you not only have to rely on your own skill but that of the other drivers, pit crew, tires, safety equipment and the weather whereas in a balloon you are not challenged by anyone else skill, if the weather is bad you don't fly so in general terms it's safer" breathe Christian, breathe.

"But you still have equipment failure, weather changes, or a crappy pilot" she says "I don't see much difference between really"

"I do" I don't want to discuss any further.

"I am so going to get you in my car one day" she teases and I vehemently shake my head

"No way Ana"

"Not even if it was you or I who was driving?" she suggests

I think about it for a moment, I suppose I could drive myself around the track for a lap or two, couldn't I?

"Perhaps if I was driving I could be persuaded but…" but before I can finish

"Yay! I will arrange for the car to be ready for the next time you are at the track" Ana says excitedly

"Whoa! Wait, hold your horses, I never said yes" I have jumped out of bed totally naked in my haste to protest.

"If you don't cover up you will be saying yes to something else in a minute" Ana stares at my now hardening dick.

"Try me!" I dare her and quick as a flash she has stripped her clothes off and is riding me on the bed.

"Oh fuck Ana, you are insatiable" I pant.

"Are you complaining Mr Grey?" her breath catches and I shake my head as words are becoming harder to say.

She pins my hands above my head "Good Mr Grey otherwise I would have to punish you" her pelvis grinds deliciously and I buck my hips in response.

She throws her head back allowing her blonde hair to follow and fan out behind her, she rocks back and forth eventually reaching her climax, I flip her over on to her back before hitching each of her legs on to my shoulders and pumping myself into her. I peak quickly, let her legs down and rest my head on her stomach whilst still on my knees.

"Is that your definition of a quickie? If it is then…" I pause to catch my breath "I like it"

"And you say I'm insatiable!" Ana replies with a giggle but she is getting up again and heading for the shower.

"Stay a while longer Ana, please?" I plead

"I have already, I really have to go" she sounds disappointed too.

She has a quick shower and gets dressed again

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" she says looking at her watch.

"Shit, its 8.30am, fuck I'm going to be late!" I jump out of bed…

"You've got to stop doing that Christian!"

"Doing wha…Oh sorry" I grab a towel and put it around my waist almost in embarrassment at my nakedness.

Ana is laughing so much the tears run down her cheeks "I have to go" wiping her face as she leans in and kisses me, I try and deepen it but she pulls back as we both know where it will lead.

"When will I see you again?" I hungrily ask.

"Soon" she blows a kiss and is gone.

Damn that woman, I rarely get a commitment from her regarding our next date or whatever you want to call it. I sulkily shower and get ready, Taylor gets me through the morning traffic swiftly and I arrive only moments late. I hurry to my office, I have a conference call in 20 minutes and I feel totally unprepared.

I don't notice the small box on my desk to begin with as I have my head in a file, its only when I put the file on the box and all the papers slew on to the floor I realise it's there.

"What the fuck is this!" I exclaim to myself, nobody else is in the room to hear me scuttling around on the floor picking up papers. I look up and see a box; it's a simple white box with no markings on the outside. This makes me nervous, not that I have had any threats as such, a few letters, hate mail I guess but nothing that Taylor hasn't been able to handle it for me so I buzz through to Taylor and ask who delivered it.

Taylor assures me that the package is safe; it has been checked but that it is of a personal nature. Intrigued, I open cautiously but to my surprise I find a short stemmed single white rose sitting on a bed of silk fabric. There is a handwritten note tucked down the side and I eagerly pull it out to read. It's from Ana and my heart does a happy dance…

Dearest Christian,

Thank you for a lovely weekend and for your support with my Mom and my racing career. Hugs from your insatiable Nymph xx

Oh My God! I am as light as a feather; I could walk on air, on water, on anything really. White roses are quite symbolic; the colour conveys respect, pays homage to new starts and expresses hope for the future. It's not a declaration as such but it's the closest she has come to revealing emotion or thoughts on our relationship but damn it she still hasn't said when I am going to see her next.

The rest of the day passes in a happy daze, I am polite, even laughing at some very poor, cringe worthy jokes. I see most people are amazed at my behaviour, probably thinking I have taken something or drunk too much coffee this morning.

Later in the afternoon when I have finished various meetings and calls I send a thank you text to Ana, I was hoping for a prompt reply but it doesn't come, I am guessing she is doing laps or under the car.

The reply comes later that evening…

Hi Christian,

Phew what a day! Busy, busy, busy, and exhausted, did a zillion laps but feel great for having been out there again. Team meetings and car maintenance-I am ready for sleep. Hope you had a good day too and glad you like my 'thank you'. Take care, sleep well and talk again tomorrow xx.

Well at least she is ok, I'm disappointed not to be seeing her but understand how tired she must be. It's late and I decide to turn in myself but spend twenty minutes tossing and turning so I get up and go to my piano. Playing helps to relax me when my mind is unwilling to switch off. I eventually yawn and head back to bed.

"Good morning sleepy head" Ana's voice invades my dreams.

"Breakfast is served" there she is again.

"Christian" oh that sweet voice saying my name, I turn and open my eyes…

"WHAAAATTTT…" I sit up frantically before I can focus properly on Ana who is standing at the side of the bed.

"Whoa, it's me, don't panic!" she says

"Ana? What are you doing here?" I must have the expression of a rabbit in the headlights.

"Breakfast surprise, Taylor let me in" she smiles and I calm down, she is holding a tray of breakfast goodies.

"Oh, sorry, you just startled me" I admit "hmm something smells delicious"

She sets the tray down beside me revealing a selection of foods.

"Are you joining me?" I ask patting the bed beside me.

"I could be persuaded to nibble on a croissant" she winks

My mind is working overtime with that comment and wink, exacerbating my morning woody.

To try and distract my mind I ask Ana about the practice session yesterday "how did it go yesterday?"

"Good, well a little wobbly to begin with, it took a while to get the feel of travelling at speed with the G-forces again but it felt exhilarating to be back in the car. But Christian I have to leave tomorrow evening to get to the next circuit, we have a lot of work to do" her face has fallen and so has mine.

"When will you come back to Seattle?" I ask with a hint of alarm in my voice.

"Probably not until after the race unfortunately" she looks sad "It's my job Christian, I have to give it 100% otherwise I might as well give up and I don't want to do that" tears start to flow.

"Hey, hey it's ok, don't cry, I don't like it when you cry" I pull her into my arms breathing in her perfume and I gently rock.

"I feel torn Christian" she sobs.

"How so?" I ask

"I like being here in Seattle, sometimes the travelling, being away from home, I miss my friends, my apartment and you" the 'you' at the end of the sentence came in a whisper.

I do a silent happy dance, she misses me! But I also have to remember she does have a career that she loves and I can't make her feel guilty for not seeing me or not racing so I say the only words my brain can formulate

"Go race baby, it's your passion, your career and besides, I have a plane, I can come out and see you at the weekend leaving you to focus on your driving the rest of the time if that's what you want" I feel a huge tug on my heart, selfishly the thought of not seeing her during the week is breaking me.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" she says, her eyes drying a little.

"I will miss seeing you but it's only a few days until we can be together again" I admit, a lump forming In the back of my throat. Oh boy I have got it bad!

She takes a tissue and dabs her face "Thank you" her voice catching.

I kiss the top of her head and hug her tightly "So what are we going to do tonight then?" I say brightly.

"A film? I would like to see 'Captain America; The Winter Soldier', it looks good, I am a bit of a Marvel fan" Ana looks bashful.

"Dinner first?" I ask and she nods keenly "Right, I need to get to work as do you, how about I pick you up from your apartment at 6pm?" I smile.

"Perfect, I will leave the track at 5pm, should give me enough time" she beams.

"Great" I say putting the last bit of a now cold bagel in my mouth and getting out of bed.

"Christian…" I turn around "Thank you" she blows me a kiss and goes out the door.

I hit the shower and spend a little too long analysing our conversation. I come to the conclusion that if I didn't want to lose Ana I had to say what I did, much as it was hard and my heart feels heavy, It's nothing compared to how I would feel had it been goodbye…


	26. Chapter 26

The next race is at the Bristol Speedway Stadium in Tennessee which for me is a 7 hour flight but by road it's a good 35 hours so it makes sense for me to fly out on the weekend, I can take a night flight on Friday evening and again Sunday evening so we can spend some time together, I feel slightly panicky at the lack of time available to spend with Ana.

I reluctantly admit to myself that I cannot afford to take huge amounts of time off to go for any longer than a weekend, it seems to take forever to correct errors and sort problems that have occurred when I am away and that's on top of the regular work I have to complete on a daily basis.

I laugh when phone sex springs into mind, hmm the last time we did that…well…not as good as actual sex obviously but comes in a close second when distance is in the way. I drift…

"Mr Grey"

"Mr Grey!"

"Err yes" I shake my head to clear the sexy images out of my head.

"Your meeting with Mr Gordon is starting in 5 minutes"

"Thank you"

Damn that was bad timing, my mind had drifted to a particularly good image but good timing as it allows me a few moments to try and calm my cock down-literally!

The meeting wraps up in quicker than expected time, I ask Taylor to book some tickets for the cinema tonight, unfortunately with being more exposed in a cinema, I take 2 security staff with me, Taylor and Sawyer will come tonight. I don't feel quite as bad for them as they do get to see a film whilst looking out for me. Dinner, hmm dinner, where shall we go? I want something romantic, elegant and secluded, I decide on Tulio, an Italian, they serve great Gnocchi I've heard. I ask Taylor to place a reservation for us there too.

I clock watch for the rest of the afternoon and disappear out of the office at 5pm on the dot, home, shower and then ponder what to wear, scold myself for taking too long before choosing a shirt but then I am out of the door in a hurry to meet Ana.

I ring the doorbell, the door opens and there she stands in the doorway looking so sexy, posing in a pale blue trouser suit and killer heels that almost make her equal height to me, I could drop her right there but I restrain myself here and in the car.

The restaurant is quiet, I suspect that Taylor has 'booked' and paid for some extra tables so we have privacy. Champagne ordered and the menu is fantastic, I am really struggling to choose.

We chat about our days and what's to come in the next few when Ana gets a look in her eyes, a carnal 'need you now' look. She has taken her shoe off and is slowly running her toes up the inside of my leg, I try and carry on talking but a couple of times as she nears my dick, my voice wobbles so I give up talking and just enjoy the sensation.

The waiter coughs to alert us to his presence before placing our food down on the table, Gnocchi with Sage, Butter and Parmesan to start and it is certainly delicious but I am still distracted with Ana's toes stroking my balls and now hardening dick.

Main course arrives and I have started to lightly perspire with all the attention 'he' is receiving to the point where the waiter asks if I would like the air conditioning turned up a little. I decline and turn my attention to my Kurobuta Pork Shank. Ana stops her foot assault on my balls while she eats her main course and then Budino di Cioccolata for dessert. I love the fact she eats well, I know she has to watch her weight for driving but she happily tucks into dessert without any apparent concern and enjoys it too.

We move onto the cinema, the lights go down and the film starts, I slip my arm around her shoulders and we comfortably watch the start. I am actually enjoying the film and enjoying even more when Ana unzips my trousers and starts to fondle my balls again. I want to groan but have to shift in my seat every so often instead.

She rests her head on my shoulder but continues to stroke my dick and I am absolutely aroused. I am finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the film when she lowers her head into my lap and begins to suck and tease me, I let out a groan before glancing around to see if anyone can tell what is going on, I slide down in the seat a little, oh god she is driving me crazy, I buck slightly because I can't really do anything else. I feel my release building, my breathing rapidly increases, I squirm and buck but Ana's skilful tongue keeps going until I climax. I am exhausted, my arms slump to my sides and I lean my head back to recover my breath. Ana appears looking very pleased with her-self, licking her lips at the same time and then turns her attention back to the movie.

She looks flushed; her nipples are taut and showing under her top.

"Just wait until later" I whisper into her ear.

"Oh?" she whispers back.

"I am going to tease you mercilessly"

"Yes please" she winks and I could quite easily come undone again.

The film finishes after another thirty minutes and I really have no idea what happened with or to Captain America, my mind is on the playroom and what I can do with Ana in there this evening. The journey home is quiet but we keep throwing carnal glances at each other so by the time we reach Escala I am ready to rip her clothes off as soon as we get in the door but I wait for the playroom.

I open another bottle of champagne and pour a glass each before sitting on the sofa for a while although my dick is starting to throb painfully from the 'ups and downs' so far this evening.

"Ana, I need a safe word from you" I say nervously. She looks over with a smile on her face.

"Ooh does this mean I finally get invited into the playroom?"

"Yes but tonight I am not going to be too adventurous with you however I still need a safe word"

"Ok, it's trophy, don't ask why" she giggles.

"Come" I hold my hand out "bring your glass" and I lead her to the Playroom.

"Can I look around first?" she asks.

"Of course but be quick, I have a twitchy palm Miss Steele"

I see her staring at things in the room, touching and caressing occasionally and sipping her champagne distractedly.

"Miss Steele, I require the pleasure of your company on the bed please" I can wait no longer.

She turns and looks at me before placing her glass on the chest of drawers and walking over too me. I sit her down on the bed and slowly peel off her top revealing a skimpy almost 'not there' bra. I can see her pert nipples beneath; I shift uncomfortably in my tightening trousers. I spend a few moments stroking and caressing her, running a light finger down her back, making her shudder in pleasure.

I stand in front of her, pulling her to her feet before undoing her trousers and allowing them to fall to the floor. Her panties are as flimsy as her bra; my fingers explore a little further finding the panties are crotch-less. I have to free my straining dick from his dungeon before turning my attention back to Ana's hot wet pussy. I push her back to the bed, lying her down, I kneel down and taste her sweet, sweet tangy arousal, she moans as my tongue flicks over her clit and exploring her delicious folds.

I climb on to the bed covering her body with mine but I pull her upwards so she is totally on the bed. One by one I tie her hands and feet to the bed posts, kissing her all over as I do so. Her face is flushed and her eyes are begging me to take her swiftly and she is panting but I hold on a little longer. Using a riding crop I draw it across her skin and gently over her nipples before a short sharp tap on her pussy that has her bucking and pleading for more. I sensuously drag a leather flogger whip over her inner thighs and allow them to brush her pussy; she almost comes undone at that moment.

"Do not climax Anastasia" I order her.

I cannot hold myself much longer though so I untie her feet and push a cushion under her bottom for maximum thrusting depth and I enter her swiftly and deeply, she wraps her legs around me and we move together in passion, desire and yearning. My thrusting is urgent; her hips move in time for maximum friction and pleasure…

"Oh Oh Christian…"

"Come for me baby..."

I can feel her muscles squeezing me so tightly I can't thrust anymore and our climaxes come shortly afterwards.

I roll off to one side panting and puffing trying to catch my breath and Ana is doing the same before she turns on her side and snuggles into my chest. Her fingers trace a pattern on my shoulder and down onto my chest, I catch her hand and kiss the top before placing it back on my chest with my hand still on top. We stay like that until Ana falls asleep and I have to pull my arm out from under her head to be able to sleep.

The morning draws around far too quickly; it's a beautiful and sunny morning but knowing Ana has to leave and it's days before I am going to see her again makes my heart sink. Ana is still sleeping, her hair has fanned out over the pillow, she is so beautiful, feisty and talented and mine.

It is my turn to prepare breakfast so I pad to the kitchen and return twenty minutes later with Tea, orange juice, pancakes and syrup, toast and scrambled egg and fruit.

"Ana baby, breakfast" I say semi whispering

"Huh" she yawns and stretches

"Breakfast is served" I say a little louder

"Oh nice, pancakes, my favourite, do you have any yogurt and berries?"

"Err I, err…" I stumble

"I'm kidding, syrup is fine" she giggles as she sips her orange juice.

Phew!

"Mmm did you make this yourself?" Ana asks and I nod enthusiastically

"Pancakes have always been my specialty" I wink

"Well they get 10/10 from me" she beams but then sighs "I have to go soon, the team are leaving at noon"

"I know" I feel sad "but I will fly out next weekend, well Friday evening and be there early Saturday morning to wake you up with more pancakes" I smile, trying to lift the moment.

"That would be lovely, can I put in an order for chocolate sauce this time" she grins and winks and I recognise that kinky wink.

"Of course M'lady, anything else?"

"That will be all Jeeves!" she giggles.

"Cheeky!" I add.

"I'm going for a shower, join me?" Ana asks.

"Absolutely"

The warm water cascades over our bodies, we lather each other with shower gel, sensuously massaging shoulders, necks and backs, drinking one another in, memorising the contours of our bodies, enough to last until the next time we see them again.

We get dressed in silence and she packs the few items she brought in a bag. In the elevator I turn and kiss her with a little desperation creeping in. The elevator dings, we have reached ground floor and the doors open. Taylor is waiting to drop her back at her apartment.

"Goodbye Christian" she leans in and kisses me.

"Goodbye Ana" and then it happens, in my anxiousness I open my mouth and…

"Marry me Ana"


	27. Chapter 27

Ana stops in her tracks and turns to look at me. Holy shit, what the… holy fuck, did I really say that out loud? I am not sure which one of us is more surprised by what I have just said.

"I err, sorry, I err" I can't get my words out and I blush, I never blush!

"Christian?" her soft voice floats in to my confounded brain.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Lift your head up and look at me" she uses her hand to tilt my head up and her eyes meet mine "did you mean that?"

Do I mean it? Did I say it to see her reaction? Do I love spending time with her? Yes I do. Can I see myself with Ana in 10 year's time? Yes I can. Do I love her? Yes I do!

There, I have admitted it to myself; I want her to be with me, spend our lives together and anything else that my brain is not computing right now.

"Yes Ana, I meant it" my voice wobbles "I am totally besotted and in love with you and I want you to be mine forever"

I nervously await her response.

She takes my hand and has a look of pity on her face. Shit! I guess I have my answer.

"Christian, I thoroughly enjoy our time together, I have had so much fun with you in the last few weeks but…" her eyes cast down "I want and need to concentrate on racing, I don't want to spoil what we have together because it is very good, I am very fond of you and what we have has grown a lot. I guess what I am trying to say in between my waffling is...it's not no; it just not right now…does that make sense?"

She looks a little shaken "that's ok baby, I understand" but inside my heart is sinking like a stone. "I shouldn't have asked but…"

"It's important to be honest and truthful about our feelings Christian" she leans in and gently, tenderly kisses my lips.

"I'm just not ready" she whispers before turning, wiping a tear away from her eye before climbing into the car and disappearing away for what will feel like a lifetime until I see her again.

I am completely and utterly annoyed with myself. Why did I have to open my mouth? Yes I know a relationship needs truth and honesty amongst other things to survive but I had to open my big mouth. For the rest of the day I take snapping and growling at people to a new level. I am obnoxious and heartless to the point where I make another department PA cry when she dropped off the wrong file, at that point I decide to go home.

At Escala, I do something I very rarely do and usually in response to a very stressful situation-I pour a large scotch on the rocks, sit on the piano stool and tinker around with the keys. My tune gets steadily worse as the warm nectar flows through my blood stream but in some ways it clears the shit that rolls around in my head and gives me some clarity on situations.

So what if I asked Ana to marry me, so what if she said not now, maybe in a few years. She knows my feelings and intentions and that's that. I either have to be patient and carry on as we were or stop right now and move on. I can't move on from Ana so I have to be patient-simple!

I have drunk a lot more than I usually do and slump on the sofa, falling asleep.

"Mr Grey"

"Mr Grey, Christian" I recognise the voice but it's not Ana.

"Yes" I open my eyes, glimpse Mrs Jones but clamp my eyes shut again, the bright sunlight is making my head thump and a wave of nausea sweeps over me. I let out a groan.

"I have some water and Advil Mr Grey" Mrs Jones soft voice still penetrates my skull like a pneumatic drill.

She must have seen the almost empty scotch bottle on the side and guessed I would be needing something to help me start the day.

"Thank you" I sit up and gulp some water, which I immediately regret as I dash to the bathroom to vomit. I rinse my face with cool water and surprisingly feel a little better.

"Breakfast this morning Mr Grey?" I hastily shake my head

"Will stick with water for now thank you" I add.

"I don't wish to pry but are you ok Mr Grey? You only drink when you have a lot on your mind" she is treading carefully.

"I proposed to Ana yesterday and she said not now but maybe in the future" I tell her more than I really wanted to but I know I can trust her not to reveal anything, not even to Taylor.

"Oh" she looks uncomfortable "That is a… well disappointing, I like Miss Steele very much"

I nod in agreement before I head to the office and send a text to inform of my absence for this morning but I will ensure to be in after lunch.

The shower is very welcoming, I allow the faucet to wash away the stresses of the last twenty four hours but I end up falling asleep on the bed wrapped in just a damp towel for another hour or so.

I am much more even handed or level headed at the office but now feel a little irritated I haven't heard From Ana. As if she is reading my mind, my phone pings an e-mail message and I look through to see Ana's name, my heart does a flip when I see her name and I start to read…

"Dearest Christian,

Oh boy what a journey! And not in a good way . The huge truck ran over something in the road and ruptured two tires. We had to wait three hours for a recovery company to come and help with heavy lifting gear, it rained heavily which really made things difficult and then a state trooper pulled up to see if everything was ok, he alleges he saw one of the mechanics smoking pot which gave him probable cause to search the truck! He tossed a few things about, Dad was going nuts; I have never seen him so angry but in the end he left without finding any contraband and that combined with the tires delayed us all even more. We are on our way again now though, am damp, feeling tired and hungry for some of your pancakes . We are going to be late arriving at the track, hopefully that won't be a problem too! We don't need any more trouble and Dad certainly can't take much more.

Much as I would like to type a longer message to you I need to sleep now even though it's early but we are likely to arrive at a funny time at the track so I will say night night, sleep tight and …love you…

Your Ana xxxxx

She loves me! She is mine! Fuck, she has finally given me a big sign and I can't express how happy I am about it. Walking on air doesn't nearly cover my happiness, I can't wait for this weekend to see 'my Ana', yep I said it right 'my Ana'. I trip off a sympathetic reply on her crappy day before telling her I am missing her, I can't wait to see her at the weekend and I will gladly make some of my pancakes with chocolate sauce for her.

I float in to Escala after work, Mrs Jones is cooking and I can see her looking at me quizzically, she has obviously noticed a difference from this morning.

"Good evening Mr Grey, I have Stuffed Red Peppers for dinner tonight and they will be ready in fifteen minutes"

"Thank you Mrs Jones that's perfect" I skip off to the shower, I find myself singing 'Highway to the Danger zone' by Kenny Loggins at a very loud and at times slightly off key way but I don't care.

Food was delicious and I commend Mrs Jones as I finish eating…

"Thank you Mr Grey, err are you alright Mr Grey?" she tentatively asks.

"Good, yes I had a very informative message from Miss Steele this afternoon and I am very much looking forward to seeing her this weekend" I beam.

"I'm glad to see you feeling positive today" she tells me.

"Thank you Gail, I do feel positive, things are moving forward" I smile before going to my office.

I am excited, when I log in to my personal computer to see another e-mail from Ana…

Hey Honey,

Well we made it eventually with no further drama's but I can't sleep, I feel so tired but excited to start practicing again. I am getting very twitchy and want to get in the car and on the track. I look forward to feeling the wind rushing through my hair and to getting you into a car when I see you at the weekend ;).

Hope you had a good day today; I am going to try and sleep again. I will talk to you again tomorrow. Xxxx.

I fire back a reply quickly…

Hey Baby,

Glad you made it safely, sorry you can't sleep, I miss having you next to me so I can touch your hair, caress your body; feel your nakedness against me but all the bribery and pleading is not going to get me in the car! I won't keep you so sleep well, sweet dreams xx.

I have this strange sense of contentment, I think its contentment; I've not really experienced this before. The subs were a quick fuck, no feelings, no commitment or effort required but somehow I always felt empty and alone despite, well acting out and satisfying my desires.

The rest of the week flies by thankfully and before I know it I am sitting in my personal jet on the runway awaiting clearance from air traffic control to take off. Elliot was bitterly disappointed not to be able to join me this time, his business is going through an extremely busy period and he can't afford to take the time off right now. I actually miss his company especially as we spent quite a considerable amount of time together at races and afterwards. His relationship with Kate is a little on/off according to Ana and I would have liked the opportunity to discuss things with him but maybe next time.

I drift to sleep on the plane; the hostess wakes me as we start our decent into Tri-cities Regional airport, it is approximately eight miles from the track but I know Taylor will have taken care of the car hire and hotel stay.

We pull up a short time later to Meadow View Conference Resort & Convention Centre; seems reasonable enough and should have good Wi-Fi/internet connection. I unpack my duffel bag before lying on the bed, ordering some food and flicking inattentively though the movie channels. I am clock watching, I want, no need to see Ana, feel her, smell her, listen to her telling me how her day has been, hearing that giggle that sets my blood racing. I want to be inside her, watch her flicking her hair around her shoulders, kissing her lips. A shiver drifts down my spine at the thought of having her in my arms and of course I am hard as a rock. Roll on 7pm.

I shower and spend a little time primping and preening myself ready to see Ana. Taylor arrives to take me to the stadium. I am subconsciously wringing my hands in anticipation in the car; we glide through security and into the owners parking area. I am out of the car toward the GSR garage like an Olympic sprinter going for gold. The back door opens and I see my Ana…


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: This story is now back in active status as my previous story is finished. A few people have asked for the pintrest page for this story. Links is www_pinterest_com/tonimehta/days-of-steele/ (Replace _ with .). Yes, this story will also be updated on TWCS.

* * *

I stop suddenly in my tracks; my heart skips a beat, what the fuck is that guy doing with his hands on Ana? Steam is pouring out of my ears and I make to move forward.

"Christian, good to see you" Ray steps in front of me proffering his hand and that momentarily diverts my attention away from the bastard with his hands on my girlfriend.

"Hello Ray" I say distractedly, my eyes fixed on Ana.

"It's for publicity Christian, the new sponsor wants exposure, remember?" he says quietly to save my embarrassment.

I shake my head to try and clear the wave of red fog that has descended over all my thoughts and reactions. I vaguely remember a communication stating that Mars would require publicity in return for their support. My heart rate begins to return to normal; Ray must have seen my face and thankfully stopped me from making the biggest prick of myself in front of one of the leading companies in the world and associated press.

"Ah yes I do remember Ray, thank you" breathe, breathe and focus.

Ray smiles before patting my shoulder and giving me a knowing smile.

"Mr Steele, Mr Steele! Please can we have a few words from you" the reporter's eye scan around and made contact with me "Mr Grey! You have arrived; please can we talk to you too?"

Ray's eyes reach mine and we both know neither of us wants to do this but it is a necessity to maintain and fulfil the sponsorship contract.

"Mr Grey, what's it like part owning a NASCAR team?"

"It's a tremendous privilege to have any involvement with this hard working and committed team of people, my involvement is entirely financial but I am learning a huge amount race by race"

"You have been spending a lot of time at the race track recently, any other reason for that?"

I want to tell him to fuck off but instead I give the usual spiel "Like any business interest I have, I maintain contact to ensure all aspects of the contract are being fulfilled to both parties satisfaction"

"Mr Steele, what difference has Mr Grey's investment made to the team?"

"Well aside from the obvious saving of the team for us to continue to race, the crew are no longer under threat of redundancy, suppliers still have our financial support and on a personal note my daughter and I can together continue doing the thing we love"

A small ripple of aweeeee goes around everyone in the room.

"Please could we have a group shot with Mr Steele and Mr Grey included this time?"

We all dutifully line up, get shuffled about and I am suddenly next to Ana, her perfume is heavenly, I can even smell her shampoo but have to control my-self for the photo.

They are taking forever "Good evening Miss Steele" I greet formally to maintain professionalism.

"Good evening Mr Grey"

"How are you today?"

"I'm good, I can't wait to get in to race the car, felt just right earlier so I have confidence for a good race"

"That's good to hear" I say, "I want you" my voice is all but a whisper.

"Very interesting Mr Grey" Ana covers as the photographer jostles people close to us trying to get the perfect shot.

Oh let's get this done already! I'm getting bored and horny unsurprisingly. The photographer signals, everyone stills and smiles and it's finally done.

The sponsors are happy so the team breaks to their relevant areas whilst a little further conversation takes place with Ray and his legal team before they leave.

I am conscious to not crowd Ana when press are present but I am itching to touch her and be close enough to talk without being over heard.

"I want to get out of here" Ana whispers to me as she waves to an associate.

"Ana, go and get some rest, practice starts at 9.30am sharp" I feel her jump slightly, neither of us had heard Ray behind us.

"I will Daddy, sleep well" she kisses him goodnight and we walk toward the back door of the garage.

"Where do you want to go? Hotel, food, a walk, the choice is yours"

"Oh Christian, I would love to go for a walk but I worry we would be pestered by fans and autograph hunters"

I give a wry smile at that oh so familiar scenario.

"It's ok Ana; you forget I have Taylor and Sawyer to help keep things safe"

Her face lights up "There is a gorgeous lake nearby, when the moon shines it casts some beautiful shadows, is that ok?"

"Of course, let me tell them our plan, be ready in five, ok" I hastily find and tell Taylor the plan, he communicates to Sawyer who leaves to find a suitable place to put the car should any threat become apparent.

Sawyer arrives back slightly out of breath after leaving the car so Ana and I head out toward the lake. It's a warmish evening and the moon is bright, I steal a glance at Ana, the moonlight dances on her flawless skin, accentuate her eye colour and makes her hair shine like I have never seen before.

"Liking what you see Mr Grey?" she giggles that oh so sweet giggle.

"Very much so Miss Steele, and if you keep giggling I am going to have to fuck you right here right now"

"I must giggle more often" she winks and smiles.

I slap her bottom and growl; I can feel someone waking up and causing a little discomfort. I discretely adjust the 'boys' giving instant relief even though it's only going to last a short while.

"Look at that view" Ana exclaims "it's beautiful"

"I'm looking at something more beautiful" she blushes but I lean in for a kiss

"Someone might see us Christian!" I glance over at Taylor who signals all clear however I realise that someone may be looking from a distance, I look left and right before spotting a perfect place a few steps ahead.

"Come" I take her hand and casually walk until I can pull her into the cover of a tall bush, my lips are all over hers, devouring, savouring and tasting all at the same time, I pull her close, my hands everywhere, touching her, feeling every contour and re-familiarising my-self with her body.

She frees my erection, she caresses with her skilful fingers until my knees go weak. She kneels down taking my length fully into her mouth, her tongue swirls around the tip; I have to stifle a moan as she continues to tease me.

"Oh…fuck…Ana" I lean on a branch.

I pull her up to standing, my dick is throbbing in anticipation, "My turn" I growl.

She is braless so I open her shirt and push my face between her breasts; she smells so good, my fingers wander and they are rewarded with crotch-less panties, she is so wet and ready for me to slide in.

I spin her around so her back is to the branch, lift her leg and slide into her, my thrusting is frantic and needy reflecting the lack of physical contact between us since the last 'what seems like forever' time.

"I…need…you…Ana" I pant, my thrusts shortening as Ana tightens around me.

"Come for me baby" I plead needing to feel her release. She throws her head back as she silently explodes, I follow shortly after.

I let her leg go and rest my weary head on her shoulder "Oh god Ana, what you do to me"

A feint cough in the distance startles us both into correcting our clothing and tidying ourselves as best as we can.

"Err Mr Grey, time to go" Taylor's voice signalling a prompt retreat from the lake is required.

I look at Ana to check she is ready; she has a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong Ana?" I am puzzled.

"But…I can't go out there now Christian"

"Why ever not? Look we have to go; Taylor has obviously spotted something so we must move and now!" I raise my voice slightly to emphasise the importance of moving.

"But he knows what we were doing!" Ana gasps.

"I didn't take you for the bashful type Ana, nothing phases Taylor, now let's go!"

I almost drag her out of the bush "What's the problem Taylor?" I ask, Ana has turned a deep shade of red with embarrassment but as I expected, Taylor is as professional as ever.

"Extras coming from north and south, suspect closing time traffic"

"Ok, let's get to the car" I grasp Ana's hand and lead her toward the car; we are nearly there but get spotted.

"Steeley! Steeley Please can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan…look" the guy lifts his t-shirt to reveal a tattoo with GSR logo and Ana's face.

"What's your name?" Ana asks calmly.

"Bradley, oh my god I can't believe I have finally met you. You really are beautiful" he extolls, clearly intoxicated.

"There you go Bradley, thanks for being a fan" Ana says politely.

"Can I get a kiss plleeaasseeeeee?" he begs.

"That's enough son, Miss Steele has been more than accommodating" Taylor's authoritative voice interrupts. I can feel myself bristling.

"But I just want a kiss!" he stamps his foot down like a child.

"Sawyer to the car…now!" Taylor booms.

Ana turns to go with Sawyer when the young man lunges forward; I deflect one arm with mine which puts him off balance and Taylor draws the other into an arm lock. I stand prepared for another move but glance at the car to see Sawyer bundling Ana in the back.

"Go!" Taylor yells at me, we are beginning to attract attention and I am distracted by protecting Ana, forgetting that I am also of interest to people.

I turn on my heels and head to the car, Taylor quickly catches up and I notice his gun prepared. We make it to the car with no further incident and roar off toward the hotel.

"Are you ok Ana?" noticing her slightly bemused look.

"Later" he eyes dart to Taylor and Sawyer in the front.

I let it go for now and we reach the hotel quickly. Taylor does him usual sweep before allowing us to get out of the car. Ana sees Taylors all clear and sprints out of the car and I find her waiting outside the room. The key-card gains us entry and she slams the door behind us.

"Ok so what is going on Ana?" I try to keep my voice level.

"What the fuck was that all about Christian? Firstly, fucking in a bush with your security getting their kicks listening in, secondly, why push the boy away? He was harmless and just wanted an autograph and a peck on the cheek, what was so wrong about that? Tell me!"

"Firstly, I didn't see you putting up any opposition to fucking in a bush! My security team are very loyal, discrete and putting it bluntly, they know what I like and would never compromise my trust. Secondly, you don't know who that person is; an autograph is one thing, leaning in for a 'peck on the cheek' is a whole different thing, what if he had a knife? It wouldn't be hard to disguise and would do maximum damage so forgive me for being overly cautious. Remember your popularity is rising with every success you have in racing and with that comes a whole bunch of crazy. However this is not just for your safety but mine too, I have had threats by mail, e-mail and delivered in person. It would destroy me if anything happened to you Ana so I have to do what I believe is in your and our best interests. I am sorry if you don't agree but that's the way it is. End of!"

She is standing very defensively, arms folded and foot tapping.

"Are you finished?" she snaps and I nod "I'm going for a shower, no company required!"


	29. Chapter 29

Great, so not how I wanted this evening to start or perhaps at this rate, finish!

Our first argument and it's about fucking security but she will have to learn I will not compromise on safety! I feel a little out of sorts and I think it is because most women are happy to feel safe and secure; I'm just not used to defensive objections.

The sound of the shower stops, moments later Ana comes into the room, her wet blonde hair cascades down her back, tiny water falls running down her skin until they hit the towel. She flicks her hair sending a fine spray of water over my face.

"Are you always like this?" Her voice breaks the silence.

"Like what Ana?"

"Possessive, paranoid, over-cautious"

"I have had to be Ana, you don't understand" I feel weary.

"I don't like being bossed about and told what to do, it's stifling!"

I sigh "Ana, I very nearly lost a hugely important person in my life due to not being possessive, paranoid and over-cautious enough; watching someone nearly dying from my carelessness is something that will never ever happen again when I have the ability to prevent it. I am going for a shower!" I walk past her without making eye contact and attempt to rinse away the tension of this evening.

Feeling a little more refreshed, I go back to the bedroom; Ana is already under the sheets with her back to me although I can see she is totally naked. I feel a stirring but with the general mood in the room it doesn't go any further. I sit on the couch, open my laptop to see if anything is requiring my attention and concentrate on some information from Andrea.

"Who was it?" I am so engrossed in reading I don't register what Ana asked me.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said" I answer turning to look at her

"I said who was it?"

I close the laptop, I don't really want to relieve the moment but feel it is necessary for Ana to understand why I am so insistent on the security I have and why I have to protect people I come into contact with.

"I had a good friend all through school and college called Benjamin, we kind of helped each other through school, supported when the other was down on their luck; you get the picture. Well when I started GEH, reluctantly I had to put myself out there, advertising, meeting people, all sorts of publicity was required and Ben was helping, he chose to go into advertising so was clued in. GEH grew, expanded and I became 'famous'. A lot of people get jealous or angry, bearing in mind I take companies and consolidate them, I am not popular with MD's, FD's or anyone who is unfortunate enough to lose their jobs because of my actions.." I pause for a moment before continuing

"We were on a night out, I hadn't felt the need for security at that point, I had had a few mild threats, the usual hate mail but this night at a club we bumped into an associate that was employed by a company I had disbanded recently, I had no choice but to make 25 out of 115 people employed there redundant and he happened to be one of the 25. He was drunk, his mates were equally drunk but found it amusing to goad him in to confronting me about losing his job, how it affected his life, Ben being the mate that he was tried to calm the guy down, smooth things over and with the help of a couple of the clubs bouncers things settled however when we left the club they were waiting for us outside… I need a drink" I pick up the phone, call the concierge and order a bottle of Dom.

The bottle is delivered quickly and after taking a long drink I observe Ana briefly, she hasn't uttered a word since I started talking and her face isn't giving anything away either…

"They followed us part of the way home before the cowards cornered us in an alleyway about 2 blocks from our apartment. The six of them started beating on us pretty hard; we defended ok to begin with however the odds weren't good. Suddenly they split, running off laughing and shouting, I half-heartedly started chasing them before turning around to see where Ben was and then I realised he had a knife sticking out of his abdomen, blood everywhere and he was losing consciousness. I phoned 911 and soon the place was crawling with paramedics, police officers and detectives. Ben got taken away quickly; another unit patched my cuts and splinted my broken fingers while the detectives took my statement"

"Oh my" Ana quietly exclaimed, she is wrapped in the sheet sitting crossed legged on the bed sipping champagne.

"I got checked out at the ER, X-rays etcetera but Ben had to have emergency surgery, the blade sliced his spleen, liver and intestine, he battled peritonitis, at one point he went into multiple organ failure and spent 2 months in ICU. Due to blood loss, his brain was deprived of oxygen for a short time so his has permanent issues with memory loss, speech difficulties and several other issues. So whilst you think security is unnecessary and over-bearing, if I had listened to my advisors and had people like Taylor and Sawyer watching my back, that situation would never have occurred and Ben would be ok. I have to live with my own guilt and disappointment for thinking it would never happen to me and I vowed after Ben it would NEVER happen again" I slump back on the couch emotionally spent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise"

"That's the problem Ana, you never do until it's too late, it always happens to someone else"

"Did they catch all the guys?"

"From my identification they arrested the man I made redundant and two others in the group but they remained tight lipped and never identified the other three"

"Where is Ben now?"

"He moved back to California so his parents could help in his recovery, he eventually met Megan, got married and has 2 fantastic kids, he works for me still"

"It sounds like he has built a good life in California"

"Yes he has but that doesn't absolve my guilt, if he hadn't got stabbed he could have been a top advertising executive, the world could have been his oyster but instead he is…"

"Christian, come to bed"

I have nothing left to argue with so I crawl between the sheets and fall in to an exhausted sleep wrapped around Ana.

I reluctantly open my eyes as the morning beckons, the clock reads 10am. I feel beside me and the bed is cold and empty. Ana must have gone to the track already; I curse for sleeping late and hastily ready myself to follow her to the circuit.

At times like this I miss Elliot accompanying me, practice sessions are obviously vital but for a bystander like me, well I feel like a spare part. The team do their best to talk and explain what is happening by they have their jobs to do. Ray is about but again is absorbed in the day's business.

Ana roars in to the garage at the end of the morning's session, she eases out of the car, removes her helmet before addressing some of the mechanics about the handling of the car. She walks over and plants a kiss on my cheek…

"Take me to lunch? I'm famished"

She takes me by surprise but I readily agree asking where she would like to go.

"I fancy a burger"

"Oh…ok…err…Burger King?" I stutter, caught off guard.

"Old Lighthouse Diner is a little more classy" she giggles that fabulous giggle.

"Of course" I mumble embarrassed by my lack of forethought.

"I have 2 hours before the afternoon session starts and I am sure you can satisfy my hunger in that time" she winks at me.

"Food first I am guessing?" I ask.

"Yes please I need to keep my energy up" she takes my hand and we walk to the car.

Taylor calls ahead from the car, arranging a suitable table with as much privacy as possible. The restaurant whilst a huge step up from Burger King is not what I expected. It's a little too chintzy for my taste however the food is spot on!

"You are a little quiet this afternoon Christian"

"I'm enjoying my food and well I have been thinking a lot about Ben, I would like, with Rays consent of course, to bring Ben and his family to a race, perhaps in June when you are racing at Sonoma. It's closer to home for him but I think he would still be interested as he was crazy about it when we were in Uni"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea and I can't see Dad having any issues, we have the box above the pits always; it gets so loud downstairs at times and I don't know how old his children are but it's safer up there too"

"I will check with Ray when we get back" I check my watch and see that Ana has approximately Fifteen minutes until the afternoon session starts "We had better get a move on otherwise Ray will forbid me from taking you anywhere"

"Shit, I lost all track of time and I didn't get to totally satisfy my hunger" Ana pouts.

"I will make it up to you later baby"

Back at the track Ana enters race mode and disappears off in the car with a roar.

Ray appears and looks to be unoccupied so I take the opportunity to ask about Ben and his family coming to see a race.

"Absolutely Christian, they are welcome to come over, if you contact me a little nearer the time I will arrange for the spare so he can take a few laps around the track if he wants to"

"I appreciate that very much Ray, I will of course give you notice" I shake his hand hoping to convey my thanks again.

"If you will excuse me Christian I have to see the pit chief"

"Of course, good to see you again"

Ray leaves and Ana swings in the garage, slides her lithe body out of the window, chat's to the crew before walking over to me.

"Hmm, car is feeling great this afternoon, good feelings for tomorrow and the race. I have 30 minutes before qualifying so coffee?"

"Sure" we walk over to Starbucks, a rare sight on the racing circuit but I guess it's a franchise, not that I am complaining, Caffe Misto is my go to coffee of choice.

"The car feels great Christian, I am so happy with how it handles, I would love a top 10 finish tomorrow, it would mean so much to Dad, the team, well everyone really…" I listen intently to every word she says while scanning her face, every contour, her perfect tone, flawless complexion and the smut of dirt on her nose…"so I have to go back, wish me luck, I should be finished in a couple of hours. See you later?"

"Dinner?"

"I will be ravenous by then so definitely"

"Will arrange a table for 8pm" I kiss her cheek and she dashes off.

I walk off to find Taylor so he can organise a table tonight but until then it's a waiting game and I decide to watch from the box while corresponding with Andrea on the recent e-mails she has sent me.

I put my laptop down to watch Ana in qualifying, not that I am an expert but I can see something is off as Ana seems all over the place and ends up qualifying in 36th place. I sense everyone feels disappointed and I know Ana will be upset with herself. She climbs out of the car, I see her talking with the chief mechanic and both look puzzled and frustrated at the result. They finish talking and he gives her a brief hug before she walks toward me…


End file.
